Not in Love
by gooddame
Summary: Humanverse story. carexklaus bonxkol damonxelena stephxbekah katxeligah Caroline leaves home with her friends leaving behind a dark past years later she meets Nik by accident he happens to be a thief with big family issues who sweeps her off her feet but its not love, they hope. They cant help but stick close together as The Company & their families figure out their truths. :)
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Caroline was the kind of girl who could get anything she wanted, whenever she wanted. They kind of guy she wanted, not so much. A long time ago she fell for a boy named Tyler and he loved her, he did in his own way. In a way that hurt Caroline but made her stronger and more assertive with her life goals by helping her go back to school and gaining her independence. Walking away from him and all the things he could offer her.

She had never gone back but she thought about it almost every night and it resided in her head at the most inopportune moments. Caroline was proud of her life, she came from a small town where no one was ever expected to leave she let behind her family to start over somewhere else. Along with her best friend Bonnie and Elena they packed into her car and drove out not knowing where they were going.

(FLASHBACK)

The night Caroline told Elena she was leaving she was scared thinking her friend might want to change her mind, but she was wrong. Elena was actually on board and wanted to come. They had been waiting for their oldest friend bonnie to show up for their weekly dinner meeting. Having graduated from college last spring they had been trying their best to stay connected. When Bonnie finally sat down in the booth at the back of the bar she eyed them and their excitement.

That night Bonnie thought they were out of their minds, she really thought that this idea would pass and that they would let it go. Thinking about it on her own Bonnie didn't understand why Caroline of all people would want to leave her cushy life and inevitable marriage into the trophy family of mystic falls. Elena she could understand, this town really had nothing but bad memories and an empty house since her only family in the world Jeremy left right after high school graduation.

As for her she didn't have much except her father and a mother who would pop up whenever it was convenient for her. She was very much like her friend Matt whose mom had ran out on him and his sister who seemed to take after her mother.

The next day Elena was talking with Matt and Caroline when she let slip Caroline's idea to leave. Apparently no one but her and Bonnie knew what Caroline wanted to do, not even her fiancé. Matt automatically disliked the idea of any of them leaving, they were in public so he couldn't throttle Caroline but he did in his head while smiling outwardly as Elena and Caroline explained why they wanted to leave.

Matt wasn't always friends with Tyler but for Caroline he always made the effort. And even though he didn't like the plan of her running out on Tyler, he wasn't about to stop her after what she told him about Tyler. If anything he wanted to help Caroline any way he could and make Tyler disappear in the process.

The three of them formulated a plan of escape and the next week that followed read in Bonnie at their girl's night. Bonnie was really starting to become annoyed with being late to dinner with the girls and was starting to apologize when she saw Matt in the booth with them. Matt after hearing Caroline's story over Tyler had refused to leave her side and was with her whenever he could be.

As Bonnie sat down and asked what was happening as Elena's phone went off the screen flashing her brother Jeremy's picture. She quickly shushed them all and answered her brother. She heard her brother's voice in what seemed like forever and felt like crying. "Hey Elena!" "Hey Jer, how are you? Where are you?" she put him on speaker and they all heard him laugh at his sisters anxiety. Elena smiled at how silly she was being but it really had been a long time since he called because he wanted to. "I'm fine Elena," Jeremy said. "I'm actually in Alabama right now, it smells like pine trees and there's red dirt all over my truck." Elena sighed in relief and told him she was at the grill with Bonnie, Caroline and Matt. They all took turns saying hi and saying it was good to hear from him.

During this interaction Caroline got a text from Tyler, she nudged matt and showed him what it read. Tyler wanted to know where she was; clearly he knew where she was because ever Thursday night she spent it in the same place with the same people. Her friends. Then she text him just that but before she could press send he called. As she took his call she walked outside he ignored her greeting and told her to get home so they could talk. Tyler sounded angry and she knew what that meant, he was pissed and looking to take it out on something. Or someone. Her.

(PRESENT DAY)

Caroline remembers that night, most days she can try and forget but not really. It makes her stronger as much as it makes her that same girl. Pulled out of her thoughts by someone's hand on her shoulder she turns to face Katherine.

Katherine was the first person who helped out Caroline and Elena when they first got to the city. Having befriended her after Jeremy surprised Elena with an adopted cousin who looked similar to Elena. After a few nights and a few beers they decided to follow Katherine back to the city. She was actually looking for some flat mates having moved in with an ex and it went sideways very quickly.

Katherine looks at her saying, "Caroline! I finally found you! Guess who I just ran into!" Caroline looks at Katherine and says, "You finally found me at my work where I always am at this time on a week day. Wow Sherlock!" Katherine gives her a cold look. Caroline says, "I really can't think of who might get you this excited. Please tell me" Katherine decides against snapping at Caroline for her sarcasm today.

She says, "Fine, don't guess it better if I tell you! Remember that guy from that one time that I told you about. That did that thing when we were in the subway?" Caroline stares blankly and quite frankly bored with the conversation having bigger things on her mind. Katherine won't have it though, she says, "Damon freaking Salvatore. He's coming into town, Elena's gonna freak!"

###


	2. Chapter 2 Not in the Mood

Klaus always knew his father hated him and there where only four people in the world who knew why, two being in the ground no longer able to help even if they wanted to. They didn't. Not even his brothers and only sister knew why, but they hated seeing him so hurt by it. Not that Klaus was the brooding type, he was known to on occasion but he had long been too busy taking care of them and getting through school to ever have time to brood.

Klaus worked as an architect in the city, as far as his family knew anyway. He was actually a thief. In a strange way he was like batman, architect by day thief by night. His day job and his night job went hand in hand. He would steal for pleasure or money and on one occasion as a ransom for his younger brother Kol. Sometimes when his little brother annoyed him he wished he hadn't paid the ransom.

Kol was the only one in his family who had any sort of inkling that his brother Klaus wasn't really an architect. It was so long ago and sooo many drugs later he wasn't really sure what happened the night he finally woke up at home in his bed. His brother looking out the open window and his sister at his side clutching his right hand. If he wasn't careful he might have thought either of them actually cared.

Klaus left after Kol had awoken leaving Bekah to explain that Klaus delivered the ransom with money that mysteriously turned up. They all thought it might have been their father or even Finn their oldest brother but no one ever came forward. After that event Kol was forever changed, morphing from a sweet, quiet boy into a Don Juan of sorts. His family is so proud.

It was at family dinner last week that Klaus got to thinking about how alone he would be without his siblings. His father /their father had never liked that they all got on so well. As children he would try and in them against one another. Or he would just beat Klaus in front of them to try and show them how unworthy he was. Some nights after their father had gone to bed his siblings would all sneak into Klaus' room, Rebekah and Kol would build a fort with all their sheets to cover their flashlight as Elijah and Finn cleaned up their brother's cuts and bruises.

Filled with remorseful memories, Klaus threw the glass filled with whiskey at the wall. His older brother Elijah walked in at the exact moment. "That was expensive." Was all Elijah said. He put his coat on the coat rack in the parlor emptying the pockets for his phone then treaded up the stairs leaving Klaus to stare blankly at the portrait of his mother hanging across the couch he sat in. He hated that painting shone in the moonlight with her smile and fake happiness it just made it worse.

The only thing Klaus hated more than that painting was the fact that he had painted it. He was reminded of that day every single time he saw it, it took him awhile to paint her without her bruises. Without her sad eyes looking at him for hours on end holding still while Mikael yelled around the house that nothing was done. Soon after it was finished she died rather mysteriously so any attempt to take the painting down now would be like blasphemy.

Klaus sat there all night staring down his mother knowing he had more important things to attend to like reports for his day job and scouting for his night job. Trying to drown out his past, thoughts of loneliness crept in. Tonight he was just drunk enough to remember all the things that filled the back of his mind and crept in when he least desired them to. Klaus thought to himself how Mikael had won. He was alone by his own making not letting anyone in. Why would anyone love him anyways? Mikael's actions haunted his children and made them loners in their personal lives but stronger as a family unit.

As day broke Elijah got up and came down to find Niklaus in the same spot with the same vacant stare on his face never having gone to bed. Dressed for a run Elijah sighed as he left and made sure to close the door hard enough to wake his brother from his trance. Like any older brother he worried for Klaus, every now and then he would come by his brother's loft in the city to check on him. It was strange to have Klaus staying at the Michelson manor considering how quickly Klaus left when he turned eighteen.

He knew his brother was a good man just trying to find his way, they were all lost. But one day he knew his brother would be a great man. He made his way around the corner as he at a fast pace down the suburban street. He was almost hit by as event planning truck. The driver was a woman who seemed to be getting some exciting news and didn't see him.

She barely missed him, stopping just ahead to pull over and apologize when she saw what he looked like and decided to get off. She walked around the van and up the sidewalk just as Elijah slowed into a jogging pace headed toward her. He quickly realized how attractive she was sauntering over to him and her crème shirt and dark wash jeans tucked into her knee high boots. All she said was, "Hi, I'm Katherine."

At the sound of the door Klaus was shaken from his thoughts and arose to climb the stairs, he entered his room at the end on the left. He shuddered as he entered it didn't matter how many times he came home, he hated this place. It seemed to be filled with too many bad memories, sad memories. He removed his clothing and entered the bathroom next to his room to shower. As he exited his phone rang, it was his business partner and closest friend Stephan Salvatore.

Klaus put him on speaker as he dried himself and got changed for the day. He decided on a grey suit as he half-listened to what Stephan said. Something about his brother coming into town next week and needing a place to stay. He didn't realize that Stephan meant Damon would have to stay with Klaus considering Rebekah had shacked up with him. He was still very pissed. He reluctantly agreed to send Damon a spare key to his apartment in the city considering he was stuck in the burbs until his brother Finns birthday. After fixing his tie in the mirror he descended down the staircase running into Elijah on the way out.

Elijah was Klaus' favorite brother, they didn't always get along but if there was a ever a problem that need to be solved Elijah would lend a hand. He was sure Elijah spent the same amount of time worrying about Klaus as he did for Elijah. The man spent way too much time working out for someone who let his job run his life for one. His job as an engineer no less, he thought it would take a mighty woman to pull him away from his work and actually go out on a date.

Elijah stopped him to remind him of a certain someone needing to be picked up from the airport that afternoon and of course he couldn't be bothered with his work commitments. Klaus just shrugged and said he would head out of his office early to pick Finn up. At that Elijah nodded and headed to the shower to think about the woman he just met on his run, she was definitely something else.

###


	3. Chapter 3 Not Talking to You

Elena got home really early, questionably early actually not that anyone would notice because she lived alone. She was supposed to be studying for her bar exam all night. She tried to study. She really did but Kat kept texting and calling her relentlessly throughout the day. Eventually she called Kat and told her to cut it out. Kat just responded by saying that she had big news and if it wasn't so important she wouldn't have been trying to contact her all this time.

Elena liked to live alone having moved out of the place she shared with Kat and Caroline into a dorm near her school. She was used to it and she preferred it that way closing everyone off, everyone but her two best friends and two remaining relatives. It also worked out because when she wasn't with them she was in class, at work or studying. No time for a social life was okay with her. Still very broken over the deaths in her family she refrained from gaining any new relationships causing her more heartache.

Thought there was one not so honorable mention by the name of Damon Salvatore. She only knew him for about five minutes but the events that led up to that kiss seemed totally worth it considering it was her first kiss since she and Matt had broken up in high school. Also considering how many years it had been since she was sixteen before her world came down and became isolated.

So of course she was pissed to find out that Kat had kept in contact with him over the last two years. She loved Kat really but Kat had a way with people that people didn't quite understand. You really couldn't be mad at her for long and Elena wished she had a spark like that. Instead she had her name on the Dean's list at her law school and a boy, no a man named Damon Salvatore coming into town on business hoping to run into her. At least if she went by what Kat said, so now she would be studying for her bar exam and ducking any interaction with either of the two until he left.

Damon in a million years never thought it would be worth it to keep in touch with a girl who could blackmail him for a small lapse in judgment that still haunted and delighted him. He was known for a lot of things, womanizing, gambling, patronizing and his unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift. But being sweet on a girl wasn't one of them, and he was and that one night, that one kiss plagued him.

Did he regret being who he was? No because all of his actions lead him to that moment and into the arms of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He didn't even know her name. Her cousin never would divulge it. Katherine was a spitfire to say the least. Every time he came into town which wasn't as often as he would like, he would think about calling her up asking her out for a drink to pump her for information.

Two days ago he finally got up the nerve to call hoping the number she had given him was still valid considering it had been a few months since he checked in. Damon told her he was going to be in town for about a month trying to close a merger deal. He figured if the merger went well Katherine could plan a nice celebratory party and invite her cousin along.

He hadn't really figured out where he would stay until his brother suggested his business partner Klaus, the guy had always given him a funny vibe. Not like a certain kind of bar vibe, just like he had a few dark secrets he'd have to kill you over thing. He wasn't fond of the idea but it beat paying for a hotel for a month. As much as he liked the highbrow life he hated to pay for it.

He was on his way to the airport when both Stephan and Kat text him at the same time. They were asking him when he would get off the plane and if he would need a ride. He text Stephan he had a ride after Kat text him that she could get her cousin to tag along if he wanted. He smirked and replied, "Pick me up 7:15 tonight." Then he was off.

Katherine was zipping up her dress as her phone rang, it was Elena. She answered putting her on speaker, she yelled. "Hello" Elena sounded cranky. She was hungry and waiting for her to come down stairs so they could go eat. Katherine was on the floor looking for her earring that fell off in the process off slipping on her dress. She found it and went for her shoes and bag already finding the heels painful.

She had convinced Elena to come out with her tonight though not knowing they were making a stop at the airport for Damon. As she went for her coat, Katherine asked Elena what she was wearing. Elena thought that was an odd question but responded with jeans, boots and a Stones t-shirt plus her book bag so she could study while they ate.

Elena had said it was getting cold out so Katherine brought her a specifically picked jacket for Elena as well. Elena thought that was sweet and out of character but didn't question Katherine so as not to insult her. She just slipped on the leather jacket with a smile and let Kat pinch her cheeks, apply mascara, and some sort of tingly sticky lip gloss. They walked to Katherine's car garage while she talked about this big party she was throwing for some rich billionaire in a few days.

Elena enraptured in her book didn't even notice when Katherine turned towards the airport and drove up at exactly 7:15 pm. Seeing Damon at the end of the pick-up lane she slowed for the people walking past fidgeting hoping Elena wouldn't look up. That was when she noticed his attire Damon was waiting out front in his leather jacket, jeans and a Ramones shirt. Kat shook her head and chuckled at the two of them dress alike down to the black boots. So meant to be.

Damon didn't notice her until she drove up and honked her horn while simultaneously popping the trunk breaking both Damon and Elena out of their thoughts. It was a funny sight having both of them stare at her blankly Elena with her book in her lap inside and Damon realizing it was both of them outside the car. Suddenly Elena looked around and recognized where they were. Needless to say it was not where they planned to eat dinner.

Just as she was about to ask Kat why they were at the airport and not ordering really good food that she totally deserved after Kat was bugging her all day. Damon closed the trunk and opened the right hand door of the backseat. Kat smiled at Elena like a Cheshire cat as Damon said hello to Kat leaning forward with a kiss on the cheek and a wink to a flabbergasted Elena. Before Elena could process the situation, jump out of the car or hit her, Katherine stepped on the gas and sped out of the airport.

###


	4. Chapter 4 Not Her Flowers

Bonnie was in the freezer in the back of her small flower and organic supplies shop when she heard the front door bell go off. She quickly but down her inventory list by a stack of empty crates. It was almost six and that meant all the guys with dated would be coming in to buy flowers on their way there. But her first customer before six without fail for the last year and a half was Kol, always a different flower for a different girl. Bonnie knew better than to like a guy who was admittedly a player but it didn't hurt to flirt with a friend.

As she passed the plastic barrier she headed behind the counter watching as he roamed around the store looking for a specific flower mumbling to himself about his date. He was wearing a black jeans, a maroon button up shirt and his black converse. This guy didn't even have to try and he looked good, Bonnie bit her lip until it hurt and she realized where her mind had wandered. He hadn't noticed thankfully so she came around and asked if he needed help.

Kol came to this flower shop for one reason and that reasons name was Bonnie. He came here every single day since he was kidnapped, the day he awoke clean from all the drugs in his bed he saw his sister and brother with him and smiled. When he awoke again he saw flowers on the side of his bed, he read the card wishing him well from his brother Finn, though probably from his secretary. The flowers had lasted longer than the others and brighten up the room.

He decided he would come and pay the owner of the company a thank you when he could walk again. A few days later he got up, showered and changed into a black t-shirt, brown cargo pants and some converse called a cab because he didn't trust his body and went to the flower shop. The cab pulled up and kol paid him walking fairly slowly but steady before leaning on the street meter to get up the sidewalk.

The sign read open in and old time font and the door was blue outline in a nice gold. The bell rang giving him away and he got nervous just walking in, it was a new shop in an old building but it smelled wonderful. He decided very quickly he liked it here, turning to his left he saw a lady with her back to him separating the carnations in a box, and even so Kol thought she had to beautiful.

As she turned his way he saw her face, he was right she was beautiful but more so than that, it was like the flowers were beautiful because she was beautiful. Now in the present he's again mumbling to himself about it. "Oh, great Kol she watching you talk to yourself. Happy now?" he thought to himself as she came over to him getting closer that he expected.

Kol looked over to find his beauty staring up at him, not that he was tall, just tall enough to where she had to look up from his lips to meet her eyes. If ever there was a woman he could love so fiercely he knew it was her, but she didn't see him that way and he was in no rush to settle down yet. Breaking away from his thoughts, he simply said, "I can't seem to find that flower with the purple ends on it that was here yesterday." Real smooth he thought to himself. She looked passed him and said, "They're right behind you underneath the gardenias."

She stepped back realizing how close she had walked up to him as they spoke, he picked a bouquet as another customer came in and the bell rang. Bonnie left Kol as he went to the other side of the store to pick another flower arrangement. She rang up a few more clients by the time Kol had made up his mind and came forward with his flowers.

They were alone in the store now Kol leaned forward to place the flowers on the counter while pulling out his wallet for his credit card. Which was incidentally how Bonnie even knew his name, she reached for the credit card careful not to touch him. She learned that the hard way, he had this effect on her she couldn't explain but it stayed with her for some time just tingling.

He took his card back after she rang him up and he grabbed the smaller of the two bouquets leaving the other on the counter. She started to say he had left one when he turned to give her the hottest smile the world had ever known. His foot and arm held the door open as he looked at her on his left coming toward him, he didn't know where all this bravery was coming from but it was there. He said, "That one is for you my Darling Bonnie." When she gave him a blank stare he quickly added, "For the help with the flowers." gesturing to the ones in his hand.

As he left Bonnie shook herself out of her stunned state and reached for a flower on the side bringing it close to her smelling it, it was her favorite kind of flower. The phone rang from behind the counter so she quickly sped to put the flower down behind the counter and answer the phone. "Hello." She said rather shakily, it was Anna, Caroline's assistant at the insurance firm. Anna said Caroline would be there to pick her up at seven sharp so they could go eat with Kat and Elena but that Matt had cancelled having to cover for one of his employees at the bar and grill he owned.

She said thank you to Anna as a few more people entered the shop saying hello browsing her flowers and all natural soaps and lotions made from the left over flowers. As the customers took their leave she followed them to the door looking it behind her and stared to put stuff away for tomorrow. She couldn't shake the memory of how Kol was watching her as he paid, or how he looked leaving her. She looked up at the clock, seven exactly, she heard a honk in the front rolled her eyes got her purse and flowers and she left.

Kol was on his date across at this little restaurant not far across the street from the flower shop of Bonnies' he stared out the window while his date when on endlessly about her ex. He saw when she turned out the lights to the shop stepping into a car with a blonde her flowers in tow. He couldn't help but smile at her smile while she waved at her friend and got in the passenger side. He drank more of his lager as she drove past seeing him through the window she waved before she realized then hid herself hoping he hadn't noticed. He did and he laughed, he also got slapped in the face by his date that was in the middle of a sad story and thought Kol had laughed at her. That night he came home dateless and hopeless but happy.

###


	5. Chapter 5 Not Smooth, Efficient

Matt was kind of glad he had an excuse to cancel on the girls tonight, how he ended up with mostly girls as friends and half of them being his ex-girlfriends he would never know. He was behind the bar filling in for Jeremy who decided to skip town with Vicki, Matt's sister. Those two always had a strange influence over each other not that he could be mad because at least he knew his sister was safe with Jeremy.

He looked over to the pool tables while wiping down the bars counter top. He caught his breath as he saw this girl make she eight ball shoot and dance around. Matt recognized the blonde as Elena's friend Lexi who's studying to be a lawyer too. Tonight however she was with some other friends a blonde girl who seemed to be with a brown haired broody type and a brunette man eyeing them both.

The door opened and two guys came in, Matt went into friendly service mode asking what they would like. The dark blonde asked for a whiskey while the darker haired dude asked for a brandy. He served them and watched them walk toward Lexi's gang as hugs ensued.

Apparently she had beat her brown haired friend and was at the moment rubbing it in his face, he could tell she was good a lot of things. Matt was stopped in his wayward thought at the moment when a guy asked for a straight gin with limes on the side. He quickly set up his order and handed the man his receipt never taking his eyes off her, he could have charged the guy for a water and not know it.

He was probably watching her too long because she noticed him and came made her way from the back of the room up to the counter stepping up and sitting on a bar stool. With a smile she said, "Hi I'm Lexi, but you know that don't you?" Matt was still a little self-conscious about being caught staring but he said, "Yeah, you're Elena's friend. I see you sometimes when I give her a lift." She nodded in agreement, when the brown haired man with the girlfriend shouted for her to get another pitcher.

She turned around and gave thumbs up, turning back around to Matt who was already filling her order. She smiled again as she remarked about his efficiency, he answered by saying, "Efficiency doesn't even begin to cover it." It was awkward once he realized that sounded like an innuendo of sorts. She laughed and patted his arm looking at his relieved smile she said, "See you around!" she picked up the pitcher and walked back to her friends where she stayed the rest of the night.

Lexi walked back to where her best friend and his girlfriend and her siblings were. She had notice Matt watching her from across the bar, she had asked Elena about him a few times and Elena thought she had a bit of a crush on him. She always denied it but after her chat with him just now she wasn't so sure.

She put the pitcher on the table and punched Stephan in the arm he looked at her with a fake pout as he said "Ouch." and Rebekah kissed him. She felt sick. She didn't have anything against Rebekah in fact she seemed like a perfectly nice girl and Stephan seemed to be in love with her OTP style. She just hated the cute lovey-dovey crap they were spewing everywhere, her three brothers didn't seem to like it either.

Finn was commenting on Lexi's fight stance when Elijah drew his eyes away from Rebekah and Stephan to stare at Klaus. His brother was standing drinking what he thought was whiskey. Elijah thanked Klaus for picking Finn up from the airport. Klaus nodded in acknowledgment as Finn disclosed his arrival stating that his baggage was almost run over by a woman with long brown curls in a black Lexus, with a seemingly terrified companion in the front seat and a man laughing in the back seat. That reminded Elijah of the woman from this morning on his run but he supposed that would be too much of a coincidence.

How he enjoyed meeting her though Elijah doubted he would ever meet her again but it was still nice to think about. Klaus noticed his brother lost in his thoughts and ventured to talk to Elijah. He sat by him at the small table and said, "Brother if you're not careful people might mistake that mouth movement for a smile. Wouldn't want that now would you?" Elijah heard his brother teasing him and responded by saying, "Careful Niklaus, people might misunderstand that for concern." Klaus wiped the smile off his face and was about to respond when his phone went off in his coat.

Right after everyone's phone went off except Lexi and Stephan's, it was Kol apparently needing to announce he was home with no one around to entertain him. Elijah buttoned up his coat and followed Klaus who was already halfway out the door leaving Rebekah and Finn bid their goodbyes to them and left with their brothers. The siblings quickly paired up moving as one like they were in a training exercise.

Stephan stared at Lexi staring at him. She then came to sit on the stool across him. Stephan said, "Kol is the trouble maker in the family. He had a bad experience awhile back that messed him up so when he's alone he goes kind of crazy. Like trash the house, go through you stuff, or throw a rave in your living room crazy." Answering her unspoken question as she nodded then they proceeded to finish the pitcher.

Stephan was pouring her another glass of beer and telling her that his brother was coming to town. He was talking about how he would really like it if she would try and get along with him this time around. Lexi could only roll her eyes and agree because while she loved Stephan and would do almost anything for him, the almost part was his brother. More accurately almost sleeping with him about a year ago but Damon stopped them before anything even happened.

Lexi waved goodbye to Matt as Stephan wrapped an arm around her shoulder, Matt waved back blushing.

###


	6. Chapter 6 Not HappeningPlease

Elena was angry, scared for her life because of Kat's driving capabilities but mostly angry. If she cursed she really would, she was that mad and on top of that Damon was in the back seat holding on to both roof handles. He was a combination of laughter, fear, and exceptional biceps from what she could see from the side mirror of the car. When he saw her looking at him he gave her a big toothy grin, she blushed. Sunken into her seat with her law book over her face she patiently waited for Kat to stop the death mobile.

Katherine who was currently straddling two lanes applying eyeliner jumped when her phone went off. She turned on the Bluetooth as Elena caught her mascara wand, answering. "Go for Kat." It was Caroline. Caroline started ranting about punctuality, friendship, reliability, and something about reservations. Elena said hi at some point and sidetracked Caroline, giving Kat the chance to say, "Caroline please relax, were in the parking lot right now trying to find a spot. We'll be in any minute just ask Elena."

Kat looked at Elena begging her to back her up, Elena's eyes widened. She didn't really enjoy lying in any shape or form which if you ask Kat is the reason Elena shouldn't be a lawyer. Damon used this moment to lean forward to his right and whisper in Elena's ear, "Elena, beautiful name for a beautiful girl." At this Elena felt very hot under the collar and fairly self-conscious but had no time to even come up with a retort before he spoke again.

Holding on to the headrests he spoke into the speaker "Hi, I'm Damon, were actually headed straight to you, so no sweat." Caroline was stunned, all she could say was, "Okay thank you random stranger, Kat what the Hell?" Kat pulled a hard right into a parking station handing her keys to the valet and walking around to make sure Elena didn't run.

After walking around the car she barely had a moment to comment on Elena and Damon's matching attire by saying they looked like a couple already when she heard heels running toward them. Caroline in a black pencil skirt and bright blue billowy blouse came toward them followed by Anna who was on her phone hanging up.

She didn't even need to reach for Elena because at that moment Caroline came out and grabbed Elena's hand shaking her head to Kat and waving hello to Damon. Walking back inside she tried asking who the guy was but Elena just shook her head knowing all would be revealed in a few moments. They walked passed the front of the restaurant into an enclosed area Damon could only assume was reserved. Their waitress poured sparkling water handed them their menus and left a plate of bread.

She practically sprinted toward Bonnie and Anna settling in-between them at the round smirked as he walked up to the table never taking his eyes off of Elena he sat down right across from her. She was shaking and looking anywhere but where he was as Kat sat down ordering a bottle for the table, Damon ordered a scotch. Elena already knew what she wanted but she still stared at her menu for a full ten minutes before reaching or a breadstick in the middle of the table.

Because she didn't look up she knocked over Anna's drink onto Damon's lap. The waitress didn't seem to mind at all as she came over with a white towel just in case he didn't know how to dry himself off. Elena was dead and wanting the ground to swallow her whole but fuming over the wait staff. Damon was watching her gauging her reaction and reading her jealousy, he enjoyed it for a few seconds then said to the waitress, "Thanks I got it though."

She left to get Anna a new glass as Damon sat down and Elena thought she had gotten away with the awkwardness unscathed he looked up at her. He said, "If you wanted my clothes of all you had to do was ask." Bonnie laughed as Elena went redder than she'd ever seen letting slip, "Elena's too much of an isolated prude to ask. Opps." Bonnie covered her mouth but it was too late to take it all back. Elena said her first words in the last hour and a half seething, "Thank you Bonnie."

Stephan and Lexi let the bar parking lot in a taxi and headed towards Stephan's apartment since Lexi lived too far and felt drunk once the wind hit her outside. She stared out the window leaning on Stephan staring out at the street lamps counting them until she fell asleep. Stephan held her until he heard her breathing steady and decided she was asleep, laughing to himself how this girl could sleep anywhere. He then pulled out his phone with the hand not being used as a pillow to text Bekah.

He asked, "Is everything alright at home?"She text back quick saying, "We got home expecting the worst when they found Kol smiling on the porch. But everything was fine. I'll be on the way home soon." Stephan smiled at that and text her, "Take care of my baby." Bekah text him saying, "I will but I don't like competing with a car for his affections."

They got to the apartment building where Stephan paid the cabbie and woke Lexi to help her upstairs. She took off her heels halfway up and leaned on him the rest of the way finally getting to the door she leaned against the stair railing. Stephan unlocked the door and let her go first heading to the kitchen to make Lexi some tea since she didn't like coffee so late at night. As he set the pot to boil he came back taking off his coat and throwing it on an armchair as Lexi made her way to the loveseat.

She had forgotten to take off her coat and was already falling back asleep, he got down on his knees in-between the couch and glass table, he said, "Wakey Wakey Lexi. You have to take off your coat or you're going to overheat." She moaned something in response leaning forward unbuttoning her coat not realizing how close Stephan was until their lips bumped. Just then the teapot went off and they booth realized what happened. Stephan heard the front door open, Lexi saw his lips shape the word "Bekah before she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

###


	7. Chapter 7 Not Happy Tonight

Finn sat at his desk staring out the window in his boyhood room having pulled the drapes to stare out at the night sky. A smile played at his lips thinking about his light, he sat next to the most fascinating woman with red hair and a spirited disposition. They spoke the entire light after she noticed his uneasiness toward the takeoff portion of the plane ride. As the turbulence hit she held his hand shocking him. He was so distracted he forgot his fear as he turned to see her beaming at him.

He heard a knock at the door, Rebekah opened it and said she was leaving he got up to hug her just as she entered commenting on his lack of luggage. He only had two duffel bags, his suitcase was to come in the morning having been rerouted and placed on another flight. He smiled in response never a man for words hugging her and walking her out. He watched her drive off from the porch quickly closing the door behind him and walking up the stairs.

Barely noticing his brothers by the bar holding a glass each, Klaus called or him saying, "Come brother, I'm sure you could use this after your light." In made his way back down taking the glass Kol was holding out to him, taking a swig and feeling it burn in his throat. It felt good. His thoughts travelled back to the redhead maybe hoping she might be at the airport when he went back in the morning having had her luggage as well.

Kol was in an exceptional mood, he couldn't help the big smile plastered on his face when his siblings walked in. He sat on the couch as they scattered around the house searching the premises to see what he could have done while they were away. Bekah surprised him considering she had moved out close to six months ago, he must find whatever she is hiding later.

Bonnie clouded his thoughts. He doubted he would get any sleep tonight thought not rom his original intent which is why he had a date. Thoughts of bonnie wrecked that plan, especially later that night as she passed by waving at him and dunking low. He didn't know how to spin that for tomorrow's trip to her shop but he knew he had to see her and tomorrow wasn't coming soon enough.

As Kol finished his last glass he patted Elijah's back setting down his glass smiling at a bewildered Klaus. He bid good night to his older brothers and headed to his room taking his unbuttoning his shirt on the stairs and slipping of his shoes by his door. He entered his room taking of the rest entering his bathroom and switching on the water singing a happy tune as he washed his hair.

The three brothers stared after their youngest brother humming as he tracked up the stairs frozen in place around the makeshift bar. Klaus served himself another glass as silence loomed in the room, the three trapped in their own mental purgatories. Pouring more into Elijah's glass he took his glass upstairs thinking it might be better to sit in his room tonight.

Klaus took his tie out of his pocket along with his phone and keys then untucked his shirt and pulling it over his head not bothering with the buttons. Unbuckling his belt and pulling it out of his loops he sat down at the foot of his bed removing his shoes and socks, he turned to his left by his night stand downing the rest of his drink. Crawling into the center of the bed to lay down he didn't even bother removing his slacks or sliding under the covers.

In full darkness he was himself, no one could see him, not a mirror to laugh at his loneliness or a person to notice his shame. He was about to drift off for the first time in three days when his phone vibrated in a table next to him waking him from his almost slumber. His arm instinctively reached out towards the drawer, it was his 'night job' phone. Flipping it open he said, "Klaus." The robotic voice greeted him saying, "It's on. Details will find their way to you shortly." Klaus thought to himself, "Finally!" he was going mad itching or a challenge.

Elijah was reprimanding himself for having more than three glasses of brandy at a time, it's not that he couldn't hold his liquor just that it wasn't decent. For proprieties sake, he had a reputation to protect even amongst his family. He had to admit though it was nice leveling the playing field among his brothers, when they drank it was as equals. It was probably the one pass time they all had in common drinking from an early age to escape their parent's marital situations.

He was trying to justify himself by stating that the three glasses were necessary after the day he had. He did almost get run over by a striking goddess who hit on him no less, the second glass was for saying no to a date she hadn't even asked him out on or vise/versa. The third glass was for his family reunion that weekend thanks to Finns birthday, his mother's favorite son, Mikael was the first to RSVP. Never one to miss an opportunity to rile up some feathers among co-workers and family, Mikael sure knew how to keep everyone on edge.

Rebekah fortuitously had taken over the party planning process early on or nothing would be complete at this time. Even Kol helped having a place in mind to cater flowers for décor while Klaus just threw money at Rebekah to get to stop hounding him for suggestions. Elijah only helped by taking two days off of work but his siblings knew that was already asking for a lot. Emptying his glass he noticed Inn had long gone up to bed and he was alone now.

Rebekah was starting to think she should have stayed at the manor instead of coming back to the apartment so late. She hated the parking garage, not that she couldn't hold her own being the youngest of her siblings she learned early on to be a fighter. It was the parking in this building it was reserved but people just parked where ever they wanted and Stephan was very particular about where he parked his baby. "_Did I just call this car a baby?_" She asked herself shaking her head and spotting the perfect place to park the car without it getting bumped, scratched or blocked in.

She headed up the stairs since the elevator was broken and maintenance was in no hurry to fix it, it had been a year already. Happy she had switched to flats back home she climbed the steps two at a time. She had her hand in her bad searching for her keys to unlock the front door turning the corner and waving to a familiar neighbor. Mentally she checked her growing list of things to get done tomorrow starting with getting a gift for Finn and picking up Stephan's suit from the dry cleaners or the party.

Finally reaching her floor she pulled out her keys from her pocket having found them two floors ago and inserting her gold key into the lock while holding the handle. She always had trouble with it and was having a hard time convincing Stephan to get another one, she head a whistle go off in the apartment and thought it was strange for Stephan to be boiling water at this time. After a few more shakes on the door it released from the other side see that Stephan opened it for her noticing her trouble.

She jumped up and hugged him as she kissed him. He kissed her hesitantly at first but then gave in after she let him go she looked behind him seeing why he was hesitant. He didn't want to wake Lexi who was asleep on the couch, "_That's my boyfriend, always thinking of others._" She looked at him as she sat by the breakfast bar watching him serve the water and dunking the tea bags into the mugs handing her a spoon and the jar of honey.

Lexi heard Rebekah come in and instantly felt another wave of guilt, it had been an accident but the kiss had still happened. It could have just been a peck but it felt like they were glued to each other, she wanted to take it all back and she didn't know how. Her mind was racing, "_What am I supposed to do? I just wrecked my friendship with both of them, Beks is sooo gonna kill me!_" And Matt, she had finally got the nerve up to talk to him one on one without Elena hanging over them.

She heard movement by the kitchen assuming that Stephan was serving Bekah _her_ tea, not that she wanted it or that she wanted Stephan. That she had decided on a long time ago. Lexi decided to wait until they both went to bed and sneak out as quietly so she could deal with the problem at a later date. After about ten minutes Bekah whispered to Stephan, "Come to bed soon." Stephan washed the tea cups and walked over to Lexi very quietly whispering by her ear, "We're gonna have to talk about this soon." As he moved passed her towards the kitchen he heard her whisper to the dark, "I know."

Stephan's only response was opening his bedroom door and shutting it closed behind him. The moment that happened Lexi buttoned up her coat still having most of it on and grabbing her shoes where Stephan had placed them by the couch earlier she sprinted towards the door. Closing the door as quietly as she could manage she felt bad about not being able to lock it behind her, "_Great Lexi you kiss her boyfriend and leave her door unlocked so she can be brutally murdered in their bed. You're an awesome friend!"_ She pulled out her phone and called a cab halfway down the stairs thankful she lived in a city that never slept.

Stephan maneuvered over to the bed in the dark, he hated how dark it was in here but Bekah couldn't sleep with even a little bit of light. He had a running inside joke that she might've been a vampire in a past life maybe a parallel universe but now wasn't the time for that. Sliding out of his shoes, shirt and pants he moved the blankets back laying himself down behind her. He slid his arms around her inhaling her smell, there was really nothing like it and right now he didn't feel like he even deserved to be here with her.

She cuddled herself into his arms moaning softly searching for her kiss goodnight she found his lips applying a small amount of pressure then turning back to her spot. He kissed her cheek and her shoulder trying to figure out how to move forward from the nights' events. He knew he didn't have feelings for Lexi, nor she for him. It was just an accident but how could he explain that to his notoriously jealous girlfriend. Having practically grown up with her being best friends with Klaus had its advantages. She was the best one but he knew from her previous relationships how crazy she could get towards seemingly innocent circumstances when it came to her boyfriends.

Matt meanwhile was cleaning up after last call he was still feeling the Lexi high so he didn't mind cleaning up tonight. He was still kicking himself for not saying more or asking her out right then and there. It might have seemed pushy but he really liked this girl, wiping down the tables on his right he saw a few busboys taking up the pitchers around the bar. Taking him back into his dreamland where he and Lexi are running into each others' arms. He can dream okay.

He headed back to the bar and saw his phone flashing, he picked it up pressing the unlock button. There were a lot of texts most of them were from Elena and Caroline. One from Anna telling him to ignore the drama and have a good night another was a text from his sister it was a picture of her and Jeremy by a bar called Matt's siting an "_I wish you were here._" He smiled at that. He decides to ignore the rest of the texts and finishes up with his inventory list quickly to head home before something bumps him from cloud nine.

Grabbing his jacket and keys he announces he's leaving or the night, one of the perks of being the owner is skipping out on clean up. Walking towards the back heading towards the back looking up from the ground a few feet away from his truck he sees her leaning against his truck. Not Lexi that would have been great, but this –his ex is bad for his high right now. She steps off the truck filling the space between them. "Mer, what the hell are you doing here?" is all he says.

###


	8. Chapter 8 Not Staying Here

After a heated dinner mostly due to Kat, Elena and Damon. Elena storms off as Damon chases her down the street before he quickly realizes how fast she sprints away. Kat waits rather impatiently at the valet to get her car and chase after her idiot of a cousin before she blows her chance. Speeding off passing Damon as he jumped out of her way and into a sidewalk chalk sign. She quickly finds Elena who hasn't run that fast since high school –she's sure and its caught up with her.

She slows the car and waits for her to get in. Elena does too tired to argue. Kat turns to her and says, "I wasn't trying to force him on you know." Elena gives her a look. "Okay fine I was but it was because you're alone and I see how it makes you sad sometimes. I'm not saying you have to go on a date or get to know him because he might not be the one but at last try. We all have to move past our past."

Bonnie feels really bad about her comment which really set Elena and the night off, she had never seen her so mad and it wasn't even at her. She really felt bad for Damon, she didn't know the guy but she saw the hurt behind the macho exterior along with the rest of the table. She had to make note of that for later though.

Bonnie however doesn't mind too much because she has her own problems beginning and ending with a six foot brown eyed male and coming into her shop tomorrow afternoon. Moreover she was already committed to him, uh, to an order of flower decor for his family this weekend with Katherine! But one whiff of her flowers as she sat in the passenger seat of Caroline's car was enough to relax her on the way home.

Caroline is still very hungry having been kicked out of the restaurant before they even ordered and was currently livid over it. She seemed to be the only one that cared about spending time together, but it might be because she doesn't have a lot more going on. She looks behind her to reverse out of the restaurant and sees Anna snuggled into the door probably passed out of hunger and Bonnie smiling annoyingly, that love smile. She was kind of sick of it and it had only been an hour.

Being single was a good thing, Caroline always had to remind herself but sometimes she felt like a single mom taking care of everyone in her life. Driving down the lane she sees the guy that was with them walking back towards the restaurant. She tells herself, "_Don't look back. Don't pick him up! You have your own stuff going on without having to give him a lift. And you're hungry too! Maybe he'll buy us a pizza_." She pulls over and unlocks the door. He stops recognizing her and getting into the back next to Anna.

She tells him, "You're buying us a pizza." He salutes her through the mirror as she drives on and Anna awakes squealing "Pizza!" bonnie laughs and Caroline gives herself a mental pat on the back because it ain't gonna pat itself. They pull into a local pizzeria the girls used to eat at when they first moved her and couldn't afford much else.

They all get off and Damon thanks them for their hospitality realizing Kat drove off with his luggage, he's thankful he has his wallet and jacket. Damon was happy his white elephant (the one that got away) had such nice friends, southern hospitality he supposed. They sat down as a waiter came over pulling out his pencil from behind his ear. Damon looked up at him and asked him to bring a full pizza to each girl of whatever they wanted.

Soon after four different pizza were set on the table, he raised his first slice and said, "To Elena's really great friends. I'm humbled and eternally grateful to you three ladies for helping me out tonight. I can only hope that the pizza can begin to express this." The girls eyed him before breaking into laughs and smiles while taking their first slices and touching them to his in a cheers motion.

After they finished what they could they all got boxes of left over pizza paid the check and piled into the red ford fiesta. Bonnie offered to let him sleep on their couch to which he cried a "Thank you!" too. Caroline figured it was only fair since Elena was probably in Canada by now.

After a few more minutes they reached their destination and Caroline turned off the car, unlocking them all. She walked around the back to head towards the elevator and pushed the call button. Turning to him she said, "I have work at eight but if you want I can drop you off anywhere you like before then." Damon said, "I would fully appreciate the gesture, once I figure out the address." Handing Caroline his phone showing her the text his little brother Stephan had sent him earlier in the day.

It said, "Hey so Klaus got the night guard to hold a spare key for you. It should be there under your name, Klaus will be by in the morning to help you get sorted in the guest room." At the end of the text was the address and this Klaus' number. Recognizing the address she nodded, saying, "Lucky you, I work a few blocks from there."

After the silent and less awkward elevator ride up they entered a long hall, walking past six doors by his count to their left. Anna handed Caroline the pizza boxes as she reached into her bag to pull out the key unlocking the door and holding it so they could all enter.

She let the door close then locked it all four times. Caroline went to the hall closet to bring a guest blanket and pillow. Yes she's fancy like that. While Bonnie gave her flowers to Anna who placed the vase on the breakfast table.

Bonnie went over to the couch to pull the bed out, "I really hate that I'm the only one who can pull this thing out." To which Damon replied, "We've all had that problem sometimes, am I right?" they all shook their heads at him. Caroline placed the pillow and blanket down on the bed as Anna grabbed the discarded pizza boxes from the table by the door and stuck them in the fridge.

They all went to their own rooms and called it a night leaving Damon to contemplate the days misfortunes, thinking "She giveth and she taketh away." As he pulled his shirt off kicking off his boots and undoing his top button from his pants he folded his coat and shirt stacking them on the coffee table that had been moved aside placing his boots by it.

Moving towards the makeshift bed he sat down rubbing his face with his hands trying to get the image of her angry at him to not hurt so bad. He quickly realized it wasn't working so he gave up and lay backwards praying sleep would soon consume him. It didn't.

Before anyone them knew it day broke and the apartment was abuzz with movement between alarms, a coffee machine, showers, make up and outfits for the day. He got up trying to put his clothes on before the girls saw his tired half naked barefoot state.

Heading to the kitchen he poured mugs of coffee for them all deciding on making breakfast. Placing the mugs on the counter he took a sip of his and it tasted strange due to the fact that he didn't have a toothbrush but he sucked it up as he thought, "Caffeine is caffeine after last night."

As the girls' smelled food, good smelling food they followed their noses and rumbling stomachs to the kitchen where Damon was making eggs, bacon, and mini pancakes. Bonnie ready for the day already sat down taking her mug and adding sugar to it.

Anna was dressed but only half her face was done she thanked him for the mug grabbed it and ran for the bathroom as Caroline yelled after her, "Hey! Don't mess with my stuff!" It was hard to sound indignant in a fluffy blue towel with a pink one wrapped around her head and bunny slippers on her feet.

Damon turned and said, "Good Morning, can't be mad at the guy who makes breakfast right?" noticing Caroline in her towel he says, "Nice towel but I hope you won't be wearing that to work." Bonnie laughed and also turned to Caroline telling her to hurry because the flower shop opened at seven today and she needed a ride. Caroline rushed off towards her room mumbling something about her being the owner and being able to open whenever she wanted.

Bonnie then drew her attention to Damon who was currently flipping the pancakes and said, "We aren't mad at you just so you know. Elena is, maybe Kat too but not us. We don't know you well enough. We just know you're the only one who can make Elena feel the way her opposing counsel is gonna feel when she passes her bar exam and takes on the real cases."

He turns to her holding out the spatula storing any information he can get on her, "Does that make me special?" he asks with what Bonnie thinks is a mix of hope and elation. She takes a sip of her coffee crosses her legs and leans forward before she says. "Damn special." Damon smiles and takes the pancakes off the griddle, stacking bonnie up with extra bacon as a thank you.

Bonnie wave's goodbye as Caroline and Damon drive further into the city after having dropped her in front of her store. She goes to unlock it before realizing there's a white piece of paper slipped into the door and door frame. She pulls it out and opens it up, it reads, "Always leading me down the right path, thank you my darling Bonnie."

No signature but she knew who it was from and she revels with delight as mother and her little daughter came in to make an order. She apologizes and quickly gets her order book out to right down the flower arrangement type, date due, payment and contact information.

Anna hears a knock at the front door but she can't be sure who it is since Caroline and Bonnie don't really have social lives and its starting to affect hers. She walks to the door careful not to make a noise just in case stopping close to it and peeking through the hole. And that's when she sees her Adonis. She holds a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling aloud as she dances around.

She stops short when she hears his muffled voice on the other side saying, "I can see your shadow moving you know." Frozen in her place she blushes and quickly unlocks the door, "Uh, hi! You're not Bonnie." Anna's heart stops, of course he's not single and interested in her roommate. She says, "Nope, I'm just Annabelle, wait no Anna I hate my whole name. Ha ha." She clears her throat before continuing. "I'm staying with Caroline and Bonnie for the moment. They aren't here by the by."

She mentally face palms herself "_By the by Anna really?_" but her mouth won't stop, "They left a bit early because Bonnie had to open early today and Caroline was doing a favor for this guy we met. And I actually have to beat Caroline to work because I'm her assistant. It's so strange, you look familiar."

She really hates herself right now and she can just feel the heat rising in her face as he stares. Eyes boring into her with an amused expression mixing with something else. He says, "Well my name is Jeremy, I'm Elena's younger brother but not by much." He extends his hand to her and she takes it in both her hands shaking it. They feel a spark and that's when she jumps him and he lets her.

Clothes flying around the apartment she's very glad she took over Caroline's bathroom today being buffed and shaved to perfection for this. She silently send a prayer up to whoever is listening to not let him stop whatever he's doing to her neck as he makes his way to the hall and pins her against the wall her legs still around his waist. She lets out a moan spurring him on and they don't make it to her bedroom at the end of the hall but they do however into Bonnie's room.

Already mostly naked and fully willing she jumps up from his lap making him whine in pain and protest as she remembers she has to go to work. He looks at her with these big brown doe eyes and she's a goner, taking his head in-between her hand kissing him hard and throwing his head back down grabbing her phone from her back pocket to call in sick as he kisses down her stomach.

###

AN: WORKING ON A LNG KLAROLINE CHAPTER FOR TONIGHT.


	9. Chapter 9 Not Expected

Caroline and Damon park on the side of the street next to Kat's building to wait for her to come down and let Damon take his luggage. As they round the corner she spots Kat walking over to them, Caroline always thought Kat's walk was more of a prowl. But today something was off as she greeted her walking toward her with Damon to follower her into the garage.

Kat and Caroline help him transfer form car to car. After Kat hugs Damon and tells him, "Don't you give up on her!" Waving her a mocking finger at him like a school teacher for good measure. Caroline sees Damon give a small smile in response before saying goodbye and turning away. They get back into her car and drive well inch closer to the building Damon will be staying at.

Klaus couldn't get out of the house fast enough this morning, it was four am and people were already there setting up for this weekend, "_Its only Thursday!_" he thought striding passed the people on the sidewalk not caring if he knew them or not trying to get to his building. He felt the need to paint or steal something and he couldn't do either without his humble abode, he missed it.

Finally reaching the front of his apartment he noticed a red car with a blonde trying to park, and Damon Stephan's older brother standing by the car motioning her forward and backward. Klaus rolled his eyes. "_Great Damon brought home a shag_." He quickly moved toward the revolving door trying to get up to his apartment to retrieve the manila file waiting for him containing his next job before Damon noticed him.

Pushing the elevator call button he greeted Carl the night guard as he left, turning back when the elevator announced its arrival with a ding. He got in and pushed his floor, _penthouse_, looking up he saw the two of them lugging Damon's luggage towards the top of the stairs up front.

He had to admit Damon had good taste the girl had a nice body however he had yet to see her face. She kept her back to him and as the doors of the elevator closed a thought entered him, "_The crazy thing is I want to see her face._" He shook it off staring at himself in the reflection of the doors he went over why women were a distraction.

Damon helps her park into a visitors spot by the front, he tried to get her to park reverse but it wasn't her strong suit. After asking if she wants him to do it he is rebuked with a glare that read _'push off or die'_. He raises his hands in mock defense, next she turns her car off he walks to the back of the car.

She gets out letting the doors lock behind her, popping the trunk as she does so. Caroline stops when she's standing next to him. Damon shrugs while she looks at him expectantly. He asks, "What?" and she crosses her arms shifting her wait to one side, "I was going to help you with your luggage. How long are you staying that you need this much? He doesn't know whether or not to be worried that a Barbie doll is telling him he has too much luggage or not but he just says, "Grab the carry-ons. I'll get the two big cases." She nods her head in approval before looking into the boot of her car.

He laughs internally seeing a girl with a small frame and heels carrying his four duffel bags. He grabs the one her right swinging it around his shoulder before she gives him a grateful look. They make their way to the double doors as a man greets them by the revolving door by tipping his hat. Damon waves not knowing what else to do as Caroline waits for him on the top stairs by the revolving door. "_She's fast even in those shoes._"

Caroline thinks he has to be the slowest guy to ever exist, walking at a sluggish rate towards her, she begins to think, "_I'm so gonna be late for work. That's what you get for going out of your way!"_ silently reprimanding herself as he reaches her at the top of the stairs he comments, You're pretty light on your feet." She thanks him but doesn't tell him why, she doesn't do back story especially with a gut she's know half a day.

The truth is she's been taking courses on how to gain the skills of a thief. Yes that's a real thing. As an art insurance specialist it is important to know what can or will happen in order to help her companies client. She must understand all security risks and be up to date on techniques used by thieves. Being Caroline she's chalk full of bad case scenarios making her the best in her given field. Taking all kinds of body endurance classes, locksmith courses, forgery courses -you name it.

She like to pretend it's not to fill her alone time when her real job makes her go home as she watches Damon talk to the day guard by a nice platform of desks." It's really fancy in here." says her inner small town girl in the back of her mind. Mentally she checks her exits, people in the room, number of threats, and how many steps to the elevator counting the floors. Damon walks toward her waving around a keycard. "What is this a hotel?" he shakes his head at her saying, "New security key, I guess."

They make their way to the elevator and it automatically opens as she reaches for the call button. Entering Damon pushes the penthouse button wiggling his eyebrows at her. She rolls her eyes and thinks, "_Whoever this Klaus guy is. He's got serious bachelor issues_." (pot-Kettle issues) Then she smiles at Damon before reaching the penthouse entering right into the living room. She walks in looking down thinking she should probably take off her shoes considering how well rich everything looks.

Klaus hears the elevator as he places the file in his work case heading toward the elevator putting on his happy face, "_Ugh_." Dropping his suitcase by the entryway round table he looks up as the door opens. He sees them both, though once again not her face because she's looking downwards, he automatically looks down thinking there's something he's tracked in while he entered earlier. But no. Damon says, "Hi, roomie!" as Klaus gestures to the right wing of the apartment for him to go that way.

The girl is still standing there and Klaus is starting to think Damon is a sick bastard for dating a woman who isn't all there. He walks toward her just as her starts moving forward which turns out to be her big mistake considering her heel gets caught in the fluffy carpet. His hands instinctively go out to catch her like she's a Ming vase he's trying to protect from falling to the ground sounding the alarms.

Her blonde curls flying everywhere and hitting his face as her fingers latch onto his arms bags sailing through the air around them. He curses Damon for making her carry the damn bags but then thinks he could have helped if he wasn't in a rush to get up here. The sick part is he's got her against him, trying to steady her as she shakes but he still hasn't seen her face. He groans inwardly at the heel still stuck in his carpet which seems to fascinate her to no end watching her trying to pull it out.

Caroline thinks she could just die up here right now, she can't believe her luck. Just when she had decided she should remove her shoes before this happened, it happened. She thought she might go head first into the round table on her right but instead she was caught in someone's very sturdy, well-defined arms.

For a second she thinks its Damon and she's grateful because while she doesn't know him well, he's the devil she knows. Her fingers instinctively dig into his arms searching for confirmation of this but instead the feel the sleeves from an unknown person's button up is all she gets.

She blushes and pretends her stuck shoe and the carpet surrounding it is the most fascinating thing in the world hoping the ground will swallow her up here on the twenty-eighth floor. She waits, but it doesn't. Instead she looks up after hoping her blush has resided from her cheeks and well everywhere.

Even if it did once she sees his eyes, big and blue staring right into hers just inches from her face. Her blush is back in full force. She tears her eyes away after what feels like forever looking around and sure enough Damon isn't even in the room anymore. She remembers herself and retracts her arms off of him trying to straighten up but still having his arms around her is a problem. "_Why hasn't he let go yet?_" she asks herself.

He's caught in her scent, loving the feel of her in his arms he tries to remember how long it's been since he held anyone this close besides his sister though not even. And she certainly wasn't his sister, eliciting some foreign body sensations he would rather not pay attention to. Her eyes sparkling bright and filled with a light he thought would easily be worth more than his favorite painting.

He realizes she's moving against him, trying to break off their contact and it's like a crack and sizzle burn as her hands meet his bare ones trying to pull him off. A confused expression is painted on her face throughout the process as she tries to wriggle free exciting those foreign sensations again. He closes his eyes as the sensation envelops him hearing her harsh breath as he feels her cheek move against his.

Then he hears Damon's thumping boots resounding down the hall towards them. He realizes his positioning and how long he's been holding Damon's girl. Her eyes still watching him making him look at her feeling unbelievably exposed. He lets his hands slide off her with some reluctance as Damon enters the living space Klaus places his hands behind his back. Thinking he can't get in trouble if his hand don't go looking for her again.

As Damon walks in she runs her hands down her skirt trying to smooth it out after bending over to make sure her shoe isn't still caught in the carpet beneath her. She looks up at Damon hands beside her shrugging when he gestures to the bags. She's too busy trying to pretend this guy who hasn't spoken a word to her even could make her feel hot and cold all at once. "_It's just been too long_." She tells herself.

Damon grabs the last three bags surrounding her, and comes in for a hug. She wraps him into a hug as her eyes widen. She sees Klaus? watching her, his jaw ticking and she's wondered what she did to get such an annoyed face from him. She turns her head to Damon as he lets he go and says, "I hope to see you around. Just be careful with how you tread the whole Elena situation. She's my closest friend and I'd hate to have to come back here and kick your ass."

He nods as she turns to face the other guy in the room, "Thank you for earlier. Klaus, am I right?" He nods taking his hand out for her to shake outwardly disinterested. He says, "Yes." As Damon walks back down the hall lugging his bag leaving them alone again. "He speaks!" she says aloud and she thinks, _"British accent, great that makes this ten times worse than before_." She blushes at her thought process knowing she'll be thinking about him later.

He nods at her assessment of his speaking capabilities laughing internally at how he can't seem to string words into sentences at the moment. Having realized that Damon and she had nothing going on should not have made him as happy as it did. He couldn't deny how happy he was, he was just trying to keep her from noticing by moving behind the table feigning indifference. He seen her face, and felt her touch now he needs a name any name but he refuses to ask, "_There is no point to ask if you won't be seeing her again._" he thinks.

His head was starting to hurt as much as the rest of him as he racked his brain on how to make her stay and talk to him longer knowing he had to get to work soon. He looked at his watch for good measure, looking up he tries to forget how her touch combined with his is like spark and tinder. He puts out his arm walking toward her to which she takes after a moment walking her to the elevator and pushing the button.

"Just making sure you made it off the carpet in one piece." He says with a small smirk taking Caroline away from her own though process leading her to the entrance. She hastily nods biting her lip to any form of retort but none came to her as she stepped into the elevator turning to face him.

She's in awe of his unfailing charisma. A part of her feels on edge at that realization, liking a guy who actually seems rude, arrogant and she still can't resist him. "_Yeah Caroline, you have a great type_." His hand comes up toward her face waving a bit as she shakes her head recognizing she hasn't pressed the ground button yet and he's noticed.

She moves forward off the wall uncrossing her legs walking towards him, "_No the buttons_," she thinks "_press the button and look down_." She steps back and hears him say more to himself than her, "Goodbye." She looks up at him and says "Caroline, my name is Caroline." As the doors close in front of them slowly descending downward she drones. "He didn't ask you for your name Caroline!" she tells herself.

Trying to muster up the rest of her self-respect from the floor of the elevator she stands up straight and walks out the elevator straight down to the revolving door not looking back once. She gets into her car driving towards work hoping Anna is already there with new client files to review and distract her form the natural disaster that just took place.

Klaus is stock still standing by the elevator holding on to the last words slipping from her mouth as the doors closed on them. "Caroline." He whispers to himself wishing he didn't have so much to do so he could stay home today and sketch her face imprinted in him now. She shouldn't have done that, told him her name because now a big part of him wants to see her again.

He makes himself reach for his briefcase and suit jacket before turning back to push that button again, hoping stupidly for a second that she's still on it and coming back to ride down with him. He gets into the empty elevator pushing the garage button. He gets into his Lotus, driving out of his reserved section heading to work before Stephan calls to tell him he was late again.

When he gets to his office however he finds that he's actually there before Stephan and feels like he should jump up and click his shoes together. He quickly decides against it as he heads to his enclosed office waving hello to his secretary then locking the door behind him he sets his briefcase down on his desk. Coming around his sits in his black leather chair, opening the case and pulling out the file he rips open the side pouring the contents onto the desk. His new job is kind of his specialty though not being on to brag he's still excited to fence this painting. He feels a rush of endorphins as his eyes hungrily read the papers in front of him and his fingers reach the pictures on his left.

He starts going through them wishing he had let his secretary bring him his coffee and breakfast first. He goes to his mini fridge behind him reaching inside for a water bottle his eyes still on the pictures of the painting he is tasked to commandeer. Placing the pictures down he opens the water bottle and flips to the file speed-reading through to the page that's supposed to tell him where it is, who has it and how he can get it.

He reads the name, Caroline Forbes. And thinks nothing of it never having met her he thinks, "_Easy peasy_." Get the girl to fall in love with him let down her defenses and let my get my hands all over her security intel. He's done it a few times, not the best part of his job but it definitely wasn't the worst. Besides if he didn't, he would probably never keep company.

Turning back to the pictures he goes to spreads them out trying to find her picture skimming over her personal files to get a feel for her. Klaus spots a corner of a shot underneath another photo he pulls it out with his fingers as he takes a swig of water.

He regrets that action when he chokes seeing as his client is asking him to become master in all things Caroline. "_His Caroline. Wait whoa back up mate, not yours. You met her for two seconds. Get your head back in the job."_ He shakes his head looking for napkins to clean of his wet shirt as his throat burns.

Caroline walks into her office virtually unscathed by her tumulus morning in the penthouse of a one Klaus, what was his last name? She greets the girls in reception, as her boss Meredith walks in from her office. Seeing her she asks if Caroline had a moment to discuss a private matter.

Caroline not wanting to have a private moment with her best friends ex nodded in agreement remembering that unfortunately Meredith was her boss. Following Meredith into her office she hung back by the door dreading another conversation over Matt. She dug her heels into the carpet closing the door behind her willing herself not to sit down and make this as short as possible.

Meredith took her time walking over to her desk before sitting down simultaneously crossing her legs and arms. Caroline couldn't help but think if she had kept her legs crossed Matt wouldn't be so bitter and she wouldn't be stuck in a bad Friends scenario. Chandler Bing sleeping with her boss having it end badly was not her idea of fun, but it did make her Rachel.

Caroline puts a stop to whatever Meredith has to say by putting up a hand and saying, "I know you miss Matt. However I still refuse to get in the middle of it. You had you're chance and you blew it. You only get one with Matt. He's had too many people let him down. Myself included but you blew him off for a guy on the rebound. I mean Alaric is a great guy, good at his job but way too in love with Jenna to ever think of you as more than a fling."

Going a little overboard Caroline closed her mouth with both her hands looking up at Meredith with wide eyes she said, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that last bit. I've just had a morning." Raising her hands for emphasis Caroline is hoping for some empathy from her boss. Her boss nodded in acknowledgment replying, "I was actually just going to say you have a client coming in an hour. Nicklaus Mikaelson, there's a brief on your desk, though don't expect Anna in until noon." With that Caroline turned the handle she had been clinging to behind her back and said "Thank you for the heads up!" waving goodbye and racing towards her office.

###


	10. Chapter 10 Not The Plan

Caroline went to her office wishing that hadn't just happened on top of everything else this morning. Her nerves were fried but she had to keep pushing through the day prepping for her next meeting. Plus Anna still hadn't called she picked up her phone dialing her cell phone before it went to voicemail. She hung up and opened the file with the label Niklaus Mikaelson on it. "_Who names their kid that? It's so medieval._"

"_This guy is late._" Caroline thought after waiting for a half hour after his set appointment. She shifted in her chair tapping her fingers on her glass desk deciding on going over her work roster to find Mr. Dalton's number and tell him she found his painting in Norway earlier this week. After that she reorganized her schedule to include a scaling course she had wanted to take last year glad to be given so much time she sent a silent "_Thank you_" to her late client.

Klaus was late, he despised being late however when he found out Caroline was a part of this job he was a glass case of emotion. Always a man with a plan Klaus thought he could play it cool almost convincing himself of it too. Stephan stepped in an hour late noticing he was smiling. Klaus hadn't realized but now he felt his cheeks sore from the action and it afflicted him. He mentally checked out deciding against doing the job before thinking about the last time he said no to a job his mind wandering to Kol.

Klaus shook his head in frustration, "_I'm a damn professional, I could do this job in my sleep. Some girl I spent, what two seconds with? She's not gonna make me look like a fool."_ He stood up walking toward the big window he had in his office then removed his stripped gold tie tossing it aside. Afterwards he went on unbuttoning the top two buttons of his white shirt trying to breathe feeling it suffocating him at the collar.

He was feeling uncomfortable about seeing her so soon after this morning shrugging he thought, "_The Company could never know she had literally fallen into my arms on her own before the job even presented itself. That would mean her death._" Uncuffing his cufflinks he removed them as well rolling up his sleeves wishing he hadn't met her, he couldn't help but think about going home to change into something else. "_Bigger issues Klaus! If they know you knew her personally she's done for keep it professional!_"

She adjusted her make up as she waited hoping Anna would be back in time to announce her new client as she finished up. She wondered, "_Where is that girl was anyways?_" Putting on some pink lip stain she checked out how she looked the mental picture of Klaus popped up and she questioned if he would like the color on her lips.

With some embarrassment she remembered she was hardly wearing any make up this morning in her haste to drop Damon to come in to work early. "_He must have thought I was hideous!_" she wasn't sure why she cared anyways. "_Klaus was a total buttface not even talking to me the whole time like I wasn't good enough, okay twice but still. He could have made an effort_." She pulled out her mascara wand applying small amounts to each side. She groaned in frustration.

She felt like Lizzie in the scene where she has to dance with the reprehensible Mr. Darcy trying to make small talk only to be rebuffed. "_Next time I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind about that! Wait hold up a minute._" She thought, "_What next time? That was definitely the last time I will ever see him._" She blushed thinking about it anyways, "_What if he walked in here now?"_ She would probably want to jump him but hate him for it, she felt it earlier too. She hated that an elitist like him could affect her so much. She believed he was a bad paradox clouding her thoughts the last three hours for no reason.

"_I'm so damn late!_" he knew it but Klaus couldn't shake his nerves so he decided to sketch trying to relax himself, usually it worked. Usually being the key word. He was drawing trying to clear his mind hoping inspiration for the firm's new project might come to him but he just ended up drawing her multiple times. He wanted to throw the portraits in the trash or pass them through the office shredder a few times but he couldn't bring himself to pull them out of his book.

Looking up at the building where she worked he counted the windows passed the lobby, thirty-six in all. He had ascended taller in the past but it might be easier coming in as an inside job this time. He wasn't sure how to play it this time. Klaus wanted to spend time with Caroline not that he would ever admit to anyone starting with himself plus he had to important tasks today. The first was woo her, it was dangerous but if this was the only way to do task two it had to be done.

He took long strides to the elevator pressing her floor, twenty-six feeling sick with anticipation as the doors slid closed then it got worse. The elevator opened on his floor and his mind went blank. He forgot to pay attention to the basics of his job in the moment taking in that this was where she worked. He'd have to take a lot longer heading back to the elevator to count cameras, fire escapes, trash and mail drop boxes to just in case. Klaus had the blueprints but it was always better to get a feel of the room.

Caroline was relieved when her phone rang, she quickly picked up hoping to hear her assistant and was pleased to hear her on the other end. "Nicklaus Mikaelson is her to see you Ms. Caroline." Caroline giggled at that before stopping to hear what Anna was whispering "_hottie_" was all she heard. She said, "Please lead him in and stall my next appointment I don't know how long this will take." She hung up standing by her desk smoothing out the wrinkles in her white shift dress removing her cardigan as she heard the door open and manly footsteps coming towards her.

She bent forward recalling her lip stain and mirror were still on her desk she hastily grabbed them trying to place them into her purse as the footsteps got uncomfortably close to her. "_Really close."_ she thought as she turned around quickly about to reprimand the person behind her." _Who did he think he was?"_ her mind already doing battle with the invader of her personal space. As she turned she felt her hair hit his face "It was getting a little long." an errant thought drifted through the back of mind. Catching herself on him, as her heel slipped on the flooring, "Did someone wax the floor lately?" she thought she said in her head but hearing a seriously hot chuckle by her right ear meant she said it aloud.

She placed her head onto his shoulder whining in protest thinking how it could possibly get worse. Her eyes shot upward as she gasped realizing her head was leaning on this man as were her hands. She could feel the buttons of his shirt through her dress fabric. Slowly she unlatched herself away from his well-defined body looking up at the man finally.

He couldn't believe his luck it had been changing all morning going to good and bad like a bloody badminton match. He walked in watching her undressing, okay taking off her sweater but she might as well have stripped because he was definitely distracted by her. Hair shinning in the sun by her own window where she stood all in white, he relished it. He walked right to her trying to see her face he couldn't get it quite right earlier in his office standing behind her waiting for her to turn.

Right now with her in his arms for the second time his luck was definitely good. At least his body thought so, he couldn't quite stop thinking about her knowing it was bad 'cause she could get dead rather quickly around him. He couldn't help himself and forgot about task two, wires short circuiting in his brain at the moment looking in her eyes he licked his lips.

"Klaus?" she looked at him not believing he was even her in her office let alone right next to him still rather close. Stepping even further back to put some distance in between them just as Anna came in with a tea tray. Caroline walked around her desk to Anna leaving Klaus behind it making a '_help-me_' face to Anna who nodded in agreement before '_helping_' her. Anna said, "Your tea Mr. Mikaelson." Backing up slowly she turned to Caroline giving her thumbs up and winking suggestively while she pulled down the blind by the door.

Caroline felt like she could die, she seriously wanted someone to smother her with a pillow and leave her there. She turned to Klaus as she heard the door click closed he had walked around her desk in the process of all this. "Please sit down Mr. Mikaelson." She said coming around her desk gesturing to the chairs in front of her ignoring his grin. He sat by the one closest to the tea tray and herself taking his teacup and blowing on it softly while watching her.

She tried not to watch him as he did this, "_Did he have to be so good at everything?_" she cleared her throat averting her eyes and pulling out his file from the drawer she had put in earlier. She had memorized while waiting for him she just needed to hold something solid to keep her grounded. She asked the first thing that popped into her head. "If your name is Niklaus why did you introduce yourself as Klaus this morning?" she tried to look like she meant to ask that question eyeing him speculatively.

"_This woman really is something else."_ Klaus thought to himself stirring what was left of his tea. He loved the way she said his given name, no one but his brother Elijah called him that but he might consider letting her. She hadn't meant to ask that question, he could tell but he would let it slide for now. "my formal name is Niklaus, my mother was a fan a literature and thought it would suit a son of hers. It was bestowed upon me, for business purposes however I prefer Klaus." He took out the spoon from his tea taking a sip once more before adding, "You may call me either as long as you don't call me Mr. Mikaelson." He smiled swallowing the rest of his tea.

She was at a loss for word shifting around like an animal in a cage looking for a way out, she found one by her expression. "Why did you make the appointment under Niklaus Mikaelson then?" he scoffed placing the teacup aside leaning toward her elbows on his knees hinds clasped together. "I didn't my receptionist did. I'm very fond of her so I really can't fire her for your misunderstanding."

She gaped at him her eyes narrowing before she sat back her face in a pout as he chuckled. He knew what she was thinking again, it was as if they were one trying to solve one another and he was better at this game. "_She thinks I'm sleeping with my receptionist._" Leaning back he reclines on the chair putting his hands behind his neck in a resting position. "So back to business, no?"

She really doesn't like him now, "_The beautiful brilliant british bastard._" She smiles at her words before turning to her alter ego the one who was at the top of her class and could wipe the floor with him. "Before we begin _Mr. Mikaelson, _let's be clear I'm at the top of my field and I won't have man I just met try to smooth talk me like I'm a drunken cast-off at last call wanting some rich boy to take me home and solve my problems. If you thought for a second that was how this was gonna go you can leave, if not I would really like to explain to you what we can do to help you insure your art work."

He looks stunned and Caroline is glad to be have shut him up for a bit not wishing to play another game of cat and mouse. She wills for his response refusing to take her eyes away from his for a minute not even blinking. He sits up and asks, "What services could you offer me?" Klaus asks smirking as she catches his double meaning, he continues after a moment, "For my one-of-a-kind art piece of course."

He's laughing at her. "_You would think that about your piece… of art you smug son-of-a- _"she smiles nodding at him crossing her legs swiveling her chair as she stands again. He says "Don't fall." She officially hates him. "If were done here Mr. Mikaelson you can leave." He stands walking toward her, "Don't be mad love, it was just a joke."

He looks at her stoking her cheek when he comes to a stop behind her desk again where they stared. "Ohh, wait no." She moves her head away walking backward as he walks toward her completely invading her space again. She backs up into her black shelf knowing she hit the wall she looks up at him coming closer placing his hands on the wall behind her leaning into her.

**15 Minutes Later…**

The bastard refuses stop saying her name, every time he does her body wants to bow to his will, "_What's wrong with you Forbes?_" She knows what it just happened like fifteen minutes ago but she refuses to acknowledge it. Not now. She walks to the front of her desk sitting on the edge hands at her sides for support. Refusing to look into his dancing blue eyes she says, "It's all pretty basic I draw up a plan for you to review. If you like it after that we have a deal to sign, after you don't have to see me until something happens to it or you have a payment problem but that's more for Mindy in the finance department. If you don't we renegotiate or you find somewhere else to help you."

She stands hoping he gets that it's time for him to leave then offers to walk him out. Klaus probably thinks it's to get more time with him but mostly it's to make sure he's gone. As they walk she watches him though not in an '_I-so-want-you-right-_now' way but in an '_I-should-run-a-background-check-on-you_' kind of way. That's when she sees his mouth moving like he's counting turning her head to where he's looking she continues to feign interest in what he's saying. She sees the mail drop box then shifts her gaze up to his eye line realizing what he's doing, "_He's casing my office! Why?_"

"_No_." she thinks it's not possible, "_I'm just jumpy and looking for a reason to not like him._" Not that she needs one, she got a long list forming she mentally pictures herself in her brain sitting at a desk with a scroll and feather pen jotting down reasons manically. He stops turning to her, as the elevator tolls somewhere in the distance. She realizes they walked the whole floor ending by Meredith's office.

"_That part was easy._" he thinks turning to her, brow furrowed as she watches him waiting for whatever he has to say. "_She's not making this part as easy_." Pondering what just happened in the office moments ago he understands her anxiety feeling rather strange himself. He compliments the room trying to keep her attentive of him, hoping to distract her from what he was doing which was going over his checklist. He found himself looking at her through the corner of his eye just to see if she would try sneaking a glance at him. He catches her soon after before finishing up his list and turning to her.

He extends his hand for her to shake, the movement shocking even him. She takes it, saying "Have a nice day Mr. Mikaelson." It stings when he hears her say that. He nods saying, "Looking forward to seeing you real soon Caroline." Walking away counting the rest of the way to the elevator, "_Next time count the stair steps_." he had to get back to his office for a lunch meeting with Stephan.

Meredith walks out of her office in time to hear Klaus saying my name and venturing into the speech about how I should let clients use my first name, even attractive ones. To which I jeer, "_Take your own advice._" I think as I nod to her hoping to shut her up. Soon Mer does and I'm not left long to process the whole Nik/Klaus thing just yet heading to my next meeting.

Walking past the cubicles I head back to my office seeing Anna talking with my next client, noticing me he says "Hi Ms. Forbes." She says, "Please enter." wishing to have a moment with Anna before entering. "Where were you this morning!?" She reprimands the girl as Anna stares at her looking shamefaced. Caroline automatically knows what and where but not with who. "Details later." she says turning to her door as Anna nods.

Klaus took a cab straight to the lunch meeting wishing he had time to think about what just happened back on the twenty-six floor. He was there but it was like he was watching himself in an out of body experience scenario. "At least I got to set up the camera in her office." he says talking to himself. Klaus had failed miserably at wooing her, he wasn't usually that forward.

He also never had to pull out the big gun, you know which one. Not that one you nasty. But she made him do it with her supple lips stained in that color just begging to be ….awkward. He notices Stephan sitting across from him staring at him, he breaks out into a smile telling Klaus, and whoever she is you've got it bad brother."

Klaus doesn't have time to take a steak knife to Stephan's thigh because the man their meeting appears shaking Stephan's hand and nodding toward Klaus. Klaus spends the rest of the meeting in a Caroline induced daze nodding here and there when it seemed appropriate. Going over different ways that meeting could have gone in his head, he shouldn't have kissed her but he did and wanted to again, very soon.

Caroline sat down with Anna at a café near their office not even waiting for her to sit down she's already asking, "Well who was it? How was it? Where? Not my room right? Please say no!" Anna blushes, she tells Caroline in between ordering drinks and food, making the waiter spill Caroline's tea and mixing up the girl's orders. Anna still hasn't said who she notes. Nodding at Anna glad to have a distraction from what happened in her office.

He wouldn't be there when she got back but it still felt weird going back, she still smelled his cologne on her, in her hair on her dress it was as beautiful and awful as watching the employees at Louis Vuitton burn their products. Tears. Turning she grabs her purse from the side of her chair pulling out her wallet and pulling out a twenty handing it to the waiter. She looks at Anna who's' been strangely quiet since the retelling of her early morning tryst.

Caroline pokes her in the ribs saying, "You're a dirty little fun haver." Anna blushes, Caroline can't remember the last time Anna blushed over anything and here she was like a red-light blinking on and off. She laughs heartily before Anna puts a hand over her mouth and Caroline licks it much to Anna's dismay. "Ew." she hears continuing her laughter.

Klaus hears a girl laughing rather loudly from across the street he turns over to see what so funny but all he sees is her with another woman at a café. She was sooo beautiful it like the sun was charging her light as she looked up trying to control her laughter. He looked away as her head turned in his direction. He stands up saying, "Good bye." as he pulled money out to pay for his share.

He promptly walks out passed Caroline rushing back to his office to try and get back to the master plan. Steal that painting, deliver and move on to the next job. He walks into his office seeing his sister at her receptionist desk eyeing him suspiciously, hanging up the phone she walks behind him to his office.

She slips in the room before he gets his hand on the handle to shut and lock the door. He grunts in defeat turning to her he puts his hands out in a '_what_' gesture. "Caveman." is all she says as she walks passed him sitting herself on one of his guest chairs. He walks around the other way behind his desk sitting down and scooting up making himself comfortably before she starts. "So are you planning on telling me about the girl Stephan told me about?" she says her grin getting bigger seeing his jaw tick.

###


	11. Chapter 11 Not a Layover

Anna was happy when the day was over, she loved working with Caroline but sometimes the girl was a little too neurotic. She spent the rest of the day getting her boss to focus on her work like a mother would a child. She tried to get her to say what was wrong but she just shrugged it off muttering to herself and going through her laptop. She grabbed her bag from a drawer in her desk pulling it over her head looking at the clock on the wall seeing it was close to six-thirty. She was gonna kill Caroline for making her late.

She knocks on the office door hoping Caroline will just let her go without having to stay and fax something or have an errand to do before morning. She says, "I'm heading out already Care, I have to meet Elena she text me a while ago. Maybe you want to come? Or not. It's up to you." Caroline didn't even look up waving her arm for Anna to leave going through her paperwork. Anna fist pumped the air as she practically sprinted to the elevator waving at the security guard making his rounds.

Elena had text her to meet up her at a local eatery not far from her job so she decided to walk enjoying the night air she smiled thinking about the morning she had. Her face fell entering the restaurant Elena had a guest, a very hot guest whom she had her legs around this morning. Elena noticed her and began flagging her down with a wave of her hand. "_She's so graceful_," thought Anna as she walked toward the two. Elena stood to hug her after she pulled her bag over her head to place it on the hair next to her feeling a breeze as her shirt when up she blushed.

Finn was happy he had got to the airport so early this morning because he had time to see the redhead from the day before making her way to the service claims for her baggage as well. He loved the way she walked and had to confess he had thought about her all night hardly sleeping though the brandy helped. He walked up behind her standing in the single file line waiting their turn. He tapped her on the shoulder hoping he wasn't being too forward. He had asked Kol's advice on how to approach her, to which Kol said, "Tell her they all you the candy man because all your moves are so sweet." To that he threw Kol's pillow in his face letting him go back to sleep, it was quite early in the morning. Koll grumbled something about asking him after coffee but Finn just left.

She turned her head toward him instantly recognizing him, "Hi!" she said with a smile. "_Wow he looks so good, even in the morning. Life is so unfair._" She thought as she reached out embracing him, "_Probably too forward,_" she thought until he hugged her back. Grinning she released him and asked him, "What are you doing here?! Well obviously coming for your luggage, 'cause this is that line. I'm sorry I'm just nervous and I'm never nervous." He quips, "Never say never." And she slaps his arm playfully, "_Lady tone it down. You're practically drooling on him_."

Finn and Sage gather their things walking towards the exit where she says, "I have to go to the taxi line and get a cab to my hotel." Finn asks her, "Would you like to come to my house for some tea?" Seeing her face he asks "Coffee? Hot chocolate? Anything really I just want to keep taking to you until you leave back to Boston. I promise I'm not a serial killer." She laughs nodding and walks with him to his BMW in the parking lot towards the back. He has never felt as stimulated with a person as he does now talking back and forth like they've known each other for ages. He doesn't wish for the day to end as he helps her place her luggage in the backseat with his own.

Bonnie was frantic all day waiting for the six pm rush, meaning Kol. "_Would he come? Would he bring up the note? Was it even him? Did he see her wave to him?_" That was the biggest question and she feared the answer. She didn't want him to think she was a stalker. "_For all that is as holy as Jimmy Choo! Please don't let him think I'm obsessed with him!_" she thought pacing in the back of the freezer where she was making arrangements' for the event at his house this weekend. She had almost finished when she heard the door, taking off her gloves she walked toward the front as she started to untie her apron.

She stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw, more like whom though and she immediately felt sick to her core. Kol was here early, like two hours early and not alone. The girl with him was a bit taller than him "But who wouldn't be in those heels." Bonnie thought as she came to a stop behind the counter. She smiled as warmly as she could noticing Kol's arm wrapped around the brunette's waist holding her tightly.

"What can I do for you today?" she asked dying inside as the girl giggled whispering into his ear watching him smirk. He turned to her and said, "She wants something original, I don't care what it costs just make her a big bouquet." Handing her his card in the process of speaking to charge it. "_Fine._" thought Bonnie, "_It's gonna cost you._" She smiled pulling her hair up in a ponytail walking around to stand by them. She asked Kol to take a seat as she reached out for his dates hand to lead her to the back where she kept the flowers she was looking for.

Stephan finally made up his mind to tell Bekah about the kiss with Lexi last night, he had thought all day about what he should do and he decided it was the right thing to do. He checked out early from work considering how awkward it was having just the four of them at the office. Three of them too weirded out by one another for their own reasons, there was definitely a few elephants in that room. And poor Dana, Klaus' secretary was totally oblivious to the tension in the office. He decided to head to the market and pick up Bekah's favorite food to make her dinner so he could butter her up and then drop the bomb on her.

"_Maybe she'll just laugh it off right?_" he was pretending he didn't know his girlfriend as well as he did as he put the pasta to boil on their stove. His phone rang in his pocket, he read '**Damon**' as he took it out placing it by his ear pressing answer. "Hey brother, where have you been? I heard you dropped your stuff with Klaus and booked it." He heard his brother gurgle before answering with, "It was eleven in the morning I had to find a bar that served lunch."

Stephan knew that meant he had been drinking all day, "Do you need a ride back to the apartment? I'm making dinner now but I can pick you up before last call." Damon said no that he was already heading back but that they should meet up the next day to catch up. Stephan agreed saying, "It's probably a good idea to meet up considering you came into town after I tried convincing you for months." His brother hung up before he finished leaving him there with pasta stuck to the bottom of the pan when he turned to lower the temperature.

Jeremy smiled as he realized Anna was the girl that Elena kept going on about throughout the day having gotten back from his trip with Vicki. He couldn't understand why Elena thought he needed a tour of New York but he did know that she needed him out of her hair because she had to study for a test the next night. She would be busy and would have no time for him so she had decided to ask her friend, Anna, whom he was assured he would love to help her out. "_If only you knew how I already had loved your friend this morning."_ He thought but not as shamefully as he should have because she was a friend of Elena's.

He had fun with her this morning and hated that she had to leave for work right after when he wanted to spend more time with her. Jeremy liked to have fun but kind of felt rejected when Anna got up and left like it was nothing asking him to fix the bed before he heard the front door close. He could still feel her on him and if he had another chance he was taking it, maybe she could be his reason for sticking around. He thought about how he would act when she got here, he had no clue how to play this he just wanted more of her.

Anna showed up, "she looks even better than she did this morning, why is she frowning?" he stood up shaking her hand. She had decided to play it like she didn't know him so he went along with it, for now, his sister didn't need to get involved. "So you're the one that's going to be keeping me busy while Elena has her big test tomorrow? What did you have in mind? Physical pursuits? A game of Life? Movies? I hear they're playing An Affair to Remember at the old theater." He stopped himself, "_Cool down you idiot. She's gonna think you're nuts. Just breathe._" He clutches his hands looking as a dumbfounded Anna as the waiter places their drinks on the table.

Finn heard movement upstairs as they entered and figured it was just Kol still sleeping though by the time he had gotten home with Sage it was close to noon. He led her toward the kitchen after placing her jacket on the coat rack by the door along with his own. He asked her to sit in one of the wooden chairs as he looked around for a set of mugs and the tea kettle to start the drink portion of this visit. He sits across from her at the small table, she hasn't stopped smiling since she saw him and he feels pretty good about that.

They stare at each other in a comfortable silence waiting for the tea to boil in awe of one another, she can feel it. "_This is pretty awesome_," she thinks exhaling a breath she didn't know she was holding excited to see where this goes. She stands to help him as he pours asking what she likes with her tea. She says, "A drop of honey would be fine." He smiles at her and she doesn't care that she's just met him she really wants to kiss before the day is over.

Bonnie really shouldn't be doing this but she can't help herself, she's upset and feeling very vindictive it's a side of her she's even afraid of. Leading the girl to the back whose name is "Unique" by the way, "_What kind of name is Unique anyway_?" She tries to not picture what's going to happen on the date between her and Kol as she puts her gloves on to start making a bouquet for her. She smiles as the girl brings her the flowers she's picked from the baskets by the freezer unit. "_How could you forget that this guy comes in to by flowers for a different girl each night, what do you think he does with those dates?_ " It was all too real for Bonnie.

Kol felt really low, seeing Bonnie's face was enough to know he had gone too far bringing that girl here, he couldn't even remember her name. "_Why did you bring her here you nincompoop? If you regretted the note you should have just ignored it. She's going to hate you. Yes. Well that's the point_." He thought running his hand through his hair. He sat there waiting hearing bits and pieces as his date went on talking to Bonnie. He snarled in sufferance but made no move to hurry along the situation, he deserved this agony.

She asked Unique to put on an apron and gloves but she knew the girl would say "No," and she was right as the girl said it would ruin the look of the outfit. Bonnie nodded, as she grabbed the bunch wrapped in Unique's hands. She seemed really nice, just stupid if she thought she was more than just a one-time thing with Kol. She zoned out of the conversation as she cut the ends of the flowers so they were all the same size picturing a certain part of his anatomy as she did went. He didn't have to bring his date here. She decided he was doing this on purpose, that note was from him and he regretted it she lost all respect for him with each passing moment.

####


	12. Chapter 12 Not Liking the Burn

Thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites. It's a bit of a short chapter wrapping up the last one. I've been sick so I couldn't update this morning, as always thank you! J

**3:45 pm, Thursday**

Kol's date finally decided on what kind of bouquet she wanted with the most expensive nastiest looking flowers he had ever seen. He waited for them to finish in the back as a few customers' came in and started waiting in line. Bonnie was greeting them from the back room say. "I'll be out in a minute until then my assistant Kol there will ring anyone up that needs it." Kol's head shoot up at his name, "What?" he said, she responded by saying "Kol not in front of clients, just do as you're told." But I don't know how to use the register!" figure it out!" she shouted back.

He had figured it out by the sound of things, Bonnie inwardly giggled as she pictured Kol behind the register in his expensive suit filling the orders. A smile escaped her lips as she heard him whine about being stabbed by a thorn. Unique felt bad for him but didn't go help she was too excited about this being just for her. Bonnie hated these flowers but she kept them on just in case of situations like this. You know the ones where the guy you like needs to be taught a serious lesson in women play better. These flowers had an allergen she knew Kol had by one of their chats months ago. She really hated the dark side in her right now.

**8:45 pm, Thursday**

Kol's face broke out in hives, lumps and red blotches all over him in the middle of his date he only noticed after his date stared wide-eyed pointing at him. He freaked out when he saw his reflection on his salad fork yelling for the wait staff to be fired over this. His date ran out screaming. That was one of the good things, he was rid of her. "_There goes that one_." He threw his napkin down as he thought this. The chef was brought out and saw his dates flowers and informed him that that may have been the cause. He cursed. "_Bonnie did this on purpose, you got her to hate you. Congratulations' Kol_" he had to hand it to her this was clever, very clever but she was going to pay.

He couldn't drive because his eyes were starting to swell so he walked as far as could before hailing a cab to her flower shop. "_She had better be there_!" he was on his way to give her a piece of his mind but he passed out in the back seat. The driver had to go into the shop and ask if she knew him. Bonnie was still upset and was going to say 'no' until the driver said he was really sick and passed out in the back seat calling her name. She ran outside pulling the door open to him kissing the armrest on the other side of the cab mumbling her name. Bonnie put a hand to her mouth and told the cab driver to wait for her to lock up so they could get him to the hospital.

**10:35 am**

Damon was meeting with Stephan to catch up but he couldn't get Elena out of his head. Not that he really wanted to. He climbed the stairs to his baby brothers' apartment knocking three times. Stephan shouted, "It's open unless you're not Damon. If you're a robber keep going." Damon opened the door saying, "Hello brother." Stephan walked around the couch where he was working to come greet his brother asking him to sit. They sat and Damon watched his younger brother working on a design for a new business proposition they were trying to get to help out their firm.

Stephan got right to the point after a few minutes asking his brother point blank, "What is it that has you this way? Business is good, dads been gone for years so it can't be him hounding you. I don't wanna jump down your throat but I'm worried." He stopped short from his speech hoping it was enough to get his older brother to explain his mood swings, his partner Alaric was talking about. He fidgeted as he waited for his brother to respond, it was a long while before Damon's inner battled erupted giving in to talk about Elena. Stephan hears out his brother describing this girl he hardly knows Stephan can't help but think that he knows what he's going through.

What Damon describes was the inner turmoil he felt when Bekah would come home with other guys while he hung out with Klaus. Damon was in love with Elena and he didn't even know it yet, so Stephan invites him to a party Klaus is having for his brother on Saturday for a breather. He 'forgets' to mention he knows Elena through his own secretary, Lexi. "I really have to talk to her," shaking his head he says, "I've got to head back to the office' cause Klaus will be out all afternoon with some other stuff. I'll see you tomorrow. Text you the address in a bit." They part ways in the garage.

Damon having walked there decides to explore the city some more, needing to shake his thoughts without an alcohol induced coma. Thinking "_I've got a party to attend tomorrow and I want to impress, maybe hit it off with some girl. Maybe Elena would disappear from my head and let me be."_ He calls Katherine, but it goes straight to voicemail so he texts her that he's not going to be looking for Elena anymore so she can stop being mad at both of them. He heads to the park for a breather walking passed the Jungle Jim to the swings. Looking up at the sun he wishes he hadn't worn so many heavy clothes as he starts to swing not noticing the girl watching him on her way to the library nearby to study.

**11:20 am**

Elijah slept in finding it nice to not have to wake up at dawn he decided to skip his exercise too and rolled over on his side. After a while noise started coming from downstairs banging things, orders given out, and people shuffling back and forth so he got up and looked out his window. He saw that there were trailers parked around the side for the party the next day. He decides to shower hoping to drown the noise out in his newly renovated bath extending from his room. He takes his time removing his clothes, pulling his shirt over his head then his socks turning on the shower he then removes his pants to step in.

When he finishes he can't decide what to wear, his Friday suit or something casual. He laughs at himself because he doesn't know how to dress if he's not at work. Changing he comes down the stairs thinking they've all gone until he hears a thud sound, he automatically thinks it Kol messing with the party decorations and is about to yell for him. That's when he sees her. He finds Katherine slumped on the floor behind the centerpieces he's sure must have Bekah a fortune. Picking her up Elijah places her in his arms bridal style to carry her all the way up to his room happy to have fixed the bed in his laziness.

After a few moments she wakes, "_Where the hell am i_?" she ponders as she looks around the slate grey room. She hears a faucet running behind a door and she can only assume it's a bathroom. She immediately wants to get up and run out the other door but stops when the pain in her head comes back lying down she closes her eyes. He enters the room again -whoever he is she just knows it's a man because of his footsteps. She feels a cold towel on her head and some lavender by her nose but she refuses to open her eyes until he identifies himself. "Wake up for me alluring goddess Katherine." "It's Katerina actually my parents hanged it to Katherine when I was adopted." She says with her eyes still closed wishing she could peek at his face.

**11:45 am**

Matt is beyond happy his sister and Jeremy came back early this time around they were always off on some adventure. He always found it funny when Jer would call because Vicki would disappear on him for hours or days popping back up in front of him to head back to New York. Fortunately the two were more like siblings so there was no shot of them getting together and Matt was okay with that. More than anything he wanted to talk to Vicki about his girl Lexi, not that she was his just someone he had interest in. Just as he finishes ordering himself the special his sister walks in asking for the same. He stands to hug her and she kisses him on the cheek sliding into the booth across from him.

Lexi walks in after they've finished eating and catching up he notices her waving at him. Vicki grins at him and laughs punching him in the shoulder. "_She's so embarrassing_." Vicki says, "It's my cue to leave." Standing she hugs him again saying she'll be home for dinner so he should be too. Waving once more and saying "hello." To Lexi as Matt dies she walks out. "Hi Matt!" says Lexi and again he has no words. He smiles taking her in she's wearing jeans and a t-shirt but no one has ever looked better. "I was gonna ask you to lunch but I see you have plans all day, how about your night?" she asks leaning by the booth.

"Yeah sure, as long as it's not here." Lexi smiles when he says that, "I can't help how I feel even with everything else going a little crazy." Lexi saw Matt talking with a girl and figured she had lost her chance but then she noticed she was the girl from a picture in the bar so she wave when he looked her way. She's so happy she did now. She says "Great then tonight, my place bring your favorite movie and ice cream topping." She grabs a napkin to write down her address and phone number before leaving once more to meet Elena at the library. "Elena's gonna kick my butt, I'm so late!" she thinks as she walks outside having said goodbye to Matt already.

**1:23 pm**

As Vicki exits she receives a call on her burner phone, it says, "Make contact." She hails a cab and heads to the city to find him. Vicki can't believe that he would get involved with a target he was the best at what they do. That was his top rule, when they approached her she knew she had to be the one to get to the bottom of this. And she would. "_He's slipping and I can't have that. They'll come for me next_." She stops in front of his office building paying the cab fare and walking towards the double doors. She sees him exit and hides behind a newspaper stand, "_What are you doing you idiot you were supposed to make contact!_" she decided to follow him.

After a few block, Klaus felt like he was being watched, it was a rule of his, "If you think someone's after you-they probably are." He sped up taking random turns just in case. Sure enough he still felt it present so he hid away in a cove waiting for the person to come looking. He spots her shaking her head, "Always a newbie I see." She turns to face him like a deer caught in the headlights. "Ah yes Victoria, how are you? It's been a while, what was it Berlin?" she walks up to him as he's says them smiling, she says, "No, Norway after the painting I stole went missing and was delivered to my client under your name!" She's angry but she hasn't hit him yet so this clearly isn't personal.

Klaus asks, "What do _they_ think they know, and don't even think about lying to me. I taught you how so just tell me." She looks at him thinking she might as well, so she spills her guts to him in the middle of a busy sidewalk with the heat pounding around them. Vicki watches his expressions to try and catch him in a lie but clearly he has no idea where these accusations have come from. She instantly feels bad that she thought he had turned against The Company and her. She was always secretly in love with him, they slept together once on a job when he was training her but nothing ever came of it.

He doesn't know how they know so much about Caroline already when he doesn't. They were jumping the gun in assuming they were already together. "It was just a kiss to set up a camera nothing to be alarmed about." He tells Vicki this lying through his teeth about Caroline meaning nothing to him and he hopes she buys it. By the expression on her face it means yes. He says, "I'm actually on my way to finish up the first half security and all if you wanna come and be my second? Just like old times." He extends his arm as she loops hers into his, "_Just play along Nik, she can't know the truth. No one can or we all die._"

###


	13. Chapter 13 Not Sure What's Next

Kol had spent the whole day with Bonnie in the hospital, mostly faking sleep so he could hear what she was whispering to him. The whole holding his hand was a major bonus. She kept muttering to herself, he hated that she was down even though it was poetic justice for what she did to him. "_Kol you started it._" his mind shot back, he gripped her hand lightly as the doctor walked in. "Ms. Bennet if you could step out while I examine the patient." He heard her step out and shut the door behind her. Just then Dr. Sommers whacked him on the arm, "Wake up I know you're faking it, you can't be in and out of consciousness. You're taking up a bed a real patient could be using."

His eyes flew open at this "_Of course Jenna would call me on it._" Kol says in a hushed tone, "This is for a good cause!" "Really? Who's? You getting laid? That girl out there doesn't need any more Mikaelson charm thrown at her, if that's what you call it. She stayed here all night while you groaned about 'Not dying in a place that didn't even have hot nurses' when you weren't 'out cold' so explain. Fast." She looks him dead in the eyes well eye considering one still refuses to open due to puss.

"I really like her and I respect her." Jenna gives me a look, "I do! Not in just a I'll-respect-you-in-the-morning-after-bit, but real actual respect. I messed up last night before all this and I need her to like me again. So please for old times' sake, help me." Jenna looks stunned and after a few seconds of interwar she sighs defeated. He grinned, pointing a finger at him she says, "Fine but wrap it up within the hour go to the pharmacy get your meds and no sleeping around. Fix this." She says pointing her finger in-between the door where Bonnie is and Kol.

He nods before asking one more favor, "Can you make Bonnie stay with me until I get better? For companionship until she forgives me again. Pleeeease!" Kol gives her his best pout he can muster in his itchy swollen state she says "Fine." before walking out the door to talk to Bonnie. The door opens after five minutes and he quickly reverts to his unconscious state milking it for all his worth before she shakes him saying, "Kol it's time to go home, I'm coming with you just in case. After I'll let you be." Kol frowns at that last bit but he'll take what he can get, opening his eyes he smiles at her gratefully.

Jeremy has spent the better part of his morning waiting for Anna to text him that she's got out of having to go to work so they can meet up. He's hardly slept or eaten the last four hours, just coffee starting to take its toll. He can't figure out how this girl does this to him, even Vicki who he spent most of his high school career with doesn't have this hold on him. He thinks back to what he was doing this time yesterday and his grip on the mug tightens. Bonnie's room was nice, though he only saw the ceiling of it for the most part he did feel kind of bad that bonnie had slept in those sheets last night. He laughed at the thought.

There's a knock at Elena's door where he's staying and he heads for it in his sweatpants thinking it's just a random person he can send away quickly. He wishes she would call as he opens the door while he takes a sip of coffee then looks at the visitor. "Hi." he hears in sort of a breathy whisper. He sets the mug down by the table next to the door. Turning to he smiles because Anna is still ogling him from outside the apartment he says, "Déjà vu moment here." He smirks when he sees her blush, he loves doing that to her. It's the only way he can be sure she feels anything even remotely close to what he does. He watches her as she checks him out until he starts to feel even more naked than he actually is.

Anna can't stop staring she really wants to but she can't, "_It's not fair, he's Elena's brother, her little brother. Don't get involved, be cool. Just keep him busy with other thing…_" she really wishes he would put a shirt on as he opens the door wider to let her pass. "Thank you." is all she says not trusting herself with anymore words. He has no clue how affected she is by him and she has to keep it that way. "So Caroline tells me that you travel, where's your favorite place?" She asks keeping the conversation light. Away from bad thoughts. He laughs clearly not expecting the question grabbing his mug he follows her to the kitchen table sitting right next to her, there are four other chairs.

Jeremy loves watching her squirm in all ways, right now he's fighting off his smirk as she tries to elude him from dealing with yesterday. "_She's so close_." he breathes her in loving the never changing scent of cherry blossoms with a little bit of sweat. Closing his eyes he lets that take over for a bit before she asks him if he's still tired. Jeremy says, "New York is really climbing the list." She smiles staying silent. Her face reddens once more and he smiles he can't help it. "I just want to talk about you though, not me. Maybe we'll save that for date two." such a line but he doesn't care he really wants to know her. They talk for a while more but never about how they met the first time, enjoying each other's company before Elena comes home for lunch.

Katherine can't figure out what it is that's wrong with her but she decides she has to get up and finish the set-up downstairs. She tries to shift positions groaning as her body fails her, Elijah watching her only makes it worse. "_This is not sexy._" she thinks as she gives in with a meek smile at him. He laughs for a bit before he asks "When was the last time you took a break, ate or even slept?" she looks at him not sure of the answer or what to say she just shrugs in an 'I-don't-know' fashion. "That's what I thought." He says before he lifts off the bed and heads to the door. He turns a bit to stare at her again before he says, "Don't move Katerina, I'm making you something to eat, you can rest here until then." She's about to protest but one look from him silences her.

_"I can't believe I'm doing this_," shaking his head disagreeing with the big grin on his face as he heads downstairs towards the kitchen to make her food. He realizes he hasn't eaten either so he cracks a few more eggs in the process of making her an omelet. Cooking bacon on the side he reaches for some blueberry muffins the maid must've made before placing them on a tray he found in the pantry. He made tea for himself and poured a glass of orange juice for her. He makes his way back up the stairs wondering absently, "_Where is Kol_?" it was way too quiet except for the workers that he ordered to keep going without Katherine.

Katherine is about to drift into a nice deep sleep snuggled into a pillow smelling of Elijah when she hears the door creak open. She opens her eyes bit to see him shut the door with his right foot as he moves closer to the bed with a giant silver tray filled with food. She's about to say there was no need but considering the rumbling coming from her stomach she shuts up. He heard it too observing his mouth quirked up in a smirk at her. She eyes him maneuvering toward her, "_Man he's hot in anything,"_ she observes as she finally successfully pulls herself up into a sitting position. He lays the tray next to her taking his tea and placing it on his night stand. She takes the plate closest to her placing it on her lap before saying, "Thank you for this." Enjoying the rest of the food and their quiet observation of one another sneaking glances like two opposing enemies would, when they catch each other they both laugh nervously.

Elena is in the middle of lunch with Anna and Jeremy glad they hit it off, but still feeling strange about what she heard Damon say at the park. Lost in her own thoughts she felt her phone ring in her back pocket pulling it out and stepping always from the table she sees it reads '**Stephan**'. "Hey!" she says as she presses talk. "What's up?" He says "Hi Elena, we should talk." she knows it's about his brother but she doesn't have time to think about it with her test tonight. Elena asks if they can talk about it tomorrow. He agrees wishing her luck saying they can talk while they help bonnie with the set up at the party Klaus' brother was having. She agrees hanging up and grabbing her bag over by the counter. She waves goodbye seemingly invisible to Anna and Jer losing the door quietly behind her heading back to the library she spent her morning in.

She walks the same route as earlier hoping to see Damon at the park still but like the walk to her apartment he isn't there anymore. She feels this resounding sadness all around her as she slowly makes her way up the stairs of the library, knowing she should be focusing on her bar exam. She heads back to her reserved sitting area seeing Lexi beat her over there, putting a smile on she greets her then sits to start studying. Lexi turns to her and says, "I've got a date after the exam, with Matt I hope you don't mind." She sees Lexi wince waiting for a reprimand but she just smiles even bigger, slapping Lexi on the arm saying, "I knew it!" before the librarian pops her head in looking at her in warning.

Lexi is so excited she can't concentrate but one look from Elena tells her 'it's okay to feel that way' so she calms herself and gets back to studying. Soon enough its late afternoon and they have to start heading toward the campus to sign in and take the test. "Who gives a test at night?" Elena whispers as she walks passed some professors grabbing onto her arm, Lexi giggles at that whispering, "Vampires!" they both breakout in silent laughter as the filled hall gives them Vader stares. They practically run towards their assigned room sitting by one another for the test as its being passed out. She sees Elena give the thumbs up and she gives it back before the instructor goes over the rules asking them to open the packet.

Meredith walks into the grill looking for Matt before realizing he isn't there for dinner rush, she sits at the bar asking for a gin and tonic "Hold the tonic." Feeling low she sits there for some time before deciding to take a walk to his apartment to see if he's there. She walks the few blocks before descending the long staircase up to his apartment stopping when she sees him with a girl laughing because she's dropped the groceries on the ground. She doesn't see the girls face but she can't help feeling a little jealous that Matt moved on from her so quickly. She stands there watching them fumble around for the onions as they laugh like old friends before turning around walking back out into the night.

Matt finally finds the last onion that rolled down the hallway then heading back into his apartment to tell Vicki, he sees her putting the food away already. Walking to the kitchen to help her starts unbagging what was left on the counter. She was going to cook him some dish she learned about in one of her travels, he wanted a burger but he wanted to indulge his sister. "Has she asked you out yet?" Matt turns to her knowing she was referring to Lexi. "Yeah actually tonight at her place, after our dinner and her bar exam." Vicki turns from the stove to jumping up and down excitedly before hugging him.

Vicki is glad her brother is building his own life without her, it's comforting to know he'll be fine without her should something happen one day possibly soon. "_Klaus doesn't even know what he has coming I don't want to do what I have to do. But I have to or they come after me_." she thinks tasting the sauce on her spoon to see if it was ready yet. Vicki believes Klaus in whatever he says so she can't really be a good judge of character when it comes to him. There are only two people she would die for one was in the room with her and the other was Klaus. She reaches for her glass of wine wondering how she was going to make his death look like an accident she had to make sure everything went to plan right to the second. Thinking "_Orders are orders -innocent or not_."

Finn wants to go over ground rules with his family before Mikael gets home for dinner so he texts his siblings to be sure they can make it to the Manor before eight so they can go over ground rules. He leaves Sage at her hotel but not before a kiss goodnight until the next day at his birthday party. It was a big deal considering this was the first time he had been home in six years. He hadn't even come home for their mother's funeral. Plus his father was flying in from Wales where he lived for the better half of the year until he came to visit with his daughter. He only ever made time for Rebekah not that her brothers minded if anything she was taking one for the team.

He immediately got texts back from Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah saying they would be there but Kol was silent for another ten minutes before saying he was heading home just then. At the next stop he texts Elijah if he had printed out the list of things to go over with the group, Elijah text him he was printing as they spoke. Driving passed the gate he put the car in park and got out. Elijah was by the door talking to a woman he didn't recognize. There was an air of familiarity between them that struck him as odd. She walked passed him with a small wave before she disappeared around the other end.

Elijah upon seeing Finn straightened up his face stoic once more as his brother approached him. "Who was that?" asked Finn, "No one of consequence to you brother." Elijah a possessiveness over her as he responded walking inside reaching for the stack of papers before turning to his brother. Finn followed closely behind him waiting for his brother to comment further he handed the stak of papers to him. Kol entered the door saving him from Finns inquisitive stare and he had a guest, a respectable looking one trailing shyly behind him. "Hello brother! Miss me?" Elijah had wondered where he was but only in passing, "Brother I hardly noticed you were gone if were being honest and I always am."

He heard Finn snort behind him by the bar. Elijah turned to give him a cold glare, before turning back to Kol's guest, "Hello, I'm sorry my brother was never one for introductions, my name is Elijah you are?" she extends her hand to him, "Bonnie, Bonnie Bennet. I'm the one that made the flower décor for tomorrow." He hears Finn move by him handing him a drink and giving him a knowing look. "How lovely for a second I thought you were with Kol. I must say I do love your handy work, the place smells and looks delightful." Bonnie smiles with pride, he can tell but she says something that surprises both Finn and himself. "Thank you, but I am here with Kol, he bought flowers from my shop that he was allergic to last night and I've been with him at the hospital since then. Just wanted to make sure he got home safely." Elijah nods in acceptance before inviting her to stay for dinner which Kol wholeheartedly agrees with.

**Handout for next chapter dinner review.**

**Rules for event:**

1) **Applies to all parties**: Must be early and dressed in formal black tie attire. No clown noses. (_Autumn '02_)

2) **Applies to all parties**: Must only consume three glasses of alcohol. (_You remember the spring of '08 being the reason for it. You will submit to a breathalyzer test if need be._)

3) **Applies to all parties**: Must come accompanied by significant other/dance partner, said sig/nif. must also be in black tie attire.

4) **Applies to all parties**: Must dance at least three songs, partner being as you so choose.

5) **Applies to all parties**: Must make a toast. Short to the point. No jabs at _anyone_.

6) **Applies to all parties**: No disappearing acts amongst you, sneaking upstairs or out into the balconies with any guests at any time. If you are caught you must donate to a charity of the one who caught you. Also no roof scaling. (_Fall of '89_)

7) **Applies to all parties**: No bickering, provoking, shenanigans, jokes of any nature, or ridicule of guest you don't like. (_Especially with Mikael because or in spite of_.)

8) **Applies to all parties**: Must greet father and talk with him for at least three minutes to keep up appearances' amongst the guests.

9) **Applies to all parties**: Keep Mikael and Niklaus away from each other after Rule 8 as listed above. (_Top Priority_)

10) **Applies to all parties**: No confrontation is allowed in any situation, handle with grace above all.

11) **Applies to all parties**: No tantrums of any nature toward those employed for the evening nor the guests that you have personal vendettas with.

12) **Applies to all parties**: Mingle amongst the guests. No sulking in the corner. _(Every party ever_)

13) **Applies to all parties**: If a date cannot be present for the event please notify Rebekah so she can inform the wait staff to remove their place settings for dinner.

14) Absolutely no one goes home with a guest unless it is your date. No switching and absolutely no coitus in the Manor while Mikael is in town. (_You know who you are, Summer '99_)

**Rules for Niklaus**:

1) No overindulging on liquor. (_You will be cut off._)

2) No mental daggers at Mikael from across the room. (_Yes, people notice_.)

3) No scaling roof tops in an attempt to show off especially with Kol. (_Autumn '92_)

4) No sulking, smile at all times.

5) Mingle, Mingle, Mingle! (_We will find out._)

6) No charms on unsuspecting females not your date/dance partner.

**Rules for Kol**:

1) Date must be respectable, no escorts or girls in that black book taped to the back of your dresser drawer. (_Yes we know it's there, what are the stars for?)_

2) Must be on best behavior, attentive to date/dance partner, family members and guests.

3) No insults, insinuations, innuendo, jokes of any nature especially regarding the family. (_Basically be you before fall 2007._)

4) Rules will be changed if the occasion calls for it but until then pretend to be an upstanding citizen. (_Also to change the rules you must get all three siblings to agree.)_

**Rules for Rebekah**:

1) No temper flares with a guest, over décor or over impatience with a situation.

2) No hovering over the family, mingle!

3) No overbearing action towards family date/dance partner. (_Especially Mikael's_.)

4) No ordering around date to do your bidding, Stephan can only ask otherwise you have hands. (_Every party ever_)

5) No storming out. You leave when the last guest does. Wear comfortable shoes. (_Summer '04)_

If you disagree with rules please notify us but recognize that we don't care. That is all.

###


	14. Chapter 14 Not The List

Ch 14 Not gonna do it

Dinner overview:

As they waited for Rebekah and Klaus, Kol takes it upon himself to give Bonnie the grand tour leading them back into the living room right when Klaus closes the door coming in. He nods to everyone before the door opens again revealing Rebekah running into the back of Klaus' shoulders, "Sorry brother," is all she says as she removes her coat. They both join the rest of the family in the living room standing in silence until Rebekah greets Bonnie, before leading her way to talk about the décor before dinner. The four remaining head over to the bar once more for a drink before dinner, the maid comes in soon after to announce dinner is ready.

Finn asks her to hold off but to please inform Rebekah that she should come to the table for the discussion first. Rebekah with a rather annoyed look comes in sitting down at the left end of the table across from Kol and next to Klaus. The three stare at the standing older brothers before each set of eyes drift to the papers in Finn's hands. He hands them to Elijah who hands one to each sibling. It seems they are to be reprimanded for previous actions, before anyone can get chummy Finn says, "Please save all commentary until the end of the list." He's about to begin as the kitchen door swing open and Bonnie sits herself next to Kol, presumably because she came with him.

Kol moves his list over a bit to share with Bonnie whispering, "Were about to be chastised for our behavior." She smiles at his playful tone even though by the looks of his older brothers, it's no laughing matter. She moves in closer which is not missed by anyone at the table however no comment is made just eyebrows not that the two in question would notice. After a beat Elijah continues for Finn, "As we were saying, there are rules of conduct which expect you all to follow through on, please turn the cover page so we can begin." Finn and Elijah watch as their younger siblings break out in laughter, "you can't be serious?" comes from Niklaus as Kol buries his head in Bonnie's shoulder trying to refrain from commenting. Rebekah gives them a blank stare, "Rules. Goodie for me." Elijah walks around giving Niklaus the stare down of his life before propping himself on the table by him and Rebekah. "Please continue with rule one Finn."

Finn reads the first four with interruptions' as so:

**Rules for event:**

**1) Applies to all parties: Must be early and dressed in formal black tie attire. No clown noses. (****_Autumn '02_****)**

Kol looks up with a pout on his face looking straight at him his eyes saying please. Finn swiftly says "No." before continuing with rule two.

**2) Applies to all parties: Must only consume three glasses of alcohol. (****_You remember the spring of '08 being the reason for it. You will submit to a breathalyzer test if need be._****)**

"This goes for all three of you, especially you Niklaus I do not want your alcoholic ranting in front of people we do not know." To which Klaus responds, "So stop inviting them." Giving each other glares from across the room before hearing Bonnie giggle at the situation. Elijah clears his throat breaking their eye-battle saying, "Enough."

**3) Applies to all parties: Must come accompanied by significant other/dance partner, said sig/nif. must also be in black tie attire.**

"That one was kind of obvious old boy." says Kol standing to pat Finn on the back before he swatted his hand away. Rebekah chuckles at the interaction.

**4) Applies to all parties: Must dance at least three songs, partner being as you so choose.**

He walks toward the window as he says this tripping when Kol sticks out his foot and Rebekah interjects, "Brother sit down before you hurt yourself." Elijah shakes his head continuing as Finn finds his footing.

**5) Applies to all parties: Must make a toast. Short to the point. No jabs at anyone.**

Looking pointedly at Kol and then towards Niklaus before continuing with, "I have written them for you, you will be receiving a card beforehand, follow to the word." He looks again in between both his brothers.

**6) Applies to all parties: No disappearing acts amongst you, sneaking upstairs or out into the balconies with any guests at any time. If you are caught you must donate to a charity of the one who caught you. Also no roof scaling. (****_Fall of '89_****)**

"That goes for all three of you, I do not wish to embarrass you in front of your little friend but you need to not run off Kol. Niklaus clearly you have not been jumping roofs for some time but I felt it was important to bring up that neither of you all are children anymore so do not at like it tomorrow evening." He sees them all roll their eyes faces reading, 'stop treating us as such then.' He continues however, "Rebekah, no sneaking off to the balconies I really would hate to walk into that again." She blushes at the memory.

**7) Applies to all parties: No bickering, provoking, shenanigans, jokes of any nature, or ridicule of guest you don't like. (****_Especially with Mikael because or in spite of_****.)**

"No tag teaming, no ploys, no pinning guests' against each other for your amusement and absolutely no jokes on father, is that understood?" They sullenly nod at him.

**8) Applies to all parties: Must greet father and talk with him for at least three minutes to keep up appearances' amongst the guests. **

They all fall back into their chairs simultaneously as Bonnie gives him an incredulous look. Finn says, "just stand with him, if you have to. Do not let him provoke you. Talk to his new lady friend if you must but smile throughout the ordeal." Another nod from the room, Finn continues.

**8) Applies to all parties: Keep Mikael and Niklaus away from each other after Rule 8 as listed above. (****_Top Priority_****)**

"Everyone is on duty for this one, Rebekah as much as you possibly can keep father content without killing his date." She nods crossing her arms saying, "Fine, but I can't promise anything on the second half she will be staying for a while after." Elijah nods in agreement saying, "That leads us to rule ten."

**9) Applies to all parties: No confrontation is allowed in any situation, handle with grace above all.**

They all give a slight nod, knowing better than to argue with this one.

**10) Applies to all parties: No tantrums of any nature toward those employed for the evening nor the guests that you have personal vendettas with.**

Rebekah gasps as all eyes turn to her, blushing in her seat before turning to Nik, "Well what about him that one year the bloody waitress spilled wine all over my dress?" "That was you." Nik says quietly recalling the event. He was just standing by her.

**11) Applies to all parties: Mingle amongst the guests. No sulking in the corner. (****_Every party ever_****)**

Moans are heard out into the parking garage where the staff is putting things away for the mornings set up. They shrug before locking up and leaving the Manor.

**12) Applies to all parties: If a date cannot be present for the event please notify Rebekah so she can inform the wait staff to remove their place settings for dinner.**

Rebekah agrees with this nodding as she looks around planting her eyes on Bonnie, "I presume you'll be seated with Kol this time around. You are his date are you not?" Bonnie looks at her not knowing what to say as Kol leans over the table looking at Bekah's growing grin. "Yes, she will be. Thank you for your concern dear sister." Bonnie looks at Kol still speechless as Finn continues glazing over the awkwardness.

**13) Absolutely no one goes home with a guest unless it is your date. No switching and absolutely no coitus in the Manor while Mikael is in town. (****_You know who you are, Summer '99_****)**

"Who is it?" asks Kol. Everyone shifts from their positions but him and Bonnie looking at anywhere but him. "Continuing." Klaus says, those being his first words since this started. "Yes. Let's. Flip to the next page please." Elijah reads.

**Rules for Niklaus:**

**1) No overindulging on liquor. (****_You will be cut off_****.)**

Niklaus groans, swearing once more under his breath as his sister giggles beside him at his reaction. She whispers, "No sweat, brother I'll get you a nice flask." He thanks her placing his hands together pointing at her like she's a god's sent.

**2) No mental daggers at Mikael from across the room. (****_Yes, people notice_****.)**

"I mean it." His older brothers say in unison.

**3) No scaling roof tops in an attempt to show off especially with Kol. (****_Autumn '92_****)**

"One more, please do not try climbing up anything or sliding down the staircase, I forbade you to." Nicklaus wants to say something, they can all tell there's a vein popping out of the side of his head and his jaw looks like it's set in stone but he stays quiet as he gestures for him to continue.

**4) No sulking, smile at all times.**

Kol says, "This is a good example of what not to do tomorrow." Before he finishes both Bonnie and Klaus hit him, Bonnie on the arm while Klaus kicked him under the table.

**5) Mingle, Mingle, Mingle! (****_We will find out_****.)**

"Please." Is all that is said before the last rule is listed.

**6) No charms on unsuspecting females not your date/dance partner.**

"I think I'll be fine, though I'm not sure I will have a date as usual Rebekah." He turns the page along with the rest of them as he says this.

**Rules for Kol:**

**1) Date must be respectable, no escorts or girls in that black book taped to the back of your dresser drawer. (****_Yes we know it's there, what are the stars for?_****)**

Bonnie having seen his taste in dates before, puts a hand to her mouth nodding in agreement trying not to laugh at him in front of his family.

**2) Must be on best behavior, attentive to date/dance partner, family members and guests.**

"Well I guess that's you then Bonnie, wait until you see this. Maybe you won't laugh then." Klaus throws a spoon at his head.

**3) No insults, insinuations, innuendo, jokes of any nature especially regarding the family. (****_Basically be you before fall 2007_****.)**

Bekah snorts rather unattractively, "I'd like to see that, bets anyone?" Klaus shakes her hand nodding, "I give him two hours." Rebekah laughs "Twenty minutes."

**4) Rules will be changed if the occasion calls for it but until then pretend to be an upstanding citizen. (****_Also to change the rules you must get all three siblings to agree_****.)**

They all nod as Kol shakes his head.

**Rules for Rebekah:**

**1) No temper flares with a guest, over décor or over impatience with a situation.**

Rebekah stands to defend herself before Elijah also stands to silence her back into her seat. It works rather affectively sitting closer to Nik than she was before.

**2) No hovering over the family, mingle!**

She silently whimpers as she nods.

**3) No overbearing action towards family date/dance partner. (****_Especially Mikael's_****.)**

"That means no muttering under your breath and also goes under provoking the staff to do your bidding in the next rule." says Finn from across the table before finishing the last two rules.

**4) No ordering around date to do your bidding, Stephan can only ask otherwise you have hands. (****_Every party ever_****)**

She nods once more deciding against words this time, silent treatment is scarier.

**5) No storming out. You leave when the last guest does. Wear comfortable shoes. (****_Summer '04_****)**

Nodding once more at her brothers, Nik shifts his seat over a bit not liking her this quiet. The next and last page has one sentence and it reads:

**If you disagree with rules please notify us but recognize that we don't care. That is all.**

They all look up at him, Kol stands walking toward the kitchen to call the maid to serve dinner saying, "We get it, it's your party. You'll whine if you want to." Klaus let a chuckle lose as Rebekah cracks a small smile.

**###**


	15. Chapter 15 Not Setting Up

The morning after:

Katherine was late trying to pick something to wear after her encounter with Elijah, she was nervous over seeing him again. She was never nervous in fact if there was one thing she was sure about was herself. Insecurity was new to her and she found it thrilling that it had something to do with him even though he had yet to ask her out. After settling on a teal t-shirt and tight jeans she put on the Converse Elena had gifted her last Christmas. She decided heels weren't the way to go today though she never thought she'd be using these either. Katherine didn't feel like she had to try with her looks around him but she was definitely intimidated by his man of action qualities. His brain was the most fascinating thing, the way he would articulate his thoughts she couldn't stop being in awe of him.

Elena hardly slept with the duality of emotions she felt over her exam and Damon on the phone, did every guy say what they were typing out when they thought no one was around? Her alarm rang on her left, she got up unplugging it then grabbing the wire she wound it swinging it onto the floor watching it turn to pieces before she went to her bathroom to shower and get ready to help setup. She left it there on the ground, all the pain from her past, their parents, her brother coming and going, being alone. It all sat with the smashed alarm clock. Grabbing her towel from the sofa in the corner of her room she stepped into the bathroom turning on the water adjusting as she removed her clothing. Stepping in she thought about that night in the subway, as she let the water fall over her in sadness.

Jeremy awoke to Elena's alarm and a loud bang before silence overtook the room he was on the futon of his sister's living room. He was surprised to find Anna still sprawled next to him with his arms around her scrunching her nose at the noise but nothing more. He loved that, "_Stop the bus loved? I can't love anything about her I just met her._" He thought as she snuggled closer to him, they hadn't slept together if that's what you're thinking. Well, they did but actual sleep they knocked out while watching TCM. He had to wake her, his sister would come out any minute and see them but he didn't have the heart to let her go. She did however as her eyes shot open pulling herself away from him and jumping out of bed, "I've gotta go get ready for the setup." He didn't have a chance to get up or say good bye before she was out the door her bag in tow. Elena stepped out dressed already watching Jeremy close the door. "Who was that?" he heard behind him.

Matt had showered and left but not before throwing a pillow at Vicki's face while she slept waking her from her stupor cussing him out. He laughed as he put the key into the ignition on his way to help the girls set up they had agreed to go separately so they could leave right after. His mind was still on last night with Lexi they had so much fun watching movies and listening to her rendition of "_I'm out of order? No you're out of order! This whole courtroom is out of order!_" he hadn't laughed so hard in a while, before long it was time for him to leave kissing her on the cheek before coming home. He arrived at the flower shop to help Bonnie with what was left of the set up in her shop. He met her assistant who said she was already out there but had called for him to just take the last four crates, the guy helped him load up and he was gone.

Stephan awoke alone, Bekah having spent the night in the Manor calling him after dinner to say so. He got up to shower, seeing a text from Lexi it was from the night before reading, **'I know it's weird but I really just need my best friend back. We can tell her if you want or not that's on you. I just want us back, so many things have happened and the only person I want to tell is you. You're my only family**.' He had missed her too, she was like the sister he never had. Thinking it over he then text her, "**We're fine Lex, as for me and Bekah I won't tell her. You guys are barely starting to get along. I'll see you at set up**.' He got dressed after his shower heading down to the garage for his baby to drive and see his main baby.

Anna got home to see Caroline on the couch still in her clothes from the night before totally asleep, clearly she had been waiting up. Knocking silently on Bonnie's door she heard nothing and figured she had already gone for the day. She walked into her own room very softly hoping Caroline wouldn't bust her on her walk of shame which didn't involve any of the fun parts. Quickly slipping into her towel she went to the bathroom for a quick shower pulling her up so it wouldn't get wet. She thought about how she awoke this morning wrapped up in his arms, it was weird. She never had a night over much less one where nothing had happened. She kept feeling the need to apologize to him for skipping out not even a 'Thank you for the sex'. Going to her room she slammed the door hoping to wake Caroline in the process so she would also be ready to leave soon.

Caroline awoke at the sound of a large thud, she fell asleep on the couch waiting for one of the girls to get home and talk her out of her crazy but she fell asleep before they did. Getting up she headed for her room stripping out of yesterday's outfit and grabbing a towel off the rack entering her master bath. After her shower she picked out a blue tank top and some light wash jeans pulling her hair into a ponytail letting it dry on its own with some strands in her face. Last night it finally clicked as to why Klaus was in her office, he was after something there and she practically handed it to him during their meeting. She had to figure out what it was that was going on. So far she had no proof so she couldn't report it to even her boss without being told she was crazy. She was going to spend the day trying to figure it out, even if it meant being so close to a very attractive possible thief like him.

Bonnie awoke early in the guest bedroom to text Caroline to please bring her some clothes from the apartment when they came over later. She felt dirty after being in this outfit for that long but before she could press send there was a knock, she said please enter hoping it wasn't Kol. Not that she didn't want to see Kol just that she didn't want him to see her like this. The maid from the night before entered with a white box and a smaller grey box on top. Placing them on the bed beside her she said, "Master Kol requested that these be sent up to you so that you may start your day comfortably. The shower is through here, breakfast is in twenty minutes. You're outfit for the party will be brought to you after in the noon time." With that she was gone before Bonnie could even reject any of it. She guessed that was his plan, but a smile broke out on her face when she knew she should still be holding some sort of grudge over him.

She skipped to the bathroom pulling her hair up and showering quickly so that she would be ready in time for breakfast. After breakfast which neither family member showed up for Bonnie got started hoping everyone would arrive soon. After a bit she heard engines turn off one by one and laughter outside. She stopped what she was doing running out the front door to greet her friends she saw Elena, Matt and Jeremy. "Quickly guys I'm freaking out in there and where's Caroline and Anna?" They were by the door when Lexi and Stephan rode up in his blue babe magnet honking up the drive at them while Lexi waved like they were on a parade float. "Okay still two down, but I'll take it! Muffins on the table coffee by the bar!" she shouted behind her as the guys grabbed a box each from the back of Matt's truck.

Soon they were in full swing, laughing about the 'No balloons policy' and doing impressions of each other pretending to help. Caroline and Anna didn't show up for another hour but they brought more food so no one was mad long. Especially when Katherine came in right after with her Madonna phone already yelling at her staff to set up the tables and chairs for the centerpieces. They were stunned with her outfit, never having seen her so dressed down, either way she looked good. She removed her earpiece and asked, "What?" There was a resounding 'Nothing.' as everyone went back to work around the grounds avoiding her stare.

After a good four hours they were pretty much set up and waiting for the food truck to get there, so they all decided it was best to get home and change into something else before coming back to the party. Bonnie never planned to have an actual get up for this planning on blending in the shadows but Kol made that impossible. She and Stephan stayed behind considering their outfits were here already hugging everyone goodbye she went to her room and he went in search of sleeping beauty. Stepping into her room she heard him say, "Beks, wake up its noon. I want to see those eyes." She heard Bekah say something similar to 'get in bed with me then' before the door closed leaving her alone by her room.

Entering her guest bedroom she caught Kol in there putting a black bow on her bed with a smaller matching one off to the side. He turned looking like he had just been busted raiding the cookie jar wide eyed and perfect. "Busted!" was all he said as she walked over to him. "Yes, you are. But thank you, I know we haven't had time to talk about before but I really just wanted to say I'm sorry. Maybe you can stoop to low levels and be okay with it but I can't live that way." He didn't say anything for some time after that as they stood in silence next to each other. He looked like there were a million emotions going through him, and there were his old self wanting her and his new self just wanting to fight her way so neither could be hurt when she left him.

"There are a lot of ways I could answer that with a rebuttal but today I think I'll just stick to the truth, the day we met, I remember everything about it. Do you know why? Because that was the first day I got out of bad after I was kidnapped for well into a month, drugged and beaten. I don't know why that happened. I just know I got out with my brother Nik's help. I woke up in this bed right here looking to my right. I thought I was still in that whole but instead of seeing darkness I saw your flowers, big and bright looking right at me while others were dead around me just like I felt inside. When I could move around enough I called a cab to drive me to where you were." As he said this he walked closer to her pulling out the card he always had with him from her shop saying "**Hope you feel better! :)**" until they were inches apart looking each other dead set in the eyes feeling hearing their heartbeats in their ears.

Klaus in the process of above listed in his room:

Klaus was in his room reviewing what happened after his meeting with Caroline, he was running through footage with Victoria on the office when she said something strange. She said, "It's so strange that all of this is happening because of her right there." Pointing at Caroline on the screen, she was becoming bothersome asking questions she didn't need answers to. That's when he became suspicious they were in his storage unit where he kept truth serum and decided it was necessary to use a bit on her just to see if she had told him everything. With any luck the wine would black out her memory of it all. After he injected her with a mild sedation as he strapped her to her chair with rope, waiting her out until she woke injecting her with some truth serum.

"You're going to tell me everything know, love. Why are you really here? Don't leave anything out." The results were unexpected to say the least, he decided he would have to do something extreme though not quite sure of what yet. He received a call on his night phone answering before the second ring, "Hello." "Plans have changed, the painting need to be taken care of Saturday night, it will be moved soon." Klaus cursed under his breath, nodding in silence before hanging up and tossing the phone at the wall of his unit. Gathering his things he put on his jacket noticing he had a text from Finn over dinner this evening, he hadn't text him long ago so he responded he was on his way. Before opening and shutting unit carrying Victoria to his backseat to drive her home first.

Caroline the night before:

Caroline was on edge the rest of the afternoon having seen Klaus walking with some dirty blonde with bad high and low lights. "_Girl was a hot mess_," she thought. Caroline was a little jealous over it in case you didn't get that. She watched them talking outside her office, it looked very serious and she did the lean on him, you know the one where one leans forward and the other accepts them into their personal space breathing the same air and all. She shook her head from her thoughts moving away from the parking meter she was hiding behind going up to her floor to wait for him to show up and sign the papers so she could forget about him and go to her rock climbing class tonight. Neither of that happened. Instead she saw them both walk into her office braking apart at the front before she shut her door waiting for him to knock.

She spent the rest of the night asking herself why besides all her feelings she was obsessing over a man like him who was hot and cold by the second. She knew the answer to that though, she had always been the kind of girl to be interested in guys that weren't interested in her -she was never the one. She was the friend of the one or a ploy to get to the other one. Shaking her head she reviewed his background check going over his traveling records. She remembered what he said at the meeting earlier when she mentioned absently that she had never been anywhere except here and home. He said, "I'll take you, anywhere you want to go." She laughed from her nerves hoping she wasn't offending him. Then it clicked she grabbed his passport records and ran into her room to find her stolen list, most of the ones on her insurance list matched the timeline of his travels to when hers were stolen and needed to be refunded. She felt sick dropping everything running into her bathroom to throw up.

###


	16. Chapter 16 Not Gonna Lie

Elena tried to find Damon arriving early after her talk with Stephan earlier. She gave up realizing he wasn't there yet and decided on drinking until her nerves were calm or until she was drunk enough to tell him how she felt, "_Like the last time when you kissed him right_?" She placed her palm on her face a smile creeping in as always. She hung by Katherine until she saw him come in all dressed up shoving her drink at Katherine she walked to him but lost him in the crowd. She looked around but couldn't see him anymore she frowned walking back to Katherine but she was no longer there either. She waves at the man she saw Kat talking to earlier though he just nods in acknowledgement before heading towards the door.

Damon got to the party late wondering what he was even doing there, "_Just because Stephan insisted_." he thought. Seeing Katherine he grabbed her by the arm pulling her into a corner passed all the guests saying, "Where have you been? I've been calling you for two days." She looks at him coldly as he let's go of her arm she straightens up again before answering, "That's funny, that's how long I've been avoiding you." Before he can say anything else a man stands behind him, "Is this man bothering you Katerina?" she scoffs shrugging before walking past them both, "Nothing I can't take care of on my own Elijah." Damon looks at Elijah and walks away looking for Stephan.

Elijah hated the look of disdain on her face but he had to be honest with her, halfway through his speech though it felt hallow looking at her. He knew his job and his family wasn't the reason he wanted to avoid seeing her again. He didn't feel confident enough to be in a relationship, to be in love and make oneself as vulnerable as their family. He couldn't do that, watching relationships like his parents fail had scared them all. Rebekah and Kol got off easier than the older three but one could still see it hurt them. But tonight she might've been the end of him looking the way she did, talking to him without fear. It hurt that he had caused that change in her towards him but it had to be done.

Kat really despised the fact that she couldn't hate Elijah, he was right and they wouldn't work together anyways. She walked around the room as guests were still arriving almost bumping into Rebekah who was hovering over her. She was still upset over her conversation with Elijah earlier during set up. They were getting on like a house on fire until she mentioned that they should hang out some more after the party was over. He said no, giving her a self-righteous speech about how this was the farthest he could ever take anything because he was married to his work and devoted to his family above all. She thought it was strange but it only made her even more taken with him.

Rebekah made good on the rules for most of the night, Stephan was even more so attentive than usual and she didn't really have anything to complain about. She asked Stephan were Lexi was because she felt like she hadn't seen her in days. He said he got a text saying they were skipping to go out on an actual date. Damon pulls his brother aside for a moment leaving Rebekah to find her brother and give him his gift. She spots him across the room with a plastered smile on his face walking to him discreetly. She slips Nik a nice silver flask he was able to keep hidden for most of the night until Finn caught him by the back with it confiscating it.

Just as Klaus thought Finn would, he needed a reason to stay sober but disappear early enough tonight to head into the city and do the job. He thinks about ditching early but decides against it hoping Mikael shows soon so he can cause a scene and leave. "_At least he's good for something_." He then follows his brother toward the open bar, Finn says, "Niklaus why don't you go bother someone else with your hallow charms?" Klaus smiles and replies, "Because my big brother told me not to." He smiles walking away after taking a sip from his brother's drink walking toward a certain blonde who's been eluding him for most of the night.

Her resolved failed her once more as he stepped in front of her greeting her, "I'm surprised you came, but I'm also glad for it Caroline." There, that was it, she stutters, "I-I need a drink." Before storming off mentally abusing herself for not saying all she had planned to say. Soon after he asked her to dance an impossibly long song, complimenting her as a person any chance he got. She swam in her thoughts resisting all his charms he was really on tonight though it was hard. Caroline really wished he was different so she could just turn him in without a second thought. "Ah, Mik-my father is here love. Please excuse me I must greet him." She nods though he doesn't see it walking away.

Mikael showed up with a date named Jules "Clearly younger than him," Kol whispers to Bonnie as he takes her hand in his and follows after his brother Klaus. Mikael's assistant Rose greets them before he does hugging them and greeting Bonnie with a warm smile. They all made good on their three minutes though Kol had to pull Klaus away, they seemed to be getting on too well. He smiles at his father once more before taking Bonnie out onto the dance floor not wanting to let go of her hand yet. Klaus made his way passed Bonnie and Kol before watching as Caroline walked outside. The last thing he heard was Mikael's laugh before he left the house walking out into the garden where she was pacing arguing with herself.

Bonnie spent all night with Kol, he followed her throughout the night even when she was running through her checklist of flowers making sure none had wilted or been damaged throughout the night. Bonnie was back and forth about how she felt about Kol, this was a different side to him and she found herself growing more fond of it. The other part of her was waiting for the other Kol to pop up, the one that brought unique into her life as well as the dark side. She relaxed into the dance listening to the lyrics, "_My arms won't free you and my heart won't try_." He danced with no one else and if anyone tried to cut in he would say, "She is my partner," never looking away from her before she had to break trance and apologize to the man asking "Sorry Jer."

Jeremy made his way passed them heading to where Anna had been hiding the last three minutes in hopes of ducking him. He smirked as she pretended to be fascinated by the wallpaper keeping her back to him. He leaned in whispering, "You know the ceiling of your room is this color." She turned around smiling sheepishly, "So I guess you found me." Jeremy nods, "I did, but you put up a good fight over by the fountain of champagne earlier. I almost knocked down the whole thing and Kat would've killed me." she stifles a laugh putting a hand on his arm. "I am sorry you know, not just for earlier by the wine. But for everything, I shouldn't have jumped you or made like I didn't know you later with Elena. It wasn't fair of me to put you in that position." He takes her hand leading her out to the dance floor smiling at Elena's look as she passed them. He leans into her saying, "I'm a big boy, my decisions are my own. The only position you should be apologizing for is the one you're thinking of right now. That really hurt my back." He turns her before pulling her back to him.

Elena sees Damon by the terrace making her way to him she asks, "How are you Damon?" Every other thought failing her as she sees his face contort in anger. She's upset when he doesn't look at her but keeps his eyes looking straight passed her as he answers, "I'm just great Elena. Walking on sunshine. Thanks for asking." He walks away toward his car leaving her with the words in her mouth. She stays there for a moment blinking back the tears threatening to come, "_I deserved that._" She thinks as she gathers the train of her dress following him out to the parking lot. She shouts at him "Will you just stop a minute!" he looks at her shocked she's followed him out, "Elena I don't have time for this, I just want to find my rental and get the hell outta dodge." He looks around again trying to find his black car in the dead of night and a sea of shiny black cars walking toward the back by the garden he hears her steps following behind him.

Klaus walks behind her falling in-step with her as she walks around the waterfall though it takes her a bit to figure out he's there. He just watches her, not minding at all. Watching how the moonlight looks on her, it looks damn beautiful. He wishes he could reach out and graze her shoulder pulling her attention to him. All of a sudden she looks up at him gasping at him then looking at his hand on her shoulder. The fire is back in her eyes as he realizes he wasn't imagining running his and on her he was actually doing it. "You make it really hard to hate you, you know. You make it so easy to care even when you're being you. I mean look at you, you like, like a big giraffe tall and blonde and I can't help it. I care! It's what I do!" as she does this she waves her hands at him violently he grabs them pulling them down to her sides.

"Are you saying you care for me?" he asks looking at her. "I'm saying that you push people away because of whatever personal issues you have going on in that little head of yours. Do you always assume that no one will ever love you so you don't have to try? Or does being an ass just come naturally?" she's looking at his lips toward the end so she cuts off her speech not able to breathe as naturally. "Well I've had a lovely time Caroline but I do think it's time we called it a night don't you." The way he says it leaves no room for suggestion, she's touched a nerve and he wants her gone. But she's just starting and this just fuels the fire she's feeling shaking within her as he lets her arms go.

"I know you're secret Nik. I know you stole those paintings and I know you're going to steal one soon from my office." He looks stunned and she takes the opportunity to keep going as she keeps her voice low enough she says, "I know what you are I'm trained to know, I know about the camera in my office, about the blueprints. It took me awhile you were good I'll give you that. But here's the kicker even if I had the evidence to turn you in, I wouldn't" As she says it she knows it's true and most of the headache that's set up camp in the last twenty-four hours disappears. "I don't believe you." Is all he says not really sure of what else to say. She looks at him crossing her arms more offended than angry, "Then don't."

They stare at each other in silence, her trying to keep her stamina and him looking like he wants to throttle her and kiss her all at once. She hates the silence it makes her nervous so she asks, "Was I just apart of this whole thing, was I a pawn?" he steps closer to her and she instinctively steps back before he stops. He says, "Not at first, at first you were just a girl I met in my apartment, two hours later you were a job I had to do." He finishes quietly not looking at her anymore. She feels cold, "Are you going to kill me now that I know?" her eyes widened in fear. He looked with hurt in his eyes, whispering, "You really think that low of me." "Yes, I mean no. Look I don't know. It's not my fault though. You did this to me and no I don't know which way is up anymore. I tell you I won't turn you in which I could lose my job for and what do I get?" He watches her as she says these things, says he affects her like she affects him. He kisses her then only for a moment feeling the same tingle as before in her office when he set up the camera on her shelf. "_Same as it always will be_," he thinks. "I thank you sweet Caroline, you weren't just a job and if I get the chance to after tonight. I'd like to show you that." He walks to his car driving off away from her and the rest of the party hoping he can make it through the night to finish that conversation with her.

A/N: Next few are pretty big! Thank you all. :) All Klaroline!


	17. Chapter 17 Not A Dream

Caroline was upset after he left her there standing like a teenager waiting for her date to show on prom night. It shouldn't have felt like a goodbye after she put herself out there per say Caroline opened her car door throwing her purse at the passenger side. She got in her car and followed him reaching for her gym bag she changed as she drove careful not to alert him the she was following him. His silence was confirmation the job was tonight she didn't know how she knew but she did.

She drove a different route to her office parking in the alley not caring as she went down the side to enter through the security department. She got to the room knocking on the door for them to let her in but no one was there. She looked at her watch seeing the time, they were probably on their way up the elevators doing their second rounds of the night. She pulled the alarm button that automatically called for the police to come if they weren't on their way already because right after the fire alarms went off. The security system rang for assistance she answered and told them to look for a blonde person, a blonde female person with bad highlights who was spotted leaving the premises' not five minutes ago.

Thankful the guards had taken the elevators she rushed toward their security system behind her typing in the security password deleting the footage from the last two hours that included Nik. After bypassing the system turning it off completely she hoped she had messed with it enough to never let that footage see the light of day she wiped her finger prints off with the disinfectant wipes by the keyboard. She then pulled the lever to the emergency stop on the elevator hoping to hold the guard's in place. Running up the service steps to find him before anyone else could, her legs hurt her by the fifteenth floor but she kept pushing knowing he had to have a better escape route than this.

Caroline was practically seeing stars by the time she reached the twenty-six floor and she saw blood drops on the floor and a bloodied handprint on the handle to push. She ran in surveying the area, "What the hell happened?" she didn't expect this, just Nik. She ran to the janitorial closet grabbing cleaning supplies to wipe the door down, she knew she didn't have to worry about prints anywhere. Once she figured out who he was she figured out his thief name, he really was the best too. Running to the door she wiped it down seeing a trail leading up she kept going thankful she took more to wipe it up with. She finds him soon after about to fall over.

Dropping everything she runs to him as he blacks out catching him before his head hit the floor and he lands on top of her. Her back digs into the steps behind her as his face comes flying forward on her his head nearly head butting her in the process. "_Great!_" she thinks rolling him over so she can get up, "_I find a guy I like since Tyler and he's a possibly dead thief._" She picks up the things she dropped stuffing them into the canister where the painting is not having many options. Pulling it off of him she slaps him hoping to get a response, he grunts, "Caveman," she whispers.

She pulls his right arm over her shoulders to pull him up, "Come on, I know you're tired but I need your help, we have to keep going." She gets a groan in response but he's somewhat able to function again, she wraps an arm around him hoping to help stop the blood and take his weight all at once. For the most part they're okay, he only hisses in pain ever four steps, but they don't speak. She doesn't think he even knows she's really there with him. A part of her makes her sad but she drops it pushing forward the last five flights of stairs.

When they hit the door she reaches out with her right hand to open the door that has duct tape holding the door open to keep it from locking, "_So that's how he did it, he has to show me that trick_." She's pulling him closer to drag him out onto the roof. "I'm so fired," she says aloud not even bothering to whisper then she sees it, the repelling gear and she's happy he did have a way out. Not that she doubted him, maybe a little but it's not her fault she's making it up as she goes along. Thankful for all her acquired skills leading up to this moment she keeps her head down while pulling Klaus to her once more getting them to the ledge.

They reach it after a few more minutes and she's thankful her car is parked on that side of the building to the back. He seems to wake up for a moment looking at her caller her, _his angel_. She smiles at him as she unzips his jacket finding the vest he uses to scale off buildings is a bit messed up. Her anxiety level raises a few notches as she scrambles to his backpack as she frowns. Going over what's inside his back pack hoping he has a backup one she can attach the both of them to. He does and she quickly pulls it on siting him up against the wall she straddles him latching their vest together hoping his doesn't give out and thinking "_This outfit is so ruined_."

Finishing quickly Caroline tries to stand them up before deciding it was best to stand up first and then lift him to her. He leans forward smelling her hair as she finishes he smiles into her neck, "_Definitely on cloud nine._" She thinks standing him up and lifting herself up the ledge afterwards. The next few minutes are a blur to her coming down the building and trying to get him into the backseat of her car. She unhooks them from the latches letting him lean on her as she used the wall for support before hurrying to her car. She's glad she wasn't there long enough to get towed or a ticket as she unlocks her doors maneuvering him into the back. Something falls out of his pocket right before she closes the door, reaching back down she picks it up revealing his phone.

"Well this one's different." She thinks going through it thinking he has to have some sort of medic in here to help just in case a job goes sideways. The name shocks her, Elena's aunt Jenna is his doctor but she doesn't have time to process dialing her number she gets in driving to where Dr. Sommers' lives with her boyfriend Ric Saltzman. Jenna answers after the second ring expecting Klaus and his shocked but Caroline doesn't have to for that she tells her what's wrong. She sees him smiling through the rearview and vaguely wonders what he's dreaming about willing him to stay alive so she can find out. The nights busy even now and she wishes she didn't live in a city that never sleeps or had traffic, turning off the main road she drives down alleyways hoping not to hit anyone.

Klaus is most definitely on cloud nine dreaming about his Caroline watching from a distance as the pain subsides throughout his body. He walks into a room light up by light bulbs on the walls all around them, fog all around he can't even see his shoes, he's still wearing his blood drenched clothes but he doesn't feel pain anymore seeing her smiling at him. She's dressed in an oxblood gown smiling at him waiting for him to walk toward her standing in all her glory. She holds out her hands and he smiles breathing her in as he reaches her hoping she doesn't pull away. She says, "Dance with me," he looks at her saying, "I can't love, I'm dying." She laughs a bit before reaching down for his hands with hers saying, "No, you're here with me."

At this he looks down at their hands entwined his clothes change around him he realizes he's wearing a tux with a white bow at the collar. Then he hears it, the violins playing in the background but when he turns but none are seen just them dancing in-step with the notes. Klaus thinks vaguely, "_The music sounds sad_." It's just them holding each other smiling not even dancing just standing still he leans in to kiss her but she pulls away. "Is this your dream or mine?" she asks timidly, he shrugs saying, "I don't know. Have you had many dreams about me?" she blushes and he draws his hand upward to trace her check feeling the heat beneath it. "I love when you do that," he whispers his breath on her face and her eyes flutter closed.

They start to sway to the music, slow and fluid eyes locked but not a battle for dominance like they usually are. Just locked making sure the other isn't going anywhere holding out for a chance, even if it's small. He turns her slowly bringing her back to him as he feels pain in his left shoulder but he ignores it smiling at her pulling her in close. He whispers, "I love you." Knowing even as he's dying this will be the only time he'll admit it to himself and her because somewhere outside of this place he might leave her. She kisses his cheek sighing in contentment before the dream drifts away and he's left once more alone. He runs trying to chase her, wanting to find her again but he feels the pain in his stomach grow as he falls to the floor seeing the blood in his hands.

Caroline finally reaches Jenna's home in Brooklyn pulling up the drive, by the time she's out her door Jenna is coming out with Ric to help pull him inside. Between the three of them they get him out struggling to the back of the house. They use the back door just in case the neighbors are watching and Ric comments, "I don't know how you did this on your own. He's all muscle." She agrees silently before quickly helping Jenna remove his clothes to survey the damage to his abdomen. Jenna starts cleaning out the bullet as Ric inserts an IV into his arm hoping to ease the pain. Caroline watches stock still as they work together trying to help Klaus like they've done this a million times before. She grabs towels and a blanket from the couch before heading back to the kitchen table where Klaus is laying she covers his legs as Ric applies pressure to the front of him while Jenna stitches up his bullet wound from behind.

She's only ever felt this helpless once before with Tyler, she pushes the thought out before it has time to develop though asking what he needs. Jenna finishes on his back cutting the stitching wire connected to him then laying him down once more before Ric removes the gauze from his front. She says, "Klaus needs a blood transfusion, I keep some here for extreme cases but after we run out I'm afraid I can't get anymore." She asks, "Where?" Jenna tells her in the cellar as she sprints away to the cooler getting the one Klaus needs. Opening the latch she sees the box on the right grabbing it from inside and pulling it out. She smiles reading the label after opening the box up, it's her blood type. Guess she was good for something, "Take that Tyler," her mind shoots out to the universe hoping to relay the message as she runs back to the kitchen with the news.

###


	18. Chapter 18 Not Like I'm Dead Love

So here's what happened.

Vicki P.O.V.

Vicki couldn't remember what happened last night with Klaus all she knew was that she was drinking and going over the job with him. She knew he had feelings for the blonde that much was clear by the way he looked at her in the office. He looked at her like Vicki always wanted him to look at her and she knew it in her gut he was lying before about not wanting more with the blonde. She hung back to check out the service stairs and finish mapping out the area. It felt like old times when they were running jobs together during her training before he moved back out here when his mom died.

She woke up and hopped in the shower hoping that would help with the headache feeling the water run down her she washed her hair looking up at the ceiling. Her arms and legs hurt her and she thought she might be dehydrated from all the wine she drank after she asked if he wanted to sleep with her and Klaus said no. Grabbing the shower poof she scrubbed at her arms, they felt so sore and then she saw the needle marks and cuts from the rope as she flashed back to the night before. She was angry to say the least waiting out the day so she could go to him tonight and was going to make it hurt.

Vicki was lurking in the shadow waiting for Klaus to appear from the roof of the other building across from him. At her vantage point she could see his every move, right down to the blonde's office. She spots a shadow at the top of the building, instantly on alert she reaches for her night vision glasses seeking him out, every moment doesn't not go unnoticed, as he strides over to the side of the building were the staircase is, he had decided on working the office route so she had to draw him out. She had to make him have to come down the side of the building. She knew he always set up a rope set just in case, that's how she was going to do it. She was gonna leave him there to die after she shot him.

Coming down from her hiding spot she heads over to the main building punching in the workers code in her new janitorial uniform, she walks as quickly as time permits while avoiding all cameras before hitting the service elevator to level twenty-six to wait him out. She hunches near the cubicles as she feels him come in through the service stairs simmering she wonders how he did that, she tried earlier but it was too much work when you can just walk to the elevator. Scaling and jumping buildings isn't always the right answer but it is a good escape route, one she hopes she can stop him from taking.

She watches as he flawlessly takes the painting out of the frame, not even a crack she still isn't able to do that. Placing the frame off to the side of the safe, she watches Klaus roll it up inserting the painting into a leather tube with a strap. She wants to stop him and ask for pointers on how **a**)he got the roof door open without the codes, **b**)got the safe to open without any electronic device and **c**)how he got to be so graceful about it all. She was captivated forgetting what she was there for. Vicki walks slowly hitting the ground not wanting to be heard as they sneak up on their prey. Gun out as she moves closer to him, she quietly says, "I'm sorry." His head starts to turn to her but before he can move the gun goes off hitting him in the shoulder of the left side.

He groans in agony, whispers, "You still can't shoot right." as he turns tackling her to the ground. "You think I didn't know this is what they planned? They forget I'm the best, bringing you in was a mistake. Like it always was." He disarms her gun she stares blankly at him as the bullets fall to the floor. Pulling her up with his right hand he pulls out all other weapons he knows she has. Angry she pulls out the knife in the sleeve of her long black shirt lunging forward stabbing him in the gut watching him fall to the floor looking up at him she kisses his lips once more before she disappears into the darkness behind the cubicles. On her way out she pushes the fire alarm knowing that security will be heading up here any moment she pulls out her screw driver and dives through the ventilation system having mapped it out before.

"The job is done, if he isn't dead by now he soon will be," she says into the phone, "Good come in as soon as you can so we can talk about your promotion." Vicki hangs up the phone pulling out of her janitorial uniform and jumping out the trash shut into the dumpster leaving the phone behind. She refuses to feel anything right now. It had to be done, there was no other option, not that she would have taken it because she would be dead and she can't do that to matt. She's gone before Matt even awakes to realize so. Staring out the planes window the stewardess hands her a note she says was left for her. It reads: **A personal thank you I felt was required for the killer of my son, -M.** She shudders wanting to forget so badly.

Klaus P.O.V.

Klaus made his way into the city stopping by his storage unit holding all the supplies. He went over the plan in his mind glad everyone thought he was passed out somewhere. He makes a slight scowl at the thought of Caroline as he pulls the backpack holding his repelling gear he's had over the years on several odd jobs. He drags the door down locking it before he leaves his car and the keys behind off to the back of the storage unit. He walks out making his way to Caroline's office on foot, avoiding the night life though he blends right in with his black attire, not looking like he's a thief but out for a night stroll with a backpack. He climbs the fire escape to the adjoining apartments to Caroline's office before reaching the roof scouting the area Victoria is right where he thought she would be. He had never taken a life but if there was ever a risk at her talking he had to be the one to make sure she didn't.

Aiming his shot forward hearing the chain follow through as it hit the other building, Klaus pulled on it making sure it was safe for him to descend before he made his way across horizontally like a lemur climbing a branch. Making it to the other side and beating his personal best he sets up the vertical fall just in case he needs another escape route. He always had a backup, usually that's why he had to but new supplies leaving his behind in the process of escape. That and the missing artifact was the only indication he was ever there. After he walks toward the service stairs before doing the trick that was taught to him by one of the contractors he worked with showing him how to disable the system momentarily to unlock the door manually. He really did love his jobs.

Walking down the steps the lights came on, "_Motion detectors_," he thinks as he places his black mask covering only his lips and nose like a surgeon would wear. Careful to not drop his hat in the process he makes it to her floor reading the big twenty six on the side of the door pushing it open heading toward the safe in Meredith's office. Feeling around the floor he feels the slight elevation in the ground and locates it, it wasn't in the blue prints. Quickly searching the wall for the release he listens for steps knowing Victoria is inside by now, waiting him out. He'll wait for her to come out ruining her element of surprise. He finds the backup latch rigged to open the safe just in case the safe password is forgotten.

Walking in he's impressed with the inventory having stolen some of these things before, he reacquaints himself with some of his favorites. Bidding his time and searching for the one he came for, he doesn't understand why this painting was in demand. Sure it was good but there were so many others in here to choose from. He figured it was somehow apart of the setup Victoria had for him but he wasn't sure how far back it went, why kill him now? So many questions he had been asking himself since she showed up asking to assist him. Well no it was the other way around but he needed to know what she knew. That afternoon had been most informative.

He almost felt bad for drugging her into telling him what the plan was at that motel, almost but now with her behind him pointing his gun at him. He didn't. She was going to kill him with his favorite gun, who does that? "_The audacity!_" He thought as he slid the painting into its new container. Before he heard her whisper it, "I'm sorry." He knew it was coming and the gunshot resounded in his ears as the wave of pain he felt grew on his left. "Idiot," he thought as he turned ignoring the pain that was for later. Lifting her to him he pulled out every weapon he had trained her to keep on her dropping all the bullets to the ground not caring for the mess. Thinking, "_How many times do I have to tell this girl? Knives never run out of bullets_." Then he felt it, another rush of pain on his right before feeling her lips on his, "_Nothing,_" he felt nothing at this, not like when he kissed _her_. He thought staggering to the floor clutching his side as he watched Victoria run out. "_Stay awake, stay focused._" His vision blurred at this before he made his way toward the stairs trying not to leave behind any blood for obvious reasons.

The alarms blared waking him from his hazy state dragging himself to the top trying to make it up the next ten floors so he could repel off the side of the building. He couldn't process any further than that. He just had to get out before he was caught. He almost fell forward his body failing him as he made it up the first four floors. Probably bleeding everywhere by now but he kept pushing thinking of his family, getting home to them. Making good on constructing a friendship with Caroline, maybe even more because if he was thinking of her now there had to be a reason. He felt drunk, like he should just lie down and take a nap thinking it might be better in the morning. He gives into that feeling the blackness override everything between the thirty-third and thirty-fourth floors.

AN: Any questions let me know I'd be happy to answer. As always thank you.


	19. Chapter 19 Not So Pretty Sometimes

Kol spent the entire night with Bonnie refusing to let her out of his sight, he thought she would make a run for it before they could talk more about what he had said. He didn't want her to find an excuse to leave, he wanted to show her that it could work but his words were having the opposite affect his actions here. He had her spinning and not just on the dance floor as he answered all her questions. So yes Bonnie had been sleeping in his room and he set it up on purpose but he was so close to losing her he couldn't go through that again. "_Typical man for you_," thought bonnie as they danced and he told her about himself. How his doctor who had helped him after his kidnapping had got him the flowers that where from her shop, she didn't know how Jenna knew him but she made a mental note to ask.

She spent the night on a rollercoaster of emotions as he explained that he thinks he loves her but he can't be with her yet. It's not about sowing wild oats or anything apparently he just can't be with her but he wants her to wait for him. She feels anger in the end wishing he would let her go because she feels like she can't even breathe right anymore. "That's not how it works Kol -Mr. Mikaelson. Please do me the honor of letting me go so I can change and leave home." He doesn't let her go though he just watches her lost in his own thoughts on how to make her stay. Bonnie stares him down in the hopes that he gives in before her anger fades. He relents and she takes off grabbing at the train of the dress he gave her trying to make it up to his room in one piece to lock the door before he gets in. Even now she hears him gaining on her running to the stairs after her and she knows she won't make it in these ridiculously expensive shoes he got her.

He grabs her shoulder turning her at the top of the stairs to face him locking eyes and hearing their heartbeats in their ears. Silence creeps in around them as they feel their breathing steady but they don't speak as if playing a game of emotional chicken. Every now and then they hear the workers drop or move something but they ignore it. She's about to speak but he puts a hand to her mouth while putting a finger to his in a 'shush' motion. She's about to shove him off but then she hears it to and smiles under his hand. "My brother is a bad boy, he whispers to her before grabbing her hand walking her to Finns door. She has no clue what's going on until he bursts threw the door shouting, "no coitus in the house brother!" she hears the lady squeal before Kol grabs her hand running back to his room promptly locking the door behind them.

Finn and Sage hardly made it through the party looking for corners to sneak off to just to talk or be alone. He learned a lot about her life and her father who was the only family she had left. She was a scouting agent for boxers an old profession of her youth and her fathers. He explained that he couldn't picture it but he said he might enjoy a preview later in the evening. To which she playfully punched him in the gut while blushing immensely which makes him smile knowing he did that. He asks to get her another drink ad takes her glass when she nods to him, after searching the room he found his siblings scattered in their own circles but couldn't find Niklaus. He thinks of it no more as the bartender places their drinks down on the counter before him.

He returns from the bar holding his and Sages' drinks in hand to where he left her by the window out to the back of the house. He watches as she speaks with one of the waiters before waving him off. He grinned as she spotted him waving him over as the waiter left and she turned to speak to him. "You know you don't have to get me drunk to kiss me again, just do it," she said as she made a grab for her drink but he pulled it out of her grasp still smiling. "I didn't think I did need to but thank you for the clarification." He says and with that he put the drinks down by the booth set up for the guest and crushed his lips to hers before finding their way around the house and back up the stairs to his old room. They forget to lock the door in their haste to um, learn more about each other. He hears cars driving away in the distance but he's too distracted to think about how he didn't excuse himself from the room or bid goodbye to people he didn't know.

Elijah seeing is brother run off with his date shook his head frowning over the lack of decorum, his father had left with another woman not his date. That was one mess he had to deal with, also searching for Niklaus and that woman he clung to the whole night. Kol and Rebekah were the only ones behaving tough Stephan had been consuming more than usual. He started instructing the servers to clean up and get ready to clear out. He can't be bothered with the details so he asks the orchestra to stop and leave as well. Katherine appeared behind him, he smelled her perfume, yes he noticed, as she tapped him on the shoulder turning him around. "That's my job, so extend me the courtesy of respecting it." Before walking away he saw her pause but keep going leaving him surrounded by the waning party guests. He says good night to Rebekah as she spots him before he walks off towards the direction Katerina went.

"Elijah Mikaelson cordially invites you to the pity party event of the year in his honor." He walks toward her turning her around as she gets to the bar pouring herself a drink. "May I speak with you Ms. Peirce?" she rolls her eyes drinking her entire glass before putting it down. "No, I have better things to do. Like my job." She walks away from him taking the bottle with her. She hears him behind her struggling with what to say next and she shouldn't care but she smiles anyway as she helps fold the table cloths. Walking to where she is hoping she stands still so he can stop feeling like he's playing a childish game of tag. "That was a courtesy question I will not use again. Ms. Peirce." She looks up at him before saying, "Funny 'cause my answer remains the same, I don't owe you anything and neither do you. Tomorrow we just go on with our lives and I'll start by saying this. Goodbye Mr. Mikaelson."

She walks past him once more picking up the pile of table clothes trying not to touch him in the process but he grabs her arm pulling her to him. She drops the stack of fabric on the floor looking into his eyes she shivers but ignores it. "You make it hard for a gentleman to be gracious around you," he says looking into her eyes. His words are husky with something neither of them should be thinking about surrounded by all the people, most of them being her employees. She looks past his lips up into his eyes and says with clear indignation towards him and the entire situation, "Too bad I'm not a lady. I might be able to help you out with that." She pushes him off swiftly walking away and Elijah doesn't see her again because he doesn't go after her even though he really wants to.

Elena chased after Damon after taking off her shoes in hopes to move faster, she hated playing dress up but tonight was important and she wasn't about to look bad while tell him how she felt. Even if she was going to chase him through a sea of parked cars she was going to say what was on her mind even if he didn't want to hear it anymore. She didn't have much to get his attention but words didn't seem to be working, she needed to act. She flung one of her shoes at him to get his attention he yelled "Missed me!" as he ducked before running around the other side of a blue sedan. She flung her other by his leg before he yelled, "Missed me again!" She still had her clutch so she opened it and started throwing him her compact, lip stain, mascara, everything until she chucked the purse at him hitting Damon straight on the forehead.

While he was distracted by the pain of a metal clutch she ran toward him, "I'm sorry Damon, I know you hate me now and I'm sorry for that too. I've never had to deal with any of this because I've closed myself off to the pain. After my parents died I had to be strong for everyone. I had to be okay for my brother and my aunt. For the whole damn town. I left so I wouldn't have to deal with the fake questions and their stares. But you come in to my life and you make me feel. Okay? I wish I could hate you for it but I don't instead I love you. You idiot." With that she wishes he would just walk towards her and kiss her but he doesn't because that would be too easy. Instead he just stares at her for a bit before he says, "I can't do this anymore Elena I come here looking for you. I give you your space and try to let you go… You like me now?"

She points a finger at him and whispers, "Love." He raises his hand to silence her. "I've been in love with you since that made for movies night. You didn't want to have anything to do with me the last week. I remember distinctly chasing you down the drive. I saw your face. It didn't matter to you that you left me behind both nights. I woke up alone on a subway cart handcuffed and naked! The second having to sleep on your friends couch afterwards which I'll admit was better. What's changed?" she goes to speak again but he lifts his hand again shaking his head. "It doesn't matter, I was ready to move on and try to have fun tonight but you're here and you look so beautiful." He trails off just looking at her as she moves toward him her eyes never leaving his and he pulls her close. That's when she kisses him because she wants to and they feel it all. The angst and the pain pouring into one kiss so slow that after a few minutes becomes heated for different reasons.

Jeremy sees his sister kissing some guy in the parking lot and goes to stop them but Anna waves him off telling him not to be a prick. Dragging him to his truck by the arm he lets her lead the way so they can leave. He goes to her door opening it waving Anna in as he spots Kat running to her car looking upset. "_What's with all the women today_?" he thinks letting Anna slide in before running to his side to get in still feeling like she might flee without a goodbye again. Even though it was her idea he can't be sure with her because everything else was her idea too. The jumping him in the first few minutes of meeting, the pretending she didn't know him and the movie marathon spooning too. She scoots closer to him putting her hand on his fore arm as if sensing his thoughts she says, "I'm not going anywhere this time." He smiles and reverses out the drive surprised he doesn't hit any of the nice looking cars.

They drive to her apartment considering he doesn't have a place to stay other than his big sisters, he thinks, "My life." Shaking his head as their making their way she looks for the keys in her bag. He senses she's stalling and lifts her chin to face him directly with his left hand asking, "What's wrong?" she looks into his big eyes and says, "I really like you and I'm just afraid of what that means." Her lips quiver as she waits for Jeremy to speak, to say anything that drowns out the silence surrounding them in the hallway. He takes the keys from her hand not looking at her and unlocks the door pulling her in by her arm and pinning her against the back of the door once it's closed. She lets him pull her against him and feels the cold door behind her mixed with his warmth she looks up at him wide-eyed.

"It's funny you mention that now, because I think I feel more than a liking to you. I might even miss you when I'm gone. I might've missed you already and I just hadn't met you yet." As he says these things he reinforces them on her kissing her behind her ear, over her jaw and passed her throat while his hands get lost around her body and she feels her legs turn to clay. He finishes with his hands leading back up to cup her face as he says, "And that's why I'm not going to try anything tonight. We're going to make it to your room and were going to fall asleep instead of what we did in that other room." She smiles at him and whispers, "Which we are not going to tell Bonnie about." He kisses her once more before he leads her to her room and falls asleep with her. She figures that the one time she lets him take control of the situation she doesn't get laid but she won't complain because at the end of the night he's there with her not someone else.

Rebekah and Stephan have been waiting for the 'Okay' from Finn and Elijah to let her leave but they are nowhere to be found. What more infuriating is her other two brothers have gone missing too so she stands there waiting. Stephan is drinking more than usual tonight. In fact he's totally drunk. He's avoided talking to her the last few days and she can't seem to figure out why. Lexi hasn't even bothered to show up so she can't ask her or even have her keep Rebekah company. Stephan turns to her and slurs, "Beks I love you, I love you sooo much it's insane I always have." She smiles at her idiotic drunk boyfriend as he continues, "But I did something bad. I hate that I did it to you Beks, it wasn't fair to you and we were so drunk that night. Lexi didn't mean to kiss me." At that declaration Rebekah grabs the first big bottle she finds on the bar flinging it at him. "You bastard!"

This continues for some time with Stephan trying to tell her that she's the only one for him and always has been. That Lexi was just drunk and didn't know what she was doing because it was dark and he shouldn't have been trying to help her in the dark. To which Rebekah responds, "Or at all Stephan!" while throwing another bottle at him, the last one to her dismay. She looks around at the shards of glass lying around them. The room is empty except for some stacked tables and chairs, she feels exhausted but she asks Stephan to leave wondering why he hasn't yet. She lifts her dress making it easier to walk to go up to her old room. She hears the house phone ring next to her but she ignores it walking up the steps it stops ringing before she reaches her room. Then she hears her cell go off in her room, it reads "**Klaus**" so she answers ready to scream but not liking who answers before she can speak.

###

AN: Clearing up the rest of the night, soon Klaroline next chapter! Thank you all! :))


	20. Chapter 20 Not Working

One week later..

Klaus is still recovering from his almost fatal wounds at Jenna's house but in a room not a kitchen table where he isn't allowed to leave. He's barely bathing mostly because it's weird when a guy sponge baths you in front of his girlfriend and she tells him he's doing it wrong. But moving on, he opens his eyes to the brightness shining through the window as Jenna pushes the drapes open yelling "Let's have you lay daisy!" he grunts in response to wanting to block out the sun and go back into the rooms former darkness. He hears her laugh by the corner of the bed before he feels the sheets get pulled off and he's never been so thankful he has pajama bottoms on. She whispers, "What are you a vampire?" still smiling at his state. He throws a pillow at her, "Please get out and stop taunting me with the sun. I'm confined to this forsaken room. Leave me with some pills or something and I'll be fine." He waves her away as she laughs harder leaving him to get up.

Klaus shifts into a sitting position careful not to mess with the stitches on his stomach, he feels itchy but he can't do much about it without popping one open in the process. He lifts his right hand to his face rubbing it as he tries to collect any memories from what happened that night. Just like the last time he tried he doesn't remember, he hates not knowing what happened or how he got here. Jenna still refuses to tell him how he got to her place but she was more than happy to inform his siblings of his extra-curriculars. He had never seen Elijah so angry and calm all at once when he came to check on him and bring him some clothes. Elijah explained that he had covered for him with Stephan at work though he and Rebekah have been on the outs since the dance. Finn lefts without a goodbye not that Klaus expected him to, but Kol was surprising. He was here whenever he wasn't with his new girlfriend Bonnie which was more than he would like considering Kol was the only one who lived off his trust fund and didn't have a job. Instead he had time to bug him with questions of his kidnapping and his night life which made him wish no one had saved him so he could avoid it.

All he remembers is a dream he had with Caroline, he smiles at that because it's the only good thing he does know. If things were different he might be with her right now but he's had enough time to think about how wrong it was to think of giving up his work to be with her. It was too dangerous to leave The Company especially now that Vicki had turned against them. They hadn't tried to contact him as far as he knew not having any of his equipment with him but it was strange to no end. He smelled food coming from the kitchen so he got up to brush his teeth which he could still do thankfully on his own before heading to the kitchen. Alaric made eggs and bacon he got a glass to pour orange juice before sitting down at the breakfast bar. Alaric watched him as he scarfed it all down before he got his plate and glass putting it in the dish washer for later. He heard Alaric say behind him, "If you want to talk about it, were here you know." this angered Klaus, turning he raises his hand to him as he says, "I can't talk about it Ric! Do you know why? Because I don't remember any of it and you and your girlfriend refuse to tell me anything about it! So just let me recoup and I'll be out of your hair!"

He walks back to his room feeling pretty guilty about what just transpired and wishing he could sleep through the rest of the day but he hears Jenna come in for physical therapy. He feels bad that she took vacation days for this, just to help him get better but he's still angry because she won't give him answers. They finish in silence that lingered throughout the last two hours before she walks out leaving him to rest finally. His body aches all over and not just from the exercises but for Caroline he hates that he wants to back out of a decision he made to keep her out of his life and safe. This whole thing should have been a wakeup call and he can't help but want to back out of saying anything and just go to her. He's marooned here in this house for the time being but soon he'll be able to go back to his day job at least so there's that. He wishes he could see her, he felt her here as he slept, heard her whisper things to him and hold him as he went to sleep. He likes the idea of her being here and taking care of him somewhere in the back of his mind she was there but not physically. She had no part in this, he just wishes he could figure out why he thought she was here with him when she never was, the last time they saw each other was at the party before all this happened.

Caroline left soon after hearing he would be conscious soon, he would be fine and rehabilitate so she decided to take her part in it all to the grave with her. She knew he would never have her get involved in his life like that or even see him so injured like that from what Jenna told her. She had talked to Caroline about how it's never been that bad which lead Caroline to think, "_So much for doctor-patient confidentiality_." Even though she was more than willing to listen to what she had to say over Klaus' history of jobs and injuries taking all the knowledge she could with her as if it were a part of him she could keep. Caroline had through and through saved his life by taking him to her and giving him her blood. She was so happy when she told Jenna she was his match, mentally she thought in every way but whatevez you know. It was best she stayed away, liking him as much as she did she knew she wouldn't bear not knowing if he was alright all the time. Her mom had always told her it was okay to like someone, it was a good thing because it made you happy. Caroline couldn't help but think she only got it half right but then again her mom wasn't talking about Tyler or Nik. That was a new discovery as well, calling him 'Nik' she shouldn't have liked it as much as she did but she couldn't stop so she had to cut if off.

Having taken off those few days of work she was glad not to have been busted as a person of interest or even fired for disappearing right after the painting was stolen. Turned out everyone was so stunned they were just happy she wasn't working late like she always was. It was back to business as usual, meeting and dealing with clients and eating lunch alone since Anna was off with Jeremy more often than not. It looked like she really had it together on the outside going back to her life but on the inside she was still there with Nik taking care of him and wishing he would wake up and see her with him. She knew it wouldn't happen though since she left so quickly making Jenna and Alaric promise not to say who brought him there. It was easy enough to get them to say yes considering they knew Klaus wouldn't want her anywhere near this if the place he worked for found out about how she felt about him. It was the first time she was afraid for her life, he couldn't be with her because of the job that almost killed him. Who were these people he worked for? As much as she needed to find out she had to let it go and for his sake and her life. Even though she wouldn't be seeing him again it still felt weird knowing what had happened at her work place avoiding the stairs and even the guards whenever possible.

At night was when it got worse, instead of the usual clouding thoughts and memories of Tyler on top of her she had the images of Nik bleeding out to deal with. That had been the most grueling and daunting experience she had witnessed, she jumped into action not wanting him to die. It was the right call and she would do it again but she really felt like she had to leave this place and start over again somewhere else. No one really needed her now that they had their own stuff going on even Elena told Damon how she felt before running off with him to wherever he's from. She still kind of missed her as did Lexi being down a few friends since people found out about her and Stephan. Kat was being her usual self upset when no one paid attention to her so she came by more often to bug her at work or take her out after. Caroline was beginning to worry for her, she would say Kat was heartbroken but it was Kat. That kind of thing would never happen to her, she wouldn't allow anyone to get close enough. What's more Bonnie had Nik's little brother with her so she felt inclined to avoid them at all costs just so she wouldn't spill her guts to Kol. She still called Jenna to see how he was or if he needed more blood even though she knew the answer to that. Two days later she gave Meredith her resignation later before promptly walking out of the office leaving behind everything in her office. She had taken another job but before that she would go on a much needed vacation to see if she could clear her mind before coming back to her new job.

Elijah had a lot to deal with the last few days with his siblings, it seemed there was one problem after the next and he was the only one maneuvering the situation. Finn had gone off again probably for another six years he wasn't so sure. Kol was behaving for the most part but kept annoying Niklaus with questions about his life and thereafter. Rebekah only came out of her room to cry in a different place before locking herself up again as she had in the last week. He finally made it to his office hoping for some calm after the storm now that Niklaus seemed to be getting better so he could have time to work and not think about the party. More like to think about Katerina, he couldn't help but call her that, it suited her so much more than just Katherine Peirce. He tried to not feel so much angst toward her as she walked away from him that night but he had convinced himself it was the right thing to do. Just as he was getting to work he heard outside his office heels striding toward his door before his secretary said he was bust and not to be interrupted. He went back to work happy to be left alone but then the door swung open revealing her. For the moment he is stunned by her beauty and the force she radiates he forgets himself just watching her as she comes forward.

Katherine arrived at Elijah's office unexpectedly, but that how's she works showing up when he's sure there's no chance of disruption in his life or his day. She swoops in like a wildfire hitting every part of the forest trying to get to the end where he is. She couldn't help herself much longer and hated feeling like she couldn't have the one man she wanted with every fiber of her being. It ate her up inside thinking he could make her feel like she made ever man after her feel as she rejected them. She knocks on Elijah's door knowing he's going to freak after she tells her assistant it's a surprise visit smiling broadly. Walking in his office Katherine shoots the wall behind him. "We're going out." She says with a devilish smile, looking up at her and then at the wall he sees the paint splattered all around a nice lime green color. He swivels his chair to face her getting closer to his desk before asking, "And why would I go out with you?" she walks toward him gun by her side and leans over the edge of his desk whispering to his face, "Because were both running out of reasons not to, don't cha think?" She drags him out of his office and it's about an hour of her crazy driving before she halts pulling a bag from the back seat.

"Put that on." she says getting out and grabbing her own bag pulling on her jumpsuit over her clothes in the small cove created by the open door so only he can see. He looks down at his expensive suit scratch that his favorite suit and wants to whine looking at her again, she says, "Look under the jumpsuit. Honestly you're supposed to be smarter than me Eli." he pulls the black jumpsuit out finding shoes and clothes all his size but not his because they are all new. "How?" he asks noticing all this and she laughs walking around and grabbing the bag to lead him to the locker room, "I plan for everything." She shoves the bag at him as they stop by the Men's area, he excuses himself to change and quite frankly happy to have some breathing room to catch up on what's just happened. Before long they are chasing each other around the field trying to get at one another she yells, "You're meant to catch me!" As he runs behind her not even trying to shoot at her but slowing his pace just to watch her for a bit, he yells after her, "But then the game would be over!" It's another hour before they get really into the game in a kill or be killed scenario with to fairly competitive players pinned against one another. Hiding behind a pile of hay she hears him shout from afar. "If you think you can beat me. You can't." Mentally locating where he's at as he says this she shoots hitting him directly in the chest. "Game over."

He doesn't know how she does it but they're exhausted after all their day of strenuous activity they call a truce after a few matches and decide to head to her place to eat. She had it all mapped out apparently as he walks in he sees her leaning by the oven to check if dinner is ready yet. Just then her maid comes in to tell her everything is set and she's leaving after she serves them. Katerina tells her to leave and not worry about dinner because she can take care of it before hugging her. After they eat dinner she serves him more wine and he's never been more relaxed. She can't believe he really went along with the whole day getting to know each other more. Even if it was as just friends a girl can dream, and dream of him she has and will continue to until he's hers. Lying on her couch watching the sun go down in front of them by the window feet propped up barefoot. They hadn't even bothered to change out of their clothes not that he could, but he holds her closer as her arms come around his waist. Falling asleep on him, he can't remember the last time he ever felt this intimate with anyone let alone this woman next to him. He puts his chin on top of her head before giving in to the sleep calling his name thinking about their afternoon together. He is lulled to sleep hearing her breathing evening out as they drift into their own dreams waiting for the morning.

Sorry guys still sick but the next few chapters are gonna be longer I promise. As always thank you.

###


	21. Chapter 21 Not Saying So

Not saying so

Kol came by once more after dropping off Bonnie at her shop early morning happy to give her a lift. He was glad that she was at least talking to him even though nothing else was going on between them. His brothers seemed convinced otherwise however asking him about her whenever they wanted to change the line of questioning. Bonnie tried avoiding him after the party in the hopes he wouldn't come around but in the end she caved after seeing he wasn't going anywhere. In fact he made up reasons to see her every day from funny to random he really couldn't help himself he just wanted to be around her however often she would let him. She made him feel lighter and want more from himself so much so that he wanted to go back and finish school. He wanted to grow up and be a better man for them both so he could deserve her. These were thoughts he kept to himself wanting to see if he could do it without his siblings help. Parking his car he gets out waving at Jenna, who's come to meet him by the door, "Hey doc." He says as he gives her a hug before asking where Klaus is.

Klaus managed to escape from his room through the window early morning going for a run to just get a breather from the last few days. His run turned into a jog before leading into a walk after the pain came rushing from all sides. He really hated being down for the count, he felt weak and it angered him to be a man of action and having to sit out. He still had no clue what was going on but it was almost too quiet, The Company should have found him by now but they hadn't. His mind raced with possible reasons but none were considered valid enough for him. Unless it was a hit and he was the mark, but who would kill of their best man for the job? He didn't like where his mind wandered to when he wanted to stop thinking of Caroline. From what Kol had heard from Bonnie she had quit and left town for some time now. He thought he would be over it by now but he couldn't shake her she was in everything he did now. He headed back toward the house hoping Jenna wasn't planning on anything to grueling as punishment for him leaving.

Alaric and Kol sat in the living room waiting for Klaus to show up, Kol had been waiting close to an hour talking with Alaric about the Mikaelsons'. He found them all fascinating, but he took a particular interest in Elijah saying, "Yeah Elijah is one scary dude. But with nice hair." Handing Kol some bourbon, Kol chuckled it was barely after ten in the morning but took it anyway he had nowhere else to be for some time. Klaus walked in walking straight passed them both to try avoiding Jenna until he got to his room. He got in closing the door quietly turning around to get his towel he was scared by her sitting on his bed. Alaric and Kol had tried to warn him about her being in there but he walked straight past them so they laughed when they heard him squeal. It was pretty great, but then they heard Jenna getting mad at him and it was even better but they had to keep it down before Klaus came out and kicked their butts. Klaus could hear them laughing in the living room as Jenna proceeded to tell him off for the next twenty minutes them look him over to see if he was fine before storming out like only she could. "_Mother hen_," he thought even though his own mother was never as caring as the people he surrounded himself with nowadays.

He was in the shower trying to figure it all out again, he didn't know how his brain cells weren't fried yet going over in his head that night. All he could think about was the surprise he felt when Vicki stabbed him, he knew it was coming but he didn't think she would be so extreme. Clearly he had underestimated her, he got overconfident and that he knew was one of his great flaws. He reached for the body wash Elijah had brought him from his apartment and squirted it onto his loofah before scrubbing his skin raw, he always felt like the blood was still coming out of him and he had to wash it off somehow. He knew he had lost a lot of blood almost like he was sucked dry of it but somehow Jenna had enough blood to save him. he still was iffy on the details but he knew there was no way Jenna could have that much blood downstairs, he knew how much she stocked. It had something to do with how he got to this house and her help in the first place he just had to figure out whom and how. Klaus rinsed off the shampoo and soap before shutting off the water and reaching for his towel. He moved to fast and he got a head rush causing him to see a flash in his head like a memory. It was too fast and blurry to make out but he kept trying to go over it in his head. He remembered someone catching him before he feel down the stairs but he didn't see their face. He tried to go into his head and turn around but the door knocked breaking his concentration.

Jenna was still angry, she really wanted to help him but he was making it difficult for her and Alaric to try when Klaus was being so difficult. She knew it was the right thing to do to lead Caroline away from him for both him and her but she still felt awful about him not knowing what happened. She was racking her brain over what she should tell him and how much would be too much knowing he wouldn't stop until he knew who it was that helped get him here. Alaric was really helping her and she was glad he was there to watch Klaus now that summer was in and school was out for the time being. From what she had heard Caroline was going on a lot of business trips at her new job so she didn't have to worry so much about her knowing she was keeping busy. Kol was even much more inquisitive than she would like but she managed to fend him off by telling him about his kidnapping all those years ago. Still it was bad enough when one Mikaelson was on you for answers it was worse when the whole pack joined forces to see what happened. Klaus was in shock when he saw them all around him, even Finn was on the phone calling in to check on him from Vegas, apparently he was married now to a girl he met at the airport as Kol said.

Bonnie and Anna were left to worry about Caroline on their own, she had been so busy with her new job she hardly had time for girls' day which she usually insisted on. Now that Elena was going back and forth from city to city they all found it harder to see each other and just talk. Even Katherine was wrapped up in her love life no one had ever seen the two cousins happier. Jeremy had stuck around a lot longer than most expected after Vicki had taken off to god knows where without so much as a word to even her brother. He didn't seem to mind now that he was practically living with the girls, Anna specifically. They were so cute is was nauseating to Caroline and Bonnie since their own love lives weren't really up to par. Bonnie was crazy about Kol to put it lightly, she always had been but it was worse now that he was actually trying to get her. It was so confusing to be around him and just be friends like he asked her to at the party, more like he said that she should reject his advances until due time. "_What did that even mean?_" she pondered because he was even more obvious with his attraction to her now. She loved how cute he was being but didn't know how it was ever going to work if they couldn't be together. She felt there was a lot of miscommunication between them.

As she waited for lunch hour Anna walked around the office, she really had nothing to do now that Caroline had quit. Her replacement was still being considered so everyone else had taken over Caroline's cases so there really wasn't a need for her at this time unless it was to help the other secretaries. Instead she hung out in the break room and listened to the gossip of how the robbery incident took place. It was pretty funny how they had put it all together and got away with it too. No forced entry, in and out with ease but the bullets were still in question there really wasn't a need for them there if no one was around. The guards' had been one upped and the whole system was taken out, another one had been set up but they still lost clients over it. The company was struggling, it seemed Caroline had the most clients and they didn't feel comfortable working with new people especially after what had happened so many walked. Anna laughed out loud thinking about how these people had nothing better to do than sit and gossip because she really didn't.

Vicki had met with Michael last week right after he got back home from America with his secretary in tow. He had welcomed her into his home for the week but declined. She really didn't need to get in bed with another Mikaelson even though the former was now dead somewhere. The cleaners had yet to contact her over the disposal of the body but she thought nothing of it, the more she thought about that night the more she thought he deserved what he got. He never loved her and now he wasn't going to ever love anyone else especially that trash from his last job. What did he even see in Caroline anyway? She asked her brother once but he just waved her off smiling as he said, "A sudden sense of lost opportunity is a sad feeling. I don't want to miss a chance with her, no one should." Some things don't change passed high school apparently. Vicki walked out of her guest room down the stairs to dinner with Mikael she didn't know there was a surprise waiting for her. The head of The Company was there chatting with him like old friends, she was beautiful even for a woman her age. No one had ever met her before considering she liked to keep to the shadows though no one knew why, so it was shocking to find out what she looked like and her position at The Company. Her name was never brought up and Vicki was smart enough not to ask barely sitting through dinner as Mikael and she discussed their new agent in training.

It was girls night, at Caroline's apartment thankfully Caroline was back from one of her business trips and Elena managed to sneak back into town skipping out on her job for the weekend. Bonnie, Katherine and Anna were thrilled to say the least planning the whole night out like kid's sleepover. Jeremy was kicked to the curb for the evening as the girls were back and forth on whether or not to invite Lexi or not considering recent events. They figured she would hear about it from either Matt of Jeremy when he went over so in the end they invited her over for a bit. She showed up as Jeremy was saying good night to Anna by the door. It was awhile before they had finished saying goodbye so the girls started throwing popcorn at them hitting Lexi as she opened the door to come inside in the process. After everyone was settled they started the first movie deciding against chick flicks they got 'Out of sight' and flipped on the television. Caroline told the girls early on that she doesn't want to think about Klaus or the past tonight saying, "I choose vodka and Chaka Khan," as they danced while making dinner. As the movie started at the present moment in time however she threw herself on the couch saying, "Be warned I'm in a mood." before spraying whipped cream into her mouth along with a scoop of vanilla ice cream before washing it down with chocolate syrup.

As the girls swooned over George Clooney Caroline thought about the last few months she hadn't seen Klaus, it had been harder than she originally thought it would be to forget him. "_How could it be this hard to forget someone you only spent a handful of days and nights with Caroline?_" she asked herself as Clooney romanced in the bar on the screen. She hadn't talked to Jenna in the last two knowing he was long gone by the time she had gotten back from her vacation. Caroline did not enjoy the ocean as much as she thought she would, so she cut it short skipping out on a date to come back home and start training early. She was glad the girls still found time to meet up even though they were going through a lot of changes in their lives. Lots of new opportunities had been popping up in their lives taking them into the rest of their adulthood, Caroline was just starting over but she was determined. Training was almost over for her she was just waiting on a call for her first gig to be set up. She wanted to get the lay of the land as fast as possible so she could figure out how everything worked. Even now she kept her work phone in her pocket. Her wish was soon received as it started to ring. She excused herself running to her room and slamming the door as she answered. "Hello?" she said there was silence for a moment before the voice on the other end said, "It's on." She hung up after putting the phone back in its hiding spot in her dresser drawer before going back out to the living room.

###

AN: As always thank you for your review especially you guests! Tell me what you think!


	22. Chapter 22 Not An Agent

Klaus had long moved back into his penthouse, he used to think time alone was important but now he really didn't know what to do with all that time. Every decision he had ever made was to be alone, small car so no one would ask his help to move, partnered with his closest friend and hired his family along the way everything. Sometimes it makes him want to laugh at how his life has been built up and tarnished by a one Caroline Forbes. He was packing to leave to the airport just that moment taking only what he needed to survive, his siblings were completely against him trying to seek out the danger as they called it but there was no way out without the answered this could supply him with. He saw her on the street today on his way to the airport light radiating out of her once more in her black skirt and kitten heels. She had a luggage case with her trying to hail a cab by standing in the street, she was lovely. He wanted to get out and help her but he found himself refraining from doing so as the red light turned green once more and he speed off.

It had been close to three months of stiffness because he hadn't been doing as many exercises as Jenna would want but that was okay because he could still sketch which was now his bread and butter. The Company had been silent he hated being shut out and not knowing what had happened to Victoria after she left him to die. He wanted to find her and return the favor tenfold, these thoughts kept him going after everything that had happened. There were so many building questions that he had to try to seek out his old sources to see if there was anything new being spoken about. They told him bits and pieces of a new agent on the rise supposedly they were really gifted, probably better than Klaus himself. They couldn't say much because they weren't really sure what they could tell him considering the circumstances.

Caroline was on her way to the airport trying to hurry, she had been nervous most of the night trying to pack for a trip she didn't know anything about. Her training was finally over but she was still on probation, it was all worth it to know Klaus was safe and out of harm's way. The head of The Company seemed relieved she could switch an agent for an agent even though she was a rookie. It seemed she didn't want Nik to die. They had approached her if that's what you want to call it at her apartment when she had gotten home from Jenna's house late at night. She was waiting for her in her own living room as Anna served her tea like a long-lost friend. It was terrifying to find out that woman could easily kill her and didn't. She was instead impressed with all Caroline had done to protect Nik by doing his job for him. She wanted to know where he was but Caroline wouldn't tell her.

They made a deal trading her for him while everyone would believe he was gone dead even as long as he didn't try to come back and she didn't contact him. Nik would be free of any repercussions to what had been plotted against him there would be no one going after him again for that she would spend her life working for The Company. The head of The Company agreed happily saying she was glad to have young blood in her network, especially one as gifted as herself. That thought made Caroline shudder even though the woman had meant it as a compliment it didn't sit right with her. On her way to the airport he was happy when the cab stopped out front to help her with her luggage. Soon she was in line checking in her suitcase but someone bummed into her and she caught their package before she could turn and call for them they were gone. Looking at the parcel she read her name quickly figuring out what it was she stuffed it into her purse as the guard started looking through her case.

Klaus got wind of an agent in his town so he decided to track them down and follow their next job just to see if he could find their handler nearby, he felt like he was burned. The longer it took to get information the more he had to face the fact that he was and that made him more dangerous. Being replaced and burned was the lowest thing to be, he wanted answers and he was going to get them even if he had to turn into a killer himself to get them. That new little agent better watch out because he didn't take kindly to being upstaged in his arena. After hearing whispers over the agent's whereabouts he had decided to follow, he saw Caroline once more at the airport and tried to avoid her seeing him by hiding in the men's room until his plane was called. He didn't see her again before he boarded his flight so he was thankful for that much. He sat in his chair in first class cursing the cold front that had come in and his shoulder was in pain so he popped a pill before asking the steward to bring him some water. He took the hot towel as he began to relax enjoy his rest before he landed in the hunt to find this agent.

Caroline was stuck in business class for this flight but she thought it was better than flying commercial all the way there. Glad that the seats next to her were empty she pulled out the manila packet ripping it open cautiously before looking around her to see if anyone was watching. No one was and her breathing returned for the moment as she looked over the case file hoping to get most of it memorized before half the ride was over. She had always been a quick study when her life depended on it she was glad that hadn't changed throughout this ordeal. Engrossed in the background of her next job she hardly noticed when the stewardess came to ask if she needed anything and offering her a hot towel. She shook her head no pulling the packet to her body hoping she didn't look too suspicious as the stewardess walked away.

A few minutes more and she heard the stewards and stewardess' gossiping as the light flashed on that they could remove their seat belts. Apparently there was a hot man in first class. The steward from first class had come to the back to tell one of the girls all about the hot british man that didn't ride side-saddle, he asked but he wondered if his friend had a chance. Caroline giggled listening to the man be heartbroken over a man he hardly knew especially when her flight attendant came back in after being rejected by the same man, until she realized she was on the same boat. She pressed her call button waiting for the stewardess to come, she asked her for anything with alcohol since this was the only time she would be allowed to drink on this trip. She lay back after finishing her very strong drink hoping to get some fresh air before putting away the packet and turning on her side.

Klaus was fuming, he had been waiting for one of the bathrooms to clear out so he could get in and use it but fifteen minutes later still nothing had happened. He paid extra to be able to go when he wanted, "_This was supposed to be convenient flying,_" he thought. Excusing himself from the line he walked toward the dividing curtain into the business section walking past the blonde laying on her side with a coat covering her head, "Some people can sleep anywhere," he muttered walking past her into the bathroom area behind their section glad it was empty and ready for use. Caroline tried every position possible to try and get comfortable and settle in but in the end she ended up on her side once more.

Klaus made it back to his chair as his medicine kicked in compelling him to fall into an unconscious state for the next nine hours. Caroline walked past him recognizing him instantly, she moved to sit next to him before one of the stewards caught on that she wasn't supposed to be in this section. She leaned into him breathing him in as he slept, still the same rich smell she enjoyed that one day. Scooting closer to him Caroline shifted onto her left side to get a better look of him not having seen him in so long. Her right hand found its way up his shirt feeling the muscles underneath wishing they weren't in such a public area she brushed his cheek with her own. Feeling that same stubble against her soft cheek he awoke head jerking in her direction looking into those big blues staring right at him. He couldn't believe she was there with him but somehow he knew she always was and he smiles his real smile the one he only gives in private when the occasion calls for it.

She gasps blushing at being busted even being around him let alone touching him so intimately. Removing her roaming hand he feels her pull away and he reaches for her small one in his big one as it reaches his heart, she feels it skip looking back into his eyes from her hand. He pulls her close into a literal breathtaking embrace nuzzling her neck and kissing up the side open-mouthed before he descends on her lips and kisses her so slow. Feeling the heat rise and ring all around as this happens he releases her lips once more sucking on the end of the bottom one before quickly missing the feel drawing her forward once more. She lets him moaning in response as he let's go once more her mouth parting to give him entrance as she leans into him arms wrapping onto his neck pulling him just as close willing the kisses to continue. Just as things are about to get interesting the voice over announces they should start getting ready to land. That's when they both wake up where they fell asleep wishing that wasn't a dream as they prepare for landing and strap in once more.

Moving through the airport as quickly as Caroline could she found her luggage and grabbed it ready to look for her driver, he was supposed to be holding a sign with her alias on it out front. Reaching the front glass doors she spots her name and walks toward him nodding her assent as she hands him her luggage and follows him out. He places her luggage in the trunk as she lets herself into the back, he looks at her disapprovingly as he get in the front turning the key over. It was night there so she's really looking forward to getting a feel for the area before dawn always the busy work bee she asks him to take her around the area for a bit before turning in for the night at their hotel. Looking at all the lights she can't believe she finally made it this far, she was this much closer to figuring out how to destroy The Company from the inside.

Klaus exited the airport after a few guards thought it would be amusing to strip search a person who didn't have anything to declare. He reached the baggage claim finding his to be the last ones ridding around the circle he makes a grab for them before walking toward the exit. His butt still hurt and he swears there was giggling behind him as he walked out of the room after changing. He reached the drivers section before spotting Winston their family driver at the glass doors smiling at him. Klaus walked up to the old man and patted him on the back before greeting him and walking out with his luggage in tow. Putting his bags in the trunk Winston opened the door for Klaus before getting in the driver's side saying, "Welcome home Niklaus." Klaus nodded as he rested his head looking up at the roof of the car still lost in his dream from earlier, "It was quite the landing old friend." He closed his eyes hoping to return to his dream.

AN: again thank you all, Big Stuff coming up also sorry about giving out strange spoilers when I msg back. Any questions let me know!


	23. Chapter 23 Not The Alarms

Caroline had the whole day to learn about her new mission, already knowing the artifact in question having dealt with it previously, she had always wanted to visit Russia so this was her chance to see what she was missing. Too bad the first time she would be going there would probably be her last as she would be a wanted thief after she got out of there if she did. She knew that it was a small job to make her bones but it was still a step in the right direction. She had already been trusted enough to move past Vicki's level as a guardian and even meet the head or the entire organization. That had to mean something to the people who used to be after Klaus. How everything ended up being about this one man she hated more than half the time of knowing him she would never know but she had to keep moving forward. She unpacked her stuff cleaning and lubricating as needed before setting it back up in her black back pack. She was restless most of the day s she went to the gym provided downstairs for the guest hoping to get some pent up energy out to try and relax her before tonight.

When it got dark she started to prepare her pack checking and double checking all that she would need, she was way too good at this already it scared her to no end. She couldn't decide what to wear to this, there was no uniform or manual on the matter so she was left to her own devices. That had made packing harder considering she usually dressed conforming to her mood, Elena used to joke that when she had more than one luggage for a weekend trip it meant she would be really moody throughout it. She decided on black jeans knowing she might regret it later and a black t-shirt and a pullover on top for the cold keeping it light before she pulled on her shoes. She thought this would be a good outfit, "_I mean what does a girl wear to steal a small statue when she wasn't catwoman?" _Caroline silenced her cell phone making her way down through the service stairs hoping no one would be around to notice her coming in and out of it at odd hours of the night.

Klaus was aberrant the whole day waiting for news on where this new agent might be going here in Russia it could only be the Hermitage, it had to be there, "_But what was it_?" He hated this house more than the others he grew up in, it made him anxious like his mother could walk in at any moment and make him turn into that eight year old child crying for her to get up and help him as his father hit him repeatedly for hours. He shook the memory away reaching for the whiskey before deciding against it once more, he had to be alert for what ever happened. After lunch he got a letter delivered to his house by a messenger he sprinted to the door as Winston shut it holding out the envelope for him to take. Klaus smiled for the first time that day as he walked toward the living room once more opening it up to read the contents inside. Just as he had hoped and guessed, he really was the best not to toot his own horn or anything but he was still pretty damn good at getting answers too.

Pulling his phone from his pocket he dialed six waiting for the line to connect when he heard the other end respond he said, "I'm going to need that for tonight after all and a car." He hung up applauding himself once more as he had a five second dance party as Winston walked in to see him before promptly walking out. Klaus tried to call after him but decided against it feeling the flush rise in his face and the pain in his arm. He went up to his room to take his pain medication with some water before quickly dressing for a run to ease his excitement for the evening. Tonight he would get his answers whatever it took he would now what happened and that he was so sure of he could feel it in his bones. Jogging down the stairs he sees Winston reaching for him Klaus then hugs him before heading out the door surging with joy. He runs passed the gate heading down the private road leading in and out of their property enjoying the fresh air instead of the treadmill in the house he used earlier this morning.

He started to really feel the burn about an hour later as he ran back toward his house pulling out his ear buds as a bike rode passed him throwing Klaus a huge black back pack which he caught strapping it on without missing a beat before heading back towards his house by the gate. He ran slower trying to get his heart rate down for a bit before deciding to run through the house anyway. Running through the open front door where Winston was waiting for him heading for the bathroom to take a much needed shower. His arm had some movement to it but he felt like he did too much and had made it almost useless for tonight so he would have to rely on his foot work. He prepped for the evening pulling out all the gadgets he might need in case he was caught, also pulling out his clothes before deciding on a quick shower. He knew a hot shower would do nothing for him, his thoughts always clouded by Caroline to the point where not one woman could compare to her, he really needed to get laid but any time he tried he felt like he was cheating on her somehow and stopped anything before it stated.

Both Klaus and Caroline made it to the museum at the same time entering from differing areas, Klaus through the security center, having worked there as a teenager gave him some street credit for this occasion. They trusted he wouldn't try anything which had always been their mistake, he punched in the code for this week which he received today in the envelope heading to the section where he knew the agent would be by now. That is if they were any good, Klaus still wasn't so sure about all this talk but there was only one way to find out and he was on his way. He found the agent, a woman which wasn't what he expected but he could see now how she could match him, most men weren't as light on his feet as himself, a thing he learned in ballet class until his mom sobered up when he was thirteen and realized he was a boy. Making his was as best he could without tripping any of the ground lasers he reached up to the end of her rope she already had the artifact in a case and was heading out of the building through the roof.

Klaus eyes the girl making her way up the brick wall impressed by her prowess, "Well look what that cat dragged in," he says low enough for her to hear and no one else. "Ever notice how cats show up around dinner time just to take what they need and leave not returning until absolutely necessary." He continues as he watches her stop at the sound of his voice calling to her from the ground. He knows he has her, peaking at her interest because otherwise she would have already tried to make her escape no matter how narrow the window was for her. He silently thanks the guards for making their rounds differently tonight giving him plenty of time to talk her down and into a corner. The cameras were disabled tricking the guards for the moment into thinking he and this person are invisible by playing an earlier recorded version of the hall they are in. She hates herself so much right now but not as much as him for busting her here while she's trying to keep him safe. "Come down and face me or I'll cut your rope." He warns and she releases her rope some to come down wishing she could run and hide once more. She lands on her feet glad for her light shoes. Movies really didn't do thief's justice what with the heels and all.

And that is when he looks into her eyes whispering, "Caroline." as he comes closer to her. She feels like this is a flight or fight scenario but she doesn't have the chance to do anything because he envelops her in his arms crushing his lips to hers, hard. She responds without skipping a beat her body melting into his in the middle of the museum with lasers coming at them from different directions. He feels her lips moving against his just as needy as his own opening his eyes for a moment to see if her eyes are closed and this isn't a trick. He smiles against her mouth as he sees her eyes closed tight and a slight blush to her cheeks he's certain would be worse if the lights were on. This is the hottest thing he has ever experienced including the time in Madrid with the daughter of a Duke as she assisted him in stealing from her father. Pushing her up against the wall he hears her grunt in response to her head being shoved into a wall and takes it out on his lips kissing him even harder. Running her hands through his soft curls she has to ask him what shampoo he uses one day she thinks as her other hand rides up his back in-between his shoulder blades clutching at the fabric of his black sweater feeling the need to have him even closer.

His hands slide up and down her backside before an urgency kicks in as she continually rubs against him in her harness making his want for her grow stronger with each passing moment. She hates that she feels like he's holding back for some reason as she sucks on his bottom lip like she has wanted to for so long she opens her eyes to gauge his reaction to this. A moan from deep in his throat can be heard beyond the beating of her heart in her ears as she sucks on it once more waiting for him to make the next move. He does as he runs his hands down toward her thighs feeling her legs through her tight jeans wishing she didn't have anything on and they weren't here at this moment. He feels her moan as his hands climb higher and more inside her thighs pulling her legs up as he crushes her further into the wall damning the whole security system in this place just for a few more moments of feeling like this. He feels down the center of her jeans moving his hands around her harness trying to create a harder friction in her like the one she's created in him.

He kisses down her neck spurred on by her gasping by his ear turning him on even further as he grinds his hips into her. "Nik," she moans scratching at his back eliciting a hiss from him as he bites down by her pulse point once more harder and she just knows that's going to leave a mark as she shudders under him. out of breath but wanting more of his lips she pulls his hair making his lips meet hers once more with an intense pressure that leaves him reeling as he feels her hands slide down his chest so deliciously slow he shivers kissing her with everything he has ignoring the pain in his arm once more as he applies even more pressure in-between her thighs by picking her up even higher to meet his own pressure hoping to get some relief. It only makes it worse thought being so close but not enough, they whine in unison as they feel an even better level of pleasure from one another. Before any of it can continue though the alarm blares as the lasers start to disappear and the metal barriers start coming down around them fast.

He grabs her hand racing down toward where he left his way out hoping they can make it in time considering her out through the roof was the first to go once they were busted. Caroline could hear foot steps behind her as she raced ahead her mind still processing what happened not moments ago before she decides she needs to focus on the now. Following Klaus out through a series of halls she trusts he knows where he is going because she walked into this mission blind with only a visual tour provided for her. He pulls on her hard ducking into a small cove pressing against him as two guards pass them running in the opposite direction as them yelling into their walkie-talkies. He looks at her still not believing it for a moment as she looks out the corridor to see if it is safe for them to take off again. He pulls her back to him and she looks at him not understanding why they aren't moving anymore. She sees his eyes darkening once more like before in the other room before a smile plays on her lips and she drags him out into the hall.

He holds her tight as they run past the security clearance areas as he quickly punches in the codes repeatedly. She feels the fresh air hit her face for a few brief seconds before she is pulled through a plaza filled with lights surrounding them, there is a festival of some type going on. Caroline hadn't noticed before but it was a good place to get lost in for a situation like this. She follows him into the square filled with people laughing and drinking all around them thinking that was as far as he planned on their getaway. She really had to learn faster thought because Nik had walked them straight passed the party and onto a horse-drawn carriage. She really couldn't believe her getaway car was a big brown horse with a cart behind it. It was romantic even under the circumstances. Wasting no time she climbs in with his help feeling his hand squeeze hers before letting go to get in himself and cueing the driver to go.

He looks at her as she pulls the checkered red and black blanket onto their laps asking, "Aren't you taking this burglar thing a little too far love? I almost lost it in there when I saw what you were wearing." She playfully punches his left arm before wincing as she hears his pain when he gasps. She makes light of it considering she isn't supposed to know about the injured arm and lack of physical therapy. "The way it seemed back there I could have been wearing sweats, no make-up and finger combing my hair to go to bed and it wouldn't matter." He laughs pulling an arm over her as he whispers in her ear, "You're right, I would probably have to ask you where you hid the pole because I would be distracted either way." He decides to ask questions once they get to her hotel enjoying the moment for now before the situation gets heavy for them both.

###


	24. Chapter 24 Not Getting answers

The carriage ride lasts a good twenty minutes before it stops in a deserted area, Caroline instinctively reaches for the case she has been holding by her feet. He smiles seeing her reaction before exiting the carriage and walking around to pay for the ride thanking the gentleman. He then places his hand on Caroline's tugging at it for her to come down with his assistance. She accepts his hand keeping a firm grasp on the case as she exits as well he walks her around the corner to passing the street lamp. There is a car parked and nothing else, no lights on anywhere near or even people and she shivers as it starts to feel shady. He opens the door of the car for her after unlocking the doors with the keys he received from the mad in charge of the carriage. "Come on love." She gets in knowing there is no other choice considering she has no clue where she is and he is the closest thing she knows around here. He drives her straight to her hotel and she is stunned, "How did you know where I was staying?"

Klaus smirks pulling the car into the drive putting it in park and removing his seatbelt before unbuckling hers he says matter-of-factly, "I know everything love." She rolls her eyes at this crossing her arms as the seatbelt rolls up behind her and cries, "Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?" she goes for the door handle to open it and storm off but he swats her hand away opening his door to come around. She waits as he comes around in annoyance hearing the door open she sticks her feet out landing on the ground by his own. He grins leaning into her close before she can get off her seat, "I don't have to prove anything love I am the alpha male." She scoffs as she reaches for the arm rest to pull herself up without his help. Scooting past Klaus she walks straight into the building as Klaus hands his keys to the valet, he hears her say, "We'll see about that." He chuckles as he tips the valet saying to no one in particular, "Ha-ha yes we shall Caroline." as he walks passed the double doors looking to see where she went.

"What no nicknames tonight?" she says appearing from seemingly nowhere, she caught him off-guard like she always does he reasons. He latches her arm in his leading the way to the elevator saying, "No just you and I tonight tomorrow is another story and it is one you will tell me. I have no doubt." The doors close with them inside traveling up all the floors in silence before the bell opens with a ding. She steps out walking backwards facing him as he stands in his same spot, she whispers, "Make me." before running in the direction of her room. Maybe it's a game but she really hopes she can lock herself in there for a bit before he figures out a way in so she can catch up mentally. He reaches her quickly breaking his jog as she pulls out her room key from her back pocket he stands right behind her saying in a low voice, "I fully intend to, don't worry." She feels chills run through her of fear or excitement the verdict is still up in the air as she strolls into her room make believing he doesn't affect her.

He follows her in closing the door behind him, he turns to see her facing him with a 'let-me-have-it' expression but he surprises her when he tells her, "For now however I wish to rest with you here in my arms." Caroline moves forward but still keeping her distance as she twiddles her thumbs asking him, "Oh you do? I have to warn you, I don't jump into beds with strangers." She's half joking but again the other half is taking over especially when he looks at her like that. Klaus rebuttals with, "No, you just kiss them in museums at night triggering alarms systems for thrills. Right?" he takes a step forward as she takes one back. She practically yells defensively, "I did not trigger it you did!" crossing her arms once more on her chest in anger and defense as he takes another step in her direction. "No that was you I was quite preoccupied if you recall." He waves a finger at her but otherwise is still. She shifts on her feet trying not to squirm as she counters, "I was there with you as you very well may remember Nik." Feeling exasperated with him.

Klaus looks like a fire was just lit under him, keeping his voice even he says, "And there it is again." his arm rolling along with his words. She raises hers defensively, "What is again?" shaking her head as his voice fills the silence, "My name. Since when are we on a first name basis?" her eyes widen and she wishes he would stop with the observations already she blurts out, "We were always on a first name basis." He walks the rest of the way toward her before he finishes, "No I was. I called you Caroline. You asked me not to, it hurt really." He putts a hand to his chest with feign hurt. She walks past him trying not touch him as she says, "Yeah well whatever Klaus." He turns to her not wanting this battle of wits to end, "Don't tell me you're embarrassed sweetheart, and don't go switching back to Klaus or even Mr. Mikaelson to draw a line barrier."

She turns to face him once more, "There are lines everywhere you just have to look Klaus," she says thankful to be out of pull of his vortex. "No love, you just keep drawing them so I will stay away. I won't be doing that now." He walks to where she is by the bed, seemingly unsure of herself she whispers, "Except that you have to, I have to make you to keep you safe." He places a hand on her neck making her face him as he says, "I don't want you to keep me safe, I want to know what is going on, if I'm dead by the end so be it but don't lie to me." Caroline leans into his hand as the back of his knuckles run across her cheek bone sweeping away the curls in her face. "I thought you said you wanted to wait until the morning for answers." she simpers in hopes of distracting him. He groans at how difficult she is being. "Why put off doing what you can do tomorrow when you can do it today." he says as his other hand comes to rest on her waist.

She pulls his hands away from her in hopes that she can speak with an even tone then states, "Well it doesn't matter what day it is. I'm not saying a thing to you, you may think you're good but you haven't dealt with me." he steps into her space again tilting his head, "Oh you're saying you might be better?" liking the challenge she didn't mean to give. "I'm saying that I'm different than you, maybe in a better way or I might match you in every single way relevant in this situation, don't let your eyes darken again there are no double meanings." He smiles for the first time since they have been in this room, "There are always double meanings Caroline. This very situation could write volumes on it, and I don't take orders especially from someone I outrank who's looking at me with the same expression she's judging me for." His smile widens as he takes in her blush and taken aback expression filling the dark room illuminated by the street lights.

"I am doing no such thing Klaus Mikaelson!" she says before he cuts in with, "You're stalling is what you are Ms. Forbes." That stung she thinks but she yells, "Oh were back to Ms. Forbes now are we?" he grabs her right arm pulling her closer to him, "I was never at Ms. Forbes, understand Caroline! Or do you need a reminder?" she feels outraged as he says these things and with clear conviction she exclaims, "No I remember everything perfectly, you used me to get what you needed and thinking back on it I hope that gunshot hurt." Klaus' eyes widen for a fraction of a second before he demands her to answer, "How did you know that Caroline?" Grabbing her other arm as he slightly shakes her, "who told you that Caroline?" she instantly regrets her words looking up at him in fear, "Stop Nik! You're hurting me, let me go." She tries to shake him as his voice level rises out of anger, "No, not until you tell me how you knew that, did they tell you this? Tell you how they sent me to me death?"

She lifts her right hand bring it over both his arms latched onto her full impact pushing him away while her left arm swings punching him in the jaw throwing him back. She watches for a moment as his face registers what just happened before she hisses, "Did they tell me? They didn't tell me anything I didn't already know Nik. And it serves you right for grabbing me like that." Klaus feels the air from the vent above them hit his cut stinging him, he can't believe she hit him. He deserved for losing control like that, but she really did know how to stun him. She walks to the mini bar grabbing some ice and a napkin left behind from her dinner wrapping it for him. "I'm not saying a damn thing to you Klaus." She's angry but her ingrained manners lead her to assist him placing the ice pack on his face, "I should've just jumped up the rest of the way up the roof." she mutters as he grabs the napkin to hold it.

She moves back towards the bed sitting down she places her head in her hands mumbling, "Look I can't say anything Klaus even if I did know anything which I'm not saying I do. I just can't read you in, I know you think if I don't give you answers you can get to my handler but I don't have one. It's part of my contract. I do what I want as long as the job is done and I'm out safe. What I know, what I did is my business until I decide to make it your business. So far I don't see a single one as to why I should tell you. You're a liar and a thief. I want you to leave now or I will." Caroline keeps her head down hoping he will just leave but she just hears silence when he doesn't move an inch. She hears him sigh before he says, "I shouldn't have done that earlier and I definitely deserve this. But let's think about this sweetheart. I did lie, and I am a thief but what exactly have I stolen from you? You speak to me with unwilling hostility. You're explanation as to why you won't say a word is not enough for me. I will leave when I have what I came for not before." As he says this he moves toward the bed where she is sitting stopping in front of her as she moves to leave he pushes her back down.

She looks up at him trying to avoid thinking about how close they are or how it would look if someone walked in right now. He continues, "What is this need to keep me away like some sort of female fog bank? I must know and you must tell me because neither of us are leaving until then." She sighs throwing her hands in the air muttering, "I can't Klaus, I can't because things could only get worse if I say anything, why can't you just stay away from me," she says mostly to herself. "Why must you keep insisting?" he barely hears as she starts to bite her nails. His hand reaches for hers pulling it out of her mouth running the fingers of his other hand across the back of her hand the ice pack long forgotten melting by the table behind them. "Because I need this to move on Caroline, don't you see? I'm stuck in that night living it over and over again until I hit darkness. No recollection whatsoever. I wake up to nothing but a dream filled with you, you're all I have to fill that void."

She groans as she hears the last part he has to say, "Now how did you know I got shot Caroline." She shrugs wishing it wasn't so late and she could think clearly, "I saw you wince at the museum when you lifted me okay, it just seemed strange, like your hand was giving out." He doesn't quite believe her when she looks to the left towards the end of her sentence proclaiming, "You're right about that much but I know you're lying, you knew about this long before tonight. Stop fidgeting and tell me. I suggest you tell me the truth now." She pulls her hand away still looking up at him wishing this would end already she quietly says, "I won't Klaus. I won't be the one to do this to you while I can keep you safe. You may want to die but I don't want you dead. Stay out of it and stay far from me. Get out go down the hall and be free of all of this." She gestures for the door hoping he'll take her obvious hint to leave and she really wishes he did know the truth because it would save time from his next statement. "I can't Caroline, you're in a mess, and they will kill you once they're done with you. They wanted to kill you when I met you love." She internally groans thinking, "_They're going to kill you soon after me now,_" but she just says, "I know." hoping it will suffice. He looks at her incredulously, "You know? And yet you are here doing there bidding? Why? What possible explanation could you give me that could ever compel me to think this was a good idea?" he steps back throwing his own hands in the air for emphasis.

"The only one I can give is an honest one Klaus, you asked what you stole from me earlier and whether you wanted to or not it was me, the reason I'm here is for you. Now please, please, please disappear." She begs him putting her hands together in a praying stance. Klaus is dazed at her answer not actually expecting an honest one. He slumps to knees in front of her and takes her hands. "I can't leave either love, you were a thief long before this too taking all of me with you in the process." She shakes her head at him trying not to give in to the tears making their way up as she murmurs, "Nik please don't say things like that." He lifts her head up by her chin eyes pleading as he asks, "Why not?" he sees the battle going in her eyes shifting back and forth like an angel and evil on each side telling her what to do.

Finally she relents, "Because when you do it makes me feel like I could forget everything and just give in and tell you all of it." He says, "Then do it." before he can stop himself. "No I would hate you afterwards for making me, for using me to get what you wanted and wanting me anyway." A tear slips and she curses it before wiping it away. "Caroline love I just want you, I don't know if it's love because I wished for it never to come but there's something here." She averts her eyes before murmuring, "You think I enjoy being here dancing around one another both trying to have their way. Nik i would do almost anything to back to being unaware of you and my unknowingly lonely life. I was happy oblivious to how any of this could feel. And I just don't want to talk about it anymore so please stop." He lets go of her hands shuffling backward, "Caroline," he says pulling off his sweater, "you will tell me everything despite everything you will." Removing his shoes and sliding off his socks leaning backward he pulls them forward to the side of the bed not removing his eyes from hers for a moment.

She watches licking her lips as he removes his shirt afterwards revealing his chest completely healed by now. "Nik what are you doing, stop undressing." She wails as she covers her eyes with one of her hands trying to avoid looking directly at him. Moving forward he removes her hand, "No, I've stopped asking questions and it's close to dawn so I'm getting comfortable were going to go to bed and whenever we awake you and I are going to continue this." he utters as he sits on his back legs making himself comfortable as his hands reach for her left foot. He removes it tossing it aside then he reaches for the other shoe doing the same before shifting to rely on his knees once more. Klaus pulls her sweater before climbing into bed she turns her head following him with her eyes his arms are open wide and waiting. "This has to be a trick," she murmurs as she watches his arms all to his sides, "No tricks love just sleep." he draws out a yawn as she eyes him.

Crawling over to him she hovers over him on all fours as his hands run up and down her arms and he inhales her hair as it tickles at his neck. Feeling as goose bumps rise on him wherever her fingers trail along his stomach tracing the new scar ending by the line of his trousers he sighs. Hesitantly she comes down kissing right by the top of this scar looking up at him to make sure he sees. "I'm sorry," she says as she snuggles against him after making sure she can't hurt his arm anymore, and he knows she'll be gone in the morning when he wakes. He closes his eyes thinking about how when she leaves she's going to believe she has the statue but she won't and says, "I'm sorry too." Wrapping his arms around her waist holding her close while he can before he hears her drift to sleep he gets up taking the statue replacing it with a fake and putting the other in his case before going back to bed.

###

AN: So yeah that was wordy, thank you for the feed back. I hope this was better. As always thank you for reading. :)


	25. Chapter 25 Not a Good Surprise

Morning comes in through the hotel window as Caroline's eyes flutter open she figures she's only slept a few good hours, she's very comfortable however not wanting to leave or move an inch out of her body pillow. She smiles because he's still here as he hand traces his bottom lip already missing him even though he's right here. She rotates to her right in his arms going for his hands latched together holder her to him and carefully she removes herself from his grasp. "_That was easy_," she thinks as she tip-toes over to get her luggage and the case by the couch. "Everything is in order," then she notices she still in her undershirt and barefoot looking up towards the bed from the door she sees her shoes. She races towards them sitting on the ground hating that they have laces at the present moment. Then she looks around on the ground to where Klaus could have thrown her sweater last night. After a bit she starts to feel nervous thinking about leaving it behind when she spot it sticking out of the blanket he is covered with, she slowly pulls it out but it's stuck, "Damn It Nik," she looks at him swearing she sees a smirk before she pulls the rest out and runs back to the door. "Good bye Nik," she whispers as she shuts the door walking towards the elevator luggage in tow.

He watches from the window as she goes after throwing on his own shirt and pulling down his sweater he sees her retreating form heading away from him. Klaus should have made her stay "_But it wasn't time yet,_" he thought whispering, "See you soon love." He walks over to the bed pulling his shoes over to where he is seated tying them on smiling like an idiot for what he has in store, first he has to get home. Grabbing the case holding the real statue from under the bed that he placed there before meeting her at the museum he walks out of the room. He greets the front desk as he walks past heading out the hotel doors to the valet station. "My car," he says passing the young man his ticket it's brought to him and he gets in putting the case in the passenger side before driving off. His phone rings, "Mikaelson." He says and the other end responds, "Nik where have been? You can't be running off whenever it pleases you. You're still injured!" he laughs thinking of all he's done, "Rebekah I assure you I'm fine, I'm on my way home I just need to take care of a few things here." There's a pause before she asks, "And where is that, you have yet to answer." He answers hesitantly, "Rebekah, I'm in Russia." There is a silence before he hears the other end disconnect and he runs his hand over his face as he turns into the gate of their home.

At the airport Carline checks in for her flight, "Please enjoy your flight," the lady says handing her back all her paperwork. "I'll try" says Caroline as she picks it up and starts walking away toward the lounge, she has been bumped up in order to make the drop. Making her way there she thinks of him and a smile plays on her lips thinking about how she managed all of this and was alive to talk about it if she could. Sitting in the first class lounge she pulls the case onto her lap peeking inside for a moment before the trade takes place, she thinks, "_One peek couldn't hurt_." She looks inside automatically seeing what she wished she didn't, "Mother Fuc- " she whispers as a man taps her shoulder. She closes the case standing up to face the man standing by her. "I'll take that." He says as he pulls the case out of her reach walking away leaving her staring, "W-Wait." But he's gone off to meet the head of The Company to see how she did.

"I'm so screwed." She says aloud biting at her finger internally freaking out in her spot before reaching for what is left of her luggage. Then she sees him not to far away talking to one of the stewardess' she marches up to him poking him in the back to get his attention. "You did this!" she yells at him as the man turns but it's not Klaus. She's just mortified as she pats on his shoulder trying to apologize "Sorry sir, I thought you were someone else." He doesn't understand English however he just looks mad, she whispers "Oh great. Bye." The man walks away probably calling her all sorts of things and rubbing his back while Caroline awkwardly waves to his backside and pulls her purse closer to her body. As she makes her way to the line up a string of profanities leave her mouth mostly concerning Klaus. The people behind her think she might actually be mad as she starts to board the plane. She smiles at them noticing that the woman who's been looking over at her concerned and annoyed is going to be sitting next to her. She hears her say, "I always get the crazies." As she moves passed Caroline onto her window seat.

Klaus sits in Mikael's study staring out the massive window holding the statue in his lap with one hand keeping it in place, "What did she want with you? Don't get offended I was asking myself more than you old man," he tells the statue laughing at himself. "What's wrong with you Klaus you're talking to a statue." He gulps down the rest of his drink placing the statue on the desk as he refills his glass from the cabinet behind the desk, "Dad's good stuff." He whispers as he drinks it all at once. He hears movement in hall and doesn't understand why anyone would come here of all places outside of his family no one else came around. "Winston, who is here?" he demands as he walks out of the room the statue still on the desk next to the cup. "Ah sir, it was the wrong address. I don't know how they managed to get passed the gate." Klaus clearly was not convinced with this answer so he walks outside "Victoria." She stops in her track before she turns to face him "Hi Klaus."

Caroline can't manage sleep she feels like she has forgotten how so she watches the provided airline movie instead, "To catch a thief, how relevant." Waking the passenger next to her because she doesn't even bother to whisper anymore Caroline continues, "He's gonna be the end of me. I know it." Her fist lands on armrest. The passenger next to her mumbles, "If you love him then forgive him and let me sleep already." She grumbles an apology to the poor woman before asking the flight attendant for a cup of tea, maybe with vodka. The woman takes her order smiling strangely as she walks away. "I do not love him, she whispers a few minutes later, "I can't do that he bends me to his will as he sees fit like a puppet master. He pulls my strings and I dance! Well no more." She feels empowered with some liquor in her system damning his very shadow. "Shush woman, just have sex with him already. The feeling will leave." Caroline blushes offended and stimulated at once, this attraction to him has really been a nuisance since she met him.

She wakes to the intercom declaring landing is underway and something about safety with a seatbelt. She groans putting hers on, "Home finally." Landing takes place and Caroline removes her seatbelt standing and placing her bag on her shoulder before walking out. Holding her bag close she walks out passing security and into the lobby heading to the restroom quickly. On her way out of the bathroom she bumps into someone a man by the feel of it, "Oh I'm sorry sir. I didn't see you there." Looking up and pulling her hair out of the way she sees his face, she says, "Tyler." She pushes past him hoping he doesn't grab her or try anything but not giving him the chance running to the front damming her luggage to the lost and found. Anna and bonnie wait by the exit and she grabs both their arms pulling them out before he catches up to her, not that she knows he's chasing her. Just in case he is though.

Halfway through the parking lot she starts to hyperventilate, "Oh my God, can you even get asthma 'cause I think I am. Please run fast and get to the car." She says in-between breaths. They lead her to it fast knowing something is wrong more than they thought before. "Caroline. Sweetie what's wrong? Talk please," Bonnie says as they speed off, but Caroline doesn't hear her. "Sweetie you're scaring me. Talk." Bonnie pays the parking fee and bolts. Anna is in the back hugging Caroline, "Bonnie stop you made her cry look at her." She hugs Caroline tighter whispering, "It's okay, tell us when you're ready." She kisses her head as her hand smooth's her hair out trying to relax her. "Tyler…"she mumbles and Bonnie steps on the breaks upon hearing this, "What?" Anna flies forward yelling, "Bonnie road now," she nods speeding off once more "Tyler, Tyler was there in the airport." She's glad that she's sitting 'cause her body would've given out as she replayed seeing him once more wiping away a tear.

"Ow Klaus you're hurting me baby, you know I like it when the event calls for it but this isn't one of them." he lets go of her arm, "Were you always so crass?" she stands in front of him running her hands down his chest, "Thought you liked it. You sure weren't complaining when my hands were here." her hands reaching below his belt as Winston steps outside. "That's not what it looked like," pulling her away and standing in-between her and the door where he stands. "If you insist sir," he bows to Klaus before turning to her, "Ms. Victoria would you come in a moment." Klaus has no inkling as to what is going on as Vicki hugs him and steps into the house. "_How does he know her_?" he ponders as he stands for a moment before deciding to go in but then he hears a loud bang. Running inside he sees her on the floor dead and the gun in Winston's hand.

"I tried to tell her to stay away but the girl didn't listen, I had to do it master Klaus. I was sworn to." Klaus looks from her to him and demands to know, "Who made you do this Winston? Who made you swear? Why did you kill her?" Winston looks destroyed but dignified as his hand shakes, "She would have told you the truth sir, I could not allow it." Winston starts to back away from the room to avoid Klaus' next question. "What truth! Why does everyone think I'm better off in the dark!" he squats checking for a pulse and reaching for her hand, "She's dead now Winston, dead in this home. Like my mother." Winston comes forward raising the gun upward and bashing it into the back of Klaus' head with a loud 'whack'. He places the gun on the table by the door, "I'm sorry." He moves Klaus away from the blood still seeping from Vicki's body. "It had to be done," the woman's voice comes from behind him, "He will find out eventually but not now."

Winston nods his head to his mistress as he hands the gun to her then bows, "Yes ma'am," he says as he walks around her. She stands surveying the body of the dead girl with utter distaste for her, "Clean this up, Mikael is on his way, we don't need anyone else knowing about her death." She says waving her hand. Walking over to where Klaus is she whispers, "I'm sorry dear boy," as she walks to the office the gun still in her hand looking to see where the statue had been hidden only to see it from the desk and placing it back in the case. She walks out of the office with the artifact in hand walking up the stairs to her room to wait for Mikael's arrival. Klaus awakes in a dark room hours later he quickly realizes he's in the basement, "Get me the hell out of here Winston!" he yells to the silent room. Winston walks out from the shadowy corner and murmurs, "I'm afraid I cannot master Klaus," Klaus tries to shake of the ropes binding him to the old chair that used to sit in the kitchen, "Why in bloody hell not?" he reprimands hoping for answers but not willing to beg. "Orders." Is all he says before he unlocks the door and walks out of basement leaving Klaus to listen to the lock on the door. "Who gave the order? I'm in charge here!" he yells at the door knowing no one is listening.

"Caroline babe, we're here get out of the car, were going to be late," Tyler says as he gets out of his white truck slamming the door as he watches Caroline in the passenger side from the sidewalk. "Hang on Tyler I have to fix this," she says trying to cover the bruises that were forming on her arms since she forgot her cardigan at his house. He hits the window in frustration, "Well hurry up!" he says in an even tone before he starts to walk away. Seeing this she hurries up closing the compact and opening her door, "I'm done." He looks back at her getting out and walking around the truck before he grabs her hand pulling her, "I don't know why you try, you still look like shit," he says as the door opens. She follows behind him smiling happily as Elena hugs her and he walks off to shake hands with Matt. "Hey you okay there Care?" Elena asks as she steps aside to let Caroline in. "Never better." She says.

Caroline wakes from her memory, "I can't believe I ran away from that f-word today. And then I freaked out! What's wrong with me?" she started off strong in her statement but ended up mumbling the rest out. Bonnie pours her a cup of tea that has just been made, "Hey, it is okay. He caught you off guard. If you see him again you will be ready." Bonnie says as she hands her the cup and saucer before sitting on their couch next to her friend. She takes a sip before looking at Bonnie, "No, I won't be, I was at my worst this morning and I still let seeing him make me regress to that same girl. It doesn't matter what I do." Caroline puts the cup on the coffee table and stands as Bonnie says, "That is not true, you are strong. You have trained for years and taken so many classes to learn all sorts of things. You've lived your life, a good one I might add without him." She agrees for a second with her, "Bonnie I've done all that to not feel like I do right now, clearly I've failed. I wish Nik was here," Bonnie looks at her friend smirking, "Who's nick?" Anna walks in with a yogurt cup and spoon, "Kol's brother, Caroline insured a painting for him, why do want Mikaelson around?" she puts her hand on her hip surveying Caroline's answer. "Argh I didn't mean to say that outloud, and I don't want him okay. I just – I just I don't know what I'm saying can we talk later. I want to sleep I hate planes and foreign places, go." Caroline gets the words out though slightly muffled due to her hands unrelenting pressure on her face. The girls laugh and say in unison, "Yes boss." Before walking to their rooms and closing the doors.

AN: Thank you as always, any questions let me know!


	26. Chapter 26 Not Missing Anymore

Weeks pass…

Caroline has been back and forth on what to do about over Klaus and the statue that was delivered after a 'Misunderstanding' at the airport so at least there's that. Finally after much deliberation and lots of vodka later Caroline gets a taxi to take her over to his penthouse late one night. When she gets to the building she falls into the door and makes it to the elevator after removing her heels. "Whew, I made it!" she yells at the lobby before the doors open to let her in and head up to the top floor. Caroline started to sing, "Making love out of nothing at all, making love…outta nothing at all!" the doors open and the man standing there starts clapping. She blushes, "Hi Kol, um is Klaus here?" she says struggling to put her shoes back on while leaning on the door of the elevator. She hears giggling as she peeks her head through the elevator. She blushes when she sees Bonnie trying to hide behind the kitchen counter. She looks back at Kol and sees that he's not fully dressed and her buzz has disappeared. "So on one knows where he is and that okay then?" she cries looking in between the both of them trying not to ask what is going on there.

Kol looks her in the eye and says, "Look Caroline, I don't know where my brother is, this is a usual occurrence." Caroline moves back into the elevator done with the situation so she pushes the down button tapping her foot as she waits for the door to close. "_What the hell?"_ she thinks as she rides down absolutely fuming she gets out of the elevator storming out of the building. Outside the air hits her, "I should have gotten a coat, its October and I didn't get a coat," she paces back and forth by the street than face palms, "Oh crap I left it in the taxi 'cause I got hot." She's getting into her cab when her mood shifts to worried, "what if something happened to him?" she yells at the taxi driver. He yells back, "I don't know what you're talking about, what's the address?" she smiles meekly before giving him her address. "Something has happened to him. What if he's dead? No. He is not dead." She pulls out her phone and calls airlines to see what information can be given. Nothing.

Klaus has been trapped for close to a month now, hidden away in a drug induced state after he made his first escape attempt the night after Winston locked him up. Once they figured out he could get out of the ropes and picklock the door they had to find a new way to hold him. Klaus was really starting to get pissed with all this memory loss. Dreams seemed like reality most days and he saw Caroline all around, taking care of him. He hated this drug it made the most beautiful hallucinations hurt like hell. He had built up immunity to it years ago when he had started out but had slowly stopped its use. Now he was on it unwillingly and it was holding him back from finding a way out. He remembered a plane ride and another blonde woman but he wasn't so sure, he turned over wanting to return to darkness and remove all the pain he felt in his body. His arm felt stiff and his stomach felt like it was tied up in knots.

Caroline gets home and starts to pack, she has to move up her plans especially if Klaus was in danger changing from her outfit into travel wear she grabs her work cell. She calls a meet with the head of The Company to which she complies after Caroline reminds her of the terms of her deal and before she know it flies to Seoul. After the baggage claim she gets in a car that has been assigned to pick her up there at the airport. She looks out the window the whole time thinking about how she comes to all these places for him but he's never with her until the end of them. Once they reach the house she leaves her travel bag in the car with the driver walking straight into the house without assistance. She walks in without being announced straight into the foyer to see her boss talking with a familiar gentleman, "Hello Mr. Mikaelson. She says almost a whisper. He turns to face her then stands coming towards her and taking her hand, "Ah yes, Ms. Forbes. Please call me Mikael I insist." He says as he leads her to the other couch.

Her boss looks like she swallowed something awful and Caroline doesn't feel her commanding presence so much anymore. "Hello, sir." She greets her boss as she requested the night they made the deal. Caroline shakes her hand and turns to Mikael rather timidly but curious. It's been a few good minutes of small talk and chatter about the weather before Caroline feels comfortable enough to ask why he is there. "Well you see Ms. Forbes, I came in search of my son, it has been too long since I have heard from him, his siblings called as well." Caroline knows from the party that Mikael has no interest in Klaus, "Oh is that so? One would have thought you came here to make sure he was dead." Mikael looks at her stoically. The only thing that gives away his surprise is the slight widening of his eyes before he stands. She is sure he's about to give her a verbal beating when she hears something crashing up the stairs and turns her head to look. Someone is trying to come down the stairs but ends up rolling as Caroline rushes to assist Mikael grabs her arm throwing her behind him so she lands on the soft carpet.

Once Klaus had figured out the drug being injected in him he started back tracking in his mind to how he had built up immunity to the drug years ago. After a few days he started to get used to it once more feeling it affect him less and less so he would fake the haze. Winston started to believe he was giving him too much and lessened the dosage just like Klaus thought he would. After a time he manages fight it off completely plotting his escape from this dark room and dastardly house. Today after his injection he decides to break free once more from his binds having already tested the rope to see how quickly it would come undone. He struggles a bit before he stretches his arms down and pulls his legs up and under his arms pulling them forward so he can see them. Thankful he didn't break anything in the process, quickly unties the rope and tosses it aside looking around for shoes. He finds none so he runs out of his room quickly realizing he is in another house as he heads down the hall way bumping into a large table in the process. He rolls trying to regain his composure and lands safely but before he can stop himself he falls down the staircase.

"Mother?" he says looking up from his position on the ground trying to get up off his back as he takes in the room. He sees her on the ground behind Mikael as he stands. "Caroline please get up and leave." She nods trying to get up but Mikael pushes her back down and Klaus tackles him to the ground on Caroline's left. "Mikael you may think I'm the bastard, but it's always been you." he yells punching Mikael in the jaw as his mother stands there watching. Caroline already up grabs onto Klaus from behind and she somehow manages to pull him off. She assumes it is because he doesn't want her to be hurt and a little part in her dances inside. They both run out the front door racing to the first car they see, Klaus knocks out the driver that drove Caroline there as she steals the keys from the man's pocket. Klaus makes his way to the driver's side, "Toss me the keys love," she shakes her head and says to him, "Get in and give me directions! You look drugged!" he doesn't have time to argue because four men race out of the house and down to the drive where they are, he get in as they start shooting at the windows.

They speed off out passed the front gate and she speeds up trying to put as much space between them and the house as possible. Klaus automatically puts on his seatbelt after seeing how fast she is going down the revolving hill heading down with little to no fencing. After a moment he turns to her and says, "I want answers you know." She turns her head to face him as she shifts gears picking her hand up she slaps him not believing his gull to question anything at this moment. She puts her hand back on the gear not even looking at him as she yells at him, "Directions Nik! I don't know where I'm going!" He secedes in his thoughts of questioning her pointing passed the hill and instructs her to down the hill. She rolls her eyes muttering, "No shit Sherlock," turning her wheel to accommodate the truck heading in her direction on the other side moving passed it without a car swipe. "_Apparently she knows how to drift_," thinks Klaus and that's when Mikael's security team comes up from behind them in a black van.

He hears the sun visor on the roof open looking at Caroline he wonders what she is thinking but he doesn't have to wait long to find out. "Take the wheel would you honey," she instructs as she pulls out a gun from the back of her waist and removes her seatbelt. She stands on her seat, as Klaus shifts gears back once more maneuvering the wheel as she places herself in position. She aims and fires at the black vans tires, hitting the front two in her first tries. "Yes!" he hears from above him as she comes back down in her chair brushing past him and sliding back into place. He can't believe it but when he turns around the van is losing control and skidding across the road off the side of the hill. She smiles as she feels his eyes on her, "They would have killed us, it was self-defense in advance." She shrugs as he points to her left. Klaus hasn't said a word and Caroline is lost, "Hello snap out of it," she snaps her fingers in his face as she turns once more but this time to her right." He mentally shakes himself and says, "Uh, yeah keep going this way. I have a hideaway straight that way." Knowing he's not making much sense but there isn't much more he can get out. "You keep saying that Nik where?" she slows down as she tells him this, "I'm lost and I need your help."

He turns as much as his seatbelt will allow looking at her, "I'm doing the best I can in an impossible situation, those guys are gone but more will come Caroline. On top of that my mother is alive and is currently my former boss now your boss. To add to that little gift my father tried to have me killed, I heard what you said in there. So excuse me, it's been a long hour to be awake." He says irritated at himself for sounding like a child who's been denied candy. Caroline pulls over as they head into the city stopping by a bus stop turning to him. He asks, "What are you doing?" as she gets out walking around the car to him and opens his door. "Get out of my seat and get in the driver's side," she says unbuckling his seatbelt. It seems it is her turn to have a mental break as she speaks, "Drive the rest of the way, I'm lost in a different country and I really don't care how drugged up you are right now. I'm just happy you're alive." As she says this he gets out and hugs her wiping her tears away, "I can't believe I'm crying right now." She sobs into him as he rubs her back, "Shush, sweetheart it's a perfectly natural response to all that's happened. The other involves a bed." He tries to make a joke trying to make light of their situation and she looks up at him trying not to smile but failing, "Get in the car and drive Nik."

They make it to his hideaway in the middle of town, Klaus says, "it's the best way to hide, where everyone is watching." Caroline rolls her eyes as she walks further into the apartment thinking, "_total bachelor pad yet again_," as she removes her jacket and sits on a very hard couch. "Are you sure they won't find us here Nik?" she says looking up at him as he walks out into another room she can only assume is the bedroom. "They never asked about my hideouts, but just in case I always keep a few things to help disguise myself. She hears him say from the room, he comes back pulling a shirt on over his head. She stands up in hopes of redirecting her eyes looking at his skyline she asks, "And what about me?" He walks up behind her and takes her hand in his dragging her to the bathroom entrance instructing her to stay there. Pulling a box from the cupboard he shows it to her, she laughs a bit before she questions him, "Hair dye? Really? That's your big plan?" she's teasing him but he still feels a little hurt, "Well it's what we're working with right now. Both of us have limited connections and so far getting out of here doesn't look good." he stops short holding the boxes out to her, "So red or brown you decide."

Then he walks out of the bathroom leaving her to decide as he heads to the kitchen to get a drink in order to flush out the rest of the meds. She picks the red one, opening the box up and sets up the supplies, she hears him shuffling around but she chooses to ignore him. Caroline walks into his room looking through the drawers to fins another shirt to change into so she doesn't ruin her own clothes in the process. She comes out of his room wearing nothing but a black shirt having folded her clothes into a pile on his bed. He sees her from his position in the living room walking out in his shirt, only his shirt and his mouth goes dry. "_It really has been too long_," he thinks as he stands up walking into the bathroom she disappeared into. "Hey," he says as she sits down on the chair he's brought with him, she ignores his stare as she adjusts her shirt so she doesn't show too much. She looks up into the mirror, and says, "Hi." as she divides her hair into sections hoping she can get it all without leaving any spots of blonde.

He watches her playing with her hair, he loves the way her lip curls and her tongue sticks out in concentration. He smiles as she sneaks a glance at him through the mirror eyes widening when she sees him remove his shirt as he watches her. He comes forward leaning in and extending his right arm out in front of her, she wants to protest but then she sees he's reaching for the sink. A small twinge of disappointment hits as he grabs the paint bottle and stands back up breaking all physical contact. He says, "I'll help with the back," she raises an eyebrow at him still watching him through the mirror, "I used to help Rebekah when she had streaks as a youth. It drove my father made so I had to." She smiles at him and releases the bit of hair she was twirling placing her hands in her lap, ""I'm all yours." She says blushing at her double meaning nut she doesn't correct herself. He ends up doing her whole head forgoing the gloves and running his hands through her hair to make sure every single spot was hit. She wasn't complaining, in fact to him it looked like she was enjoying herself after he started to massage her head.

He lets go of her feeling the temperature rise fairly quickly, maybe it's the fumes but he is definitely drunk on her. She frowns once more feeling the cold all around her it feels like someone has just thrown water at her cooling her off when she didn't want to be. Instinctively she looks at him pacing by the shower hands on his hips in clear frustration. She feels it radiating off him in waves and she wishes she didn't have to wash out her hair because it is the only thing keeping her from going to him and try to soothe him. Klaus looks at her watching him his head tilted and she says, "Screw it." She marches up to him and kisses him before he can even process his next thought. He kisses her back in the next second wrapping his arms around her running one hand up her back into her wet hair and the other down to her thigh before coming up and grabbing her butt. She moans into his mouth as he does all this pulling his hair to try and get more pressure from his lips.

"Times up," she whispers against his lips removing her hands from his back to point to her hair, he doesn't let her go as he smiles remembering the situation. One of his hands moves up around her waist as he moves the other one to the shower turning it on. "I guess we both should get in, this paint will stain my skin if I don't get it out now you know." he waves his hand at her before reaching down and pulling her hem up and over her head tickling her unintentionally. She giggles and he wants to hear it again so he pulls her close tickling her again as he drags her into the cold bath she squeals as both sensations hit her at once. He pulls her in for another kiss as the showerhead reaches her hair and he runs his fingers through her hair killing two birds with one stone. After they finish up in the shower he goes back to the cupboard pulling a towel out and wrapping her in it before reaching for his own around his waist. He takes her hand entwining it in his, "I'm glad this is a dark towel," she says looking at her hair dripping on the floor. He kisses her cheek and pulls out another towel handing it to her. "Let me get the menus, I'm sure you're hungry by now, I know I am." He says as she looks up after wrapping her hair up blushing as he walks out.

###

AN: Thank you all for reading and for your kind reviews!


	27. Chapter 27 Not Down For The Count

Meanwhile back home

New York

"So Caroline just up and left? That's what you're telling me?" Anna asks spreading out on the couch stretching and Bonnie nods saying, "Yes, that's what I'm saying, she walked in on me and Kol then she ran out and hasn't been back since." Bonnie says coming over to sit by Anna placing her feet on her lap. "What did you and Kol do to freak her out?" she asks inquiringly as Bonnie blushes, "Anna we didn't do anything to her or each other. I called the night off afterwards I was so embarrassed. Then I freaked out and thought that was all he wanted from me so I bolted." Anna smiles squeezing Bonnie's hand, "You have to give him a chance sooner or later Bon." she says poking at her arm. Bonnie gets up, "Later then," she says as she walks around the coffee table to grab her bag and head to her room. "Good plan, the longer he waits the more in love with you he will be," Anna yells after her giggling. Bonnie comes back into the living room to the single couch and throws a pillow at her as they hear a knock at the door. "That's for me! Jeremy wants to take me out tonight" Anna says in sing-song voice as she gets up to answer the door walking to it without peeking at the peephole. Except it isn't him when the door opens, Anna gets injected with a sedative as Bonnie screams seeing the three men dressed in suits coming at her. That's the last thing she sees before the dark takes over her mind and she falls to the ground feeling like she is being carried out of the apartment.

Katherine is at an art gala dressed to the nines with Elijah holding his hand by the front corner when his phone rings and he excuses himself. He kisses her on the cheek and says, "I'll be right back." into her ear before he walks outside to take the call. She smiles seeing him go, "Hurry I might not be here when you do." she says teasing him as he wave to her through the glass door. She takes a sip of her wine walking towards the back of the gala to get a new glass for her and Elijah hitting a tall man in a black suit. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you sir," she says wiping her drink off his suit with her napkin. "It is more than fine, Miss Katherine." She smiles before she realizes he knows her name and she has no clue this man could be. She quickly goes to leave but he grabs her arm placing her drink on the table next to them as another man comes from behind injecting her in the neck. They carry her out the back insisting she's had too much to those watching her be carried. Elijah walks back in looking around for Kat but he doesn't see here anywhere, if I hadn't have been for that wrong number he wouldn't have disappeared. He asks around for her before the waiter informs him she was carried away by two gentlemen, because apparently she had had too much to drink. Elijah thanks him and storms out of the building to get answers.

Stephan was heading up the elevator to work in his office, lately it seemed he was the only one keeping the company going considering his now ex-girlfriend had quit her job as their receptionist cutting all ties to him after moving out. Her brother Klaus, his business partner had been gone for over a month now on some joy trip he could only presume. He walked into the office turning on the lights because it seemed Dana wasn't in yet so he went into his office to set his bags down. When he came out of his office closing the door he headed towards the small kitchen they had designed and installed to make coffee and grab a few yogurts. He only had a few ours to finish up the next proposal before his meeting that afternoon. After figuring out how to set up the machine and coffee grounds he pressed 'on' and turned to go back into his office. He turned seeing two guys coming in way too early in the day so he waves at them nervously thinking Dana forgot to mention he had a meeting in the morning. "Hello how can I help you," he asks relieved he was here when they came. The men continued to approach him and he started to feel skittish, "Uh, are you looking for anyone in particular?" the tallest one came forward smiling, "Yes, you." He reached out for Stephan but he managed to move out of the way punching the man on the left side of his face before bolting. The other man lunged forward tackling Stephan to the ground and injecting him in the neck as well. Stephan tried to fight off the drug symptoms as he felt the men drag him across the floor by his feet but he eventually faded out.

Boston

Elena was assigned to reevaluate all the paper files in the office so she set out some paperwork in a pile to take to her desk at the law firm she had been hired at close to Damon's office. She had just text him where she wanted to go to lunch in an hour after she had gotten through a few files and was allowed to leave. She was so excited because she had finally convinced him to try eating sushi the night before and she couldn't wait to see his face when he tried the first one. After she finished with the filing cabinet she headed back to her cubicle dropping the stack of files before heading back to finish bringing the other section she had left behind. She entered the storage room once more going to the table where she had left the other files when she heard someone come in behind her. Her phone went off at the same time so she pulled it out of her pocket as she turned to see who was there while pressing the 'talk' button as the man came at her. Damon heard as she threw the files putting up a pretty good fight as far as he could tell while he was yelling at her to try and get out. He wanted to hang up and dial 911 but he felt like he should stay on just in case they said something important. He went to his secretary asking her to do it and send them over to where Elena works. The last thing he heard was Elena grunt and fall to the ground as the man said, "Say good night. Princess." Then the line went dead.

Sage left the grocery store with all the ingredients she needed for tonight, she had gotten off work early today to make Finn a surprise anniversary dinner. Pre heating the oven she hummed along with the radio as she peppered the chicken and squeezed some lemon on top of both sides before she set the meat into a pan on the stove top. She turned to the sink on the island to wash her hands then wiped them on one of the kitchen towels she had gotten when she moved in with Finn. The man really needed a feminine touch and after more debate than when they decided to get married she had moved out of her apartment and into his house after they got married. Sage started opening the bread laying it out on the counter to butter it and stick it in the oven n a tray. She bent over singing off-key to the song as she went on placing the bread in the oven. When she felt a sting in her neck she dropped the bread reaching up to feel at her neck as arms come around her waist pulling her from falling into the oven door. The neighbor who was usually in everyone's business saw the car speed off and dialed 911 as they turned the corner giving the person on the line the license plates. Finn was called right afterwards and he rushed home to see what had happened not believing that Sage had been taken in the middle of the day. He was questioned about his wife and if she might have any enemies considering when they ran the plates to the car they came up as fakes.

Korea

Caroline and Klaus decided it was safer to go out at night dressing warmly having decided to take one of his cars out for a spin while waiting for one of his contact to make their fake passports. They could only exit the country unnoticed by The Company's spies that way Klaus explained but Caroline was learning quickly. He was glad she had at least brought a coat fitting the weather as he drove out into the busy city holding her hand as long as he could enjoying her presence. They had spent the day learning about one another and while it was a good thing for them both she still refused to tell him how she got reveled up in all this mess. He stopped when he saw her eyes widen at the water feature he had seen only a few times before when he came into town. He slowed down and pulled over parking on the side of the street not caring if he got towed at this point coming around to open her door. She stood up taking his hand as he led her to the synchronized water feature in the middle of a cemented area their feet splashing water around as they walked. She looked at all the lights in awe before he pulled her by the waist into the middle of it drenching them both. Caroline's lips were quivering as she felt the cold of the night and the water take over thinking she must look like a wet dog now. He laughed seeing her expression as he lifted her and carried her out sitting by the edge of it on the cement blocks set out as a seating area.

Elijah had had enough of Klaus' disappearing act by the time he got home, he knew Katerina going missing either had to do with him or Caroline or both either way he was done being in the dark. His brother would be found and then Elijah would be heard. Picking up his phone he sent word to all his contacts to find him, one of the good things about living in a high brow society is people are willing to help you get what you want at a price you can afford. It took three hours after Katerina was taken to track him down in Korea with a redheaded woman. He sent a messenger with a phone to where they had located them to hand him the phone. "Niklaus I trust your vacation has been well." He says irritation hidden in his passive aggressive tone. "It was hardly the Sheraton Elijah, I was being held captive up until this morning by our dear dead mother who's magically come back to life. Oh, and our soon to be dead father Mikael. I only just escaped because Caroline happened to be in the neighborhood, do say hello love." He hears Niklaus pass her the phone, "Hello," she says timidly and then he hears Niklaus again, "We are waiting for passports to get back home before they find and kill us." Elijah grounds his teeth not at all surprised about his father, but as for his mother he was regretting having him on speaker phone where Kol, Finn and Rebekah were.

"Forget that, something has happened, Katerina and Sage, they have been taken possibly be them if what you say if true. We need to meet on neutral ground where they can never guess we would go," he says thinking for a moment before an idea comes to him, "Head to where we spent your eighteenth birthday," as he says this there is a knock at the door. A messenger hands Kol a small package before taking his leave of them. Kol walks back into the living room and opens it with precision as Elijah says, "Hold on a minute." Kol reads the note outloud and into the speaker so Klaus and Caroline can hear, "We have your loved ones, Anna, Bonnie, Elena, Katherine, Sage and Stephan. You will find Caroline and Niklaus or they will die as listed. You have one week. Call this number when you have them, XXX-XXX-XXXX" as he reads this he swallows thickly at Bonni'es name going down the list hearing the gasps of his family all around him. Klaus curses into the phone and he hears Caroline start to sob nearby him as Rebekah follows suit. Kol says, "I will call Jeremy and Damon to meet us at the airport. Damon will have to take his own flight out but I'm sure we'll want a part of this." With that Kol steps into his father's den to make both calls thankful Bonnie had gave him Jeremy's the day he wanted to pick her up. Elijah nods and informs his sibling to start packing before turning back to Niklaus. He hears Klaus say, "This is bigger than all of us brother, we are not prepared for it. We need to formulate a plan not walk in and leading our families to slaughter. It is about me and I will take care of it." Klaus gets cut off when Elijah says, "Do you not see what they mean to do Niklaus? They mean to separate us once and for all. By doing this they are begging for a family reunion. Our siblings will no longer take no for an answer. We stick together always and forever." He hears Niklaus being calmed down by Caroline no less before he says, "Then that is what they will get brother." Before they both hang up heading out to pack.

The End.

AN: Thank you all! How crazy was tonight? See you soon!

###


	28. Chapter 28 Not Up To Party

Two days later

"Now that we're all settled, we need the truth Niklaus." Elijah says looking gravely from Klaus to Caroline knowing something is up in-between them but is willing to let it slide for the moment as they look anywhere but at him. "It's not mine to give anymore." They all look at Caroline, "Caroline, if you will." Caroline directs her eyes to the coaster on the coffee table and says, "I can actually hear you staring at me," before standing up to go to the bathroom and pull herself together.

Rebekah walks in behind her, "Hi." she says closing the door. "What are you doing in here exactly?" Rebekah asks with a knowing look, Caroline looks up at her from her sitting spot along the side of the bath tub, "Um, avoiding confrontation, I don't really know how any of you, especially Nik is going to take it." Rebekah goes to sit next to her, "I know you don't know me, but this has to be done. If you love Nik you will do the right thing."

Caroline looks wide-eyed at her the thought of loving Nik registering as she makes a grab for Rebekah's arm holding her in place like she's about to run off and tell her brother that Caroline has feelings for him. "Please don't tell Nik." She whispers freaking out, Rebekah gives her a small smile, "You didn't know you loved him did you?" she shakes her head in response feeling Rebekah's arm come over her in a hug. "I will not be the one to give away your feelings, but just so you know he feels the same way. Also like you someone may have to point it out because he has no clue." Caroline smiles warily at this before accepting her hug.

She straightens herself out wiping away the few tears she let slide by as Rebekah pulls the curls away from her face before turning around to open the door. Walking into the room she feels the expectant gazes on her before she gets the nerve to look up. Rebekah gives her a nudge from behind pushing her into the arms of Klaus who was currently walking towards her. She looks up at him and he feels odd, like he's naked before her. Caroline's stare is that intense he can't help wanting to kiss away any qualms she may have about telling them what she knows.

She lets go of him before she wants to. But Caroline knows it is the only way she can get all the information out at once. If he can't let her go in the middle of her confession if he isn't holding her through it and if she holds him she might lose it anyway. She walks to the middle of the room removing her jacket and placing it on the couch next to her stalling as the rest of the room sits down quietly if not impatiently waiting for her to speak. She sighs before she entwines her fingers hoping to calm herself as she says, "Okay fine I'll talk."

Looking pointedly at Klaus, "This is entirely your fault though. I think we can all agree." She nods as she says this looking around the room. He's about to protest insulted before he looks at his siblings looking directly way or at him as he looks for back up. He closes his mouth and gestures for her to continue as he crosses his arms pretending it didn't sting a little. She starts with how she knew Klaus was a thief and how she saved him that night earning gasps of shock from around the room. Moreover the deal with Esther their mother and how she ended up looking for him after she couldn't find him. Then she finishes with her own skill set so they may understand how The Company would let her take over Klaus' work.

"She told me she had two choices, she could kill me or she could trust me. And I quite frankly was glad she chose to trust me," she says finishing in silence as they stare mouths gaping. Finn looks at Elijah and says, "You might want to put that cup back in its saucer now brother." Elijah stands at attention before Kol looks up from his chair by the window saying, "Well that's a good two hours I'll never get back." He says standing up to grab another drink from the wet bar. Rebekah grabs the brown bottle throwing it across the room then turns back to him and swats his head he moans, "Ow," before sitting back down. "So what do we do now?" asks Caroline looking from Klaus to Elijah because somehow those two look like the best minds in the room apart from her own.

Elijah mimics Kol in getting a drink from the wet bar but in a glass. He chugs the whole thing back before coming to stand in front of her once more in complete silence. Klaus however looks like the wheels are turning in his head as he grabs as his own glass drinking back the water he got awhile ago before clearing his throat. He looks up at everyone in the room before he turns to Caroline, "The plan has to be as simple as drawing them out. Esther has spent too long avoiding this as has Mikael. Divide and conquer is all I have at this point." He drinks the rest of his water before setting it down and throwing his head back against the couch his head hurting. Caroline looks at them, "I guess I'll just have to do this myself then." She gets up and starts walking out the door pulling out her newly acquired phone to dial one of her old contacts.

Klaus looks over at her and asks as she puts her hand on the door, "What the bloody hell are you doing?" she turns pulling the mouthpiece away from her face and says, "What I always do, make it up as I go along. Wait here I'll be back." With that she was out the door before anyone could comment leaving them like sitting ducks waiting for her return. "You picked a nice one there brother," Kol says sarcastically Klaus retaliates by throwing his glass at his direction to which Kol narrowly ducks. "Say another word, I'll tear out you liver." And he walks out the door to cool off. Kol raises his hands in surrender as he watches Klaus storm out and feels everyone else's eyes on him including Jeremy and Damon's.

Rebekah goes to the small kitchen hell bent on some normalcy glad they aren't staying in a hotel but in a villa with food storage. She decides she'll make a cake for when they get Stephan and everyone else back. Wiping a tear away she hears shoes' scuffling behind her it is Damon saying, "I can help if you like." He looks sincere so she nods saying, "I'll make dessert if you cook dinner." He says, "I've got an awesome family recipe for seafood risotto," once he sees the shrimp in the freezer ready to go.

Klaus comes back an hour later hoping his family didn't take the time to drink as one is prone to do in dire situations. He's shocked to find the smell of food surrounding him as he sees them all working together to set the table and set up to serve dinner. Rebekah smiles at him though he can tell she's sad over the situation he knows this is her way of keeping it together so he smiles back at her. Removing his jacket he places it on the couch Caroline did not hours before.

Walking towards his little sister taking her by surprise and hugging her as he kisses her cheek and whispers, "He'll be fine," before letting her go and pulling out a chair to prop himself, "He's been through more with you than they could ever do to him." his smirk fades when she pokes him in the ribs with her elbow with a begrudging smile on her face and he knows she feels a little better at least. Caroline walks in a half hour later typing away at her phone smiling from ear to ear despite the situation they are in, she unbuttons her coat placing it on top of Klaus' before walking to the table where most of them are seated. "Good she's here someone call Finn and Elijah before I eat my leather shoes." Kol says rolling his eyes but Caroline throws a napkin at his face, "Shush! I have an announcement to make." The men walk into the room just as she says this and she looks to them asking, "Do I have the floor?"

They nod and she continues, "We are throwing a Ball." She says excitedly clapping her hands together as she looks at their dumbfounded expressions. Klaus walks around the table to her, "Love. That seems like an idea for another time. Life and death right now." She smacks his arm wanting to wipe that '_Oh honey_' look from his face like she has no clue how much danger they are actually in. "Listen to me Nik I want my family back just as much as you do so sit your ass down and pay attention." She pulls out a chair next to him scraping the floor in frustration before composing herself once more to explain.

"Two days from now we are throwing a ball. Your mother whom I've just invited by calling her to her personal phone, I forgot to mention that earlier," she says patting Klaus' shoulder. Looking back up she continues, "She says she is just dying to come. Mikael is her plus one. Completely black tie so no Henley's." Looking at him once more before she continues, "Your driver was kind enough to take me around town in order to block my exact location, I really do enjoy my gadgets," she gushes once more.

Rebekah comes around from the kitchen bringing out side dishes with Damon following behind her with a big serving platter. She looks at Caroline and asks, "How are we going to pull that off in two days' time? The last party took months to plan." Caroline smiles looking at Rebekah before she says, "Money talks. And I happen to have a few friends willing to do the walking so practically everything is planned. We just need clothes and guests who I'm sure you can take care of Elijah, Kat told me you had the invitation list last time."

He nods still looking stunned. "Now we just have to come up with what happens after we get them here." She looks around the room as she sits next to Klaus and he amazes her by holding her hand under the table. She looks down at their intertwined hands smiling as she moves her eyes upwards to meet his already looking at her he opens his mouth to speak but it is directed at Kol, "What was that you were saying about me knowing how to pick them brother?" Kol chokes on a breadstick before saying, "You really did a good job with this one." Klaus smiles at her as Rebekah starts to serve and Damon brags about his cooking chops as he serves the wine.

Dinner is not spent quite so animatedly considering Klaus and Caroline are the only ones that might considered a couple so everyone is lost in their own thoughts playing with their food. Soon after the Mikaelson boys clear the table to the shock of those not related to them. Rebekah sits at the end of the table watching smiling once more at how sweet her brothers are being at the moment. She excuses herself from the table to bid good night to her brothers before retiring to her bed.

Caroline reaches for her coat not sure where she is staying considering her situation with Klaus and being in a house full of people. She thinks back to their kiss in the shower wishing there had been more to it than just adrenaline from recent events frowning she doesn't notice when Klaus comes to a stop in front of her. She smiles at him noticing everyone else has left the dining area. Silence consumes the house as she shakes herself from her thoughts.

Not sure what to say she stands there hoping he'll notice she's internally freaking out, "_Please say something, don't say the wrong thing. What is the wrong thing? I don't know. Oh shut up_." He practically sees the tennis match in her head as she stands there furrowing her brow he takes her hand rubbing soothing circles into it as he leads her out of the dining area and into the hall. "So I hope you know you and I are bunking together sweetheart, so I don't need you getting shy on me." he looks behind him as he says the last few words eyeing checking for her expression.

Her face shifts from stunned silence to relief or excitement he can't be sure but he opens the door at the end of the hall anyway. "_She hasn't run away yet_," he thinks pulling her in and closing the door behind him. "_You can actually hear silence_," she thinks placing her coat on the bed and walking over to her missing baggage staring at it to avoid staring at him.

"Here it is," she says nervously hating the quiet and gesturing to the bag on the floor next to her bed before slipping out of her shoes. She avoids his eyeline still feeling him watching her and she just knows he's trying to figure her out but even she thinks he needs to take a number because she's been standing in the front of that line for some time now. Opening the zipper on the bag she pulls out the top clothes reaching for her rolled up pajamas once more confused about where she should change.

"_She's so quiet, she's never this quiet. What do I do?_" she thinks hearing his next words but not believing he is saying them or how he sounds so pleading. "What are you thinking Caroline? I must know." he looks at her as her whole body shoots up at attention to him placing her clothes back in the bag. "I was thinking about where I should change," she blurts out red-faced. He smirks before he can stop himself thinking of earlier, a good memory if he had one was kissing her for hours on end.

"I'm sure you can change anywhere you like the bathroom is across the hall," watching her face fall he finishes, "Or you could just change here. I'll turn my back until you're ready and you must do the same though you should know I usually don't sleep with clothes on." This he says just to see her squirm and it works but he doesn't take it back wanting to see this through he reaches for the hem of his shirt.

Sure enough she blushes even further averting her eyes as she hears his shirt fall to the ground. She hears his belt come undone and swiftly turns around to give him his privacy as she listens for the zipper sound. Instead she hears his feet shuffling and remembers he still has his shoes own only slightly disappointed her mental fantasy of how he undresses has been side-tracked. She removes her hand from her face thinking it is safe to do so with her back turned to him. She hears his chuckle vibrate through her back before he unzips his pants and they pool around his ankles.

She opens her eyes feeling very hot at the present moment only to feel worse as she is looking into a full length mirror spotting him behind her. "Oh shit," is all she says before ducking towards the side of the bed trying to get away from the mirror's reflection and hating herself when she hears him stifle a laugh. She lands off to the side of the bed falling off the bed in her haste sitting on the carpet with her back against the bed. He hears her whispering to herself, "Idiot," is a big word for her as he picks his pants up off the floor folding them and then his shirt neatly. He reaches for his own bag pulling out his black sweatpants and pulling them on before he says, "I'm decent." She slowly turns her head from its spot to check before she lets herself get up dusting off imaginary dirt from her jeans.

"I won't look I promise," she says laying on top of the sheets covering his eyes with one of his arms as the other gestures in a 'go-on' manner. As quick as she can she pulls her shirt up noticing the grin growing on his mouth which is the only part she can see. Pulling her pants down and away from her legs she pulls on her old flannels cursing them for the moment before realizing nothing is going on between her and Klaus. She sits herself on the bed in the dark room staring up at the stars through the wooden blinds. "Okay, I'm all set," she hesitantly whispers not moving from her spot as he removes his arm and rolls onto his side.

He ignores his arm as he watches her looking up into the black velvet sky and it is almost picturesque, that one moment of beauty. "You know my dad used to say you shouldn't be scared of the shadows," she says absentmindedly thinking about their situation hiding in the dark but in plain view. "Why's that love?" he asks genuinely curious as to where she is going with this, she says in the same low tone, "He said 'you shouldn't be afraid of the shadows because that usually means there's light nearby'." She looks over to him then placing her hand on the bed for support. "Clearly he was thinking of you as the light Caroline."

She gives him a small smile and he continues, "Even in this dark time you fill me up with light, when I saw my mother and Mikael I felt nothing until I saw you on the ground." He moves up and toward her before he continues, "My only thought was to get you out as fast as I could and then he touched you and I think I lost it. I saw him do to you what he did to my mother, to my siblings and I couldn't see passed the rage until you touched me, you pulled me away from doing something that would have felt good then and would have regretted later." He doesn't know when she crawled over to him but she was cupping his face watching him intently as his eyes met hers.

She wants to say something profound but for a person who talks a lot, she's got nothing at this moment so she kisses him. It's the sweetest slowest kiss pouring all the longing they have been denying and even though he has no clue how she feels she wants to make sure he figures it out fast. Coming closer to him as he wraps his arms around her pulling her to him slowly and deliberately feeling the fabric of their clothes rub together slowly before he set her down on his lap.

She digs her fingers into his bare shoulders feeling the heat rise in the room once more as she hears him moan her name into her mouth. She pulls back a bit liking the way his mouth starts to pout at her action, "I just want to say one thing about what happens next." She whispers heavily as his mouth kisses her jaw not wanting to lose contact, murmuring by her throat, "What's that love?" before using one hand to start unbuttoning her top, "_It really doesn't matter what she wears_," he thinks his mind clouded.

She forgets what she was saying for a moment enjoying his movement before she pulls his attention back to what she was saying. "I wanted to say no matter what happens …Nik…um what-whatever happens it's you and me until the wheels fall off." She says as his teeth come out to play. He takes a moment buried in her neck to think about her words before he realizes the implication smiling. "Until the wheels fall off huh?" he smiles against her soft skin.

She nods her head above him thankful he isn't freaking out about her unconventional declaration of that word that must not be named. He likes the sound of never being alone, "Well that's convenient love," he says as he rolls them both pinning her to the bed as he finishes the last button by her bra. She smiles underneath him as he hovers over her as if appraising her, something in his eyes making her light up.

"Because when I look into your eyes and you look back I feel so much more. Stronger and weaker at once in a swift duality making me feel like I could be more than how I have been." He says before dipping his head to hers kissing her softly closing his eyes and melting into the emotions he knows are foreign to him but they excite him as much as they frighten him. When he pulls back and she looks up at him he promises to himself to be the kind of man that could deserve a woman like her when all this is over.

AN: Sorry for the confusion and thank you for calling me on it Bullet2tm. Thank you all for reading, as always I hope you enjoy your reading!


	29. Chapter 29 Not Hours Ago

Caroline has been running for while in the dead of winter chasing after Mikael, she can only hope Klaus has his mother by now. Everything happened so fast back there she's still not sure this isn't a dream. She pushes forward through the dark alley the increased breathing is all she hears mixed with the sound of her boots hitting the pavement. "_Where can he be_?" and she gets her answer as a bullet spirals towards her missing her arm, she looks up seeing him on a fire escape f an old building. She runs toward it pulling out her own gun making her way up the fire escape as fast as she can trying to get to the roof before he manages to get off it. She sees him about to jump to the next building, "Stop right now!" she yells out into the wind and she knows he can barely hear her as he pauses for a moment to look at her. His hands up as he does and as she lowers her weapon he makes a jump for it.

She pulls her gun back up racing towards the end of the building to make the jump herself following him to the other side. That's when she sees the helipad to buildings away, "_How did he even get that to land here?_" she thinks trying to get to him before Mikael gets to the helicopter. In his haste to the next building his gun falls to the ground below them as he slips a bit, now unarmed Mikael feels the pressure pulling himself up he hears a bullet shoot the wall next to him. Stupid girl, he yells, "Can't even shoot." The next shoot goes straight into his left arm where Klaus was shot, "If I wanted to kill you I would." She says with a smile jumping the building next to him as he hangs on with one hand.

She pulls out a slim back rope to support herself just in case he tries to push her off the side of the building tying it to the building on one of its many hooks. Caroline then reaches for his arms pulling him upwards, "But that's not what I want. I want your children to see there isn't a redeemable quality in you. I want them to feel nothing when I do decided to kill you and make no mistake if one of them wont. I will." She whispers into his ear as she pulls him over the railing to safety. He's about to says something but Caroline injects him with the same serum he injected all of her family with watching him go down for the count. "That should keep you for a bit." She says patting his shoulder as blood starts to pour out once more.

HOURS EARLIER

Jeremy was pacing back and forth over the plan, it was decided that he and Damon would hunt down the missing parties and bring them to the party. Having already found them the night before, he had been keeping contact with them through Morse code on the side of the warehouse they were being held in happy Elena had made him join the boy scouts until he was in his teens. He checked in on them every few hours during the guard change since they had been camping out nearby checking out the system with Klaus and Caroline.

Damon was fairly impressed with what the blondie could bring to the table, "So how did you get to know all these things?" he asked her early the next morning as they started their search for the girls and his kid brother. She smiled at him from her laptop looking up at him and saying, "I grow what I need to survive." She said before looking back down. She was at that thing for hours murmuring to herself as Klaus massaged her shoulders watching from behind. Damon meanwhile was torn between his brother and his girlfriend, they were both missing and he was frustrated to no end over it.

Rebekah went out with Elijah not trusted alone to go shopping for the ball and today she had to go pick up all the attire including the dress Caroline had added special qualities' too. Coming how she saw Caroline teaching the boys how to break into a warehouse step by step, where she got all these props and references she would never know. Shaking her head she entered the empty villa, "Okay then, I'll just cook again." She said to no one and was surprised when Klaus came out of the end of the hall grabbing the stuff out of her hand to assist her.

"Thank you," she says removing her coat, "it's getting colder out their brother." He nods placing the bags on the couch lying flat before reaching for the two boxes he can only assume are for the ladies. "Yes, well I feel it. They pay more attention to her than to me. Even Finn was out there earlier." His sister looks at him smiling, "You really don't take well to being replaced do you?" Klaus pouts without meaning to and she smiles and he feels like an idiot but smiles with her over his behavior. "Don't worry she isn't trying to upstage you. She's just trying to show you she can hold her own." His sister says taking her box to her room and closing the door leaving Klaus to look after her before turning to Caroline.

Finn is enjoying the distraction Caroline is offering by teaching them all little tricks for different occasions mostly because she didn't let him mope about in his room thinking of Sage. She said, "It might be necessary for you to step in and assist tonight so pay attention." Finn had always been one to run away from his problems but now he needed to be here for his love so he put in the extra effort learning how to disable a person before the others. Looking up from the ground up at Caroline she extended her arm, "Thank you." He says as he reaches for her help in standing.

Kol was a lot easier to wrangle away from the bar or his phone, having called his professors to let them know he would be out for the week but willing to make up the work when he could. Caroline and Klaus taught him how to break into a small security system through the back door, "There's always a back door," Caroline kept saying until Klaus covered her mouth. He missed Bonnie and hated his parents with each passing moment thinking about how she was. Jeremy who was keeping in contact with them said she was fine. He was enjoying a new friendship with him always being a loner himself he had the boy tell him about Bonnie when they were younger.

Elijah had dropped Rebekah off hoping a drive would help calm him. He had never felt such anxiety over someone that wasn't his family. Katerina was out there safe but still in danger, it ate him up inside knowing there was nothing her could do for a few hours. He was tired of watching Niklaus and Caroline with their skills and obvious love for one another. He wanted to feel useful and instead he was reduced to Rebekah's shopping assistant. That is until he was movement on the roof of their villa as he was about to pull out, he text Niklaus, 'movement on roof, must check now.' Before he drove off once more around the block like he didn't notice anything until he parked once more.

Niklaus checked his phone and went straight to the trees in the back climbing up on and spotting two men setting up equipment, he was about to jump to the roof when he felt a tug at his shirt, Caroline had followed him up. "Get back down." He hissed but she of course ignored him and jumped up onto the roof drawing the attention of the men. Klaus shook his head in frustration balling his fists as he made the short jump running up behind her. Disabling the men was easy however the equipment they brought with them was a little too 'talk nerdy to me', so he was just going to leave it when he saw Caroline mess with it smiling. "_She always surprises me_," he thinks walking to her.

"I'm going to need Elijah's help with the key codes could you call him," she says not looking away from the machine unbelievably excited she gets to see one up close. Elijah joined her soon after looking at the machine in awe, "I've only seen this in prototype form," he whispers pulling himself from his trance he nudes her to look at Niklaus. "Oh, she says as she looks at Klaus moping on the side of the roof. She walks over to him loving his pouting as she does so. "Hey," she says putting her arm in his pulling him out of Elijah's earshot before she continues, "like I don't know, but what's going on with you?"

She calls me on my attitude, he doesn't like this as he pulls her further away from the roof towards the edge, "There's not a thing wrong love, just waiting for tonight." The look she gives me tells me she isn't buying it but she lets it slide for now. Klaus jumps down after her as she scales the tree, downwards climbing through the open window to their room. "Caro-" is all he gets out before she assaults his mouth making his eyes flutter closed once more giving her as much as she gives him before she lets him go and tosses him into the bed. He lands on his back and elbows looking up at her, "What was that for love?" he says as she places herself standing in-between his legs looking down at him.

"Tell the truth Klaus," She says not budging from their earlier conversation, "Are you mad at me? Not that I need to justify myself but I am just trying to help where I can." He pushes himself up placing his face in her abdomen and wrapping his arms around her waist as he looks up. "No, I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad at myself for feeling like a toy that got tossed aside for a new one." Caroline looks down at him giggling at how childish he is being with her before she says, "there are always things the old toy can do for the new toy." And he smiles impishly bringing his hands to rest on her hips pulling her with him as he throws himself back on the bed rolling them. She gasps landing on her back looking up at him, "I didn't mean right now."

Rebekah walks in at that moment without knocking, "Ew, don't you think I have enough going on without this burned into my eyelids?" she yells with her hand covering her eyes and the other feeling around for Carline. "Come we must get ready for tonight, Nik no distractions." she says sternly before Klaus rolls over letting Caroline pass reaching for Rebekah's arm. 'Sorry' Caroline mouths to Klaus as she shrugs walking out after Rebekah.

Preview for next chapter:

TWO HOURS LATER  
"your tie is fine stop messing with it." Rebekah says to Kol as he walks by the hall mirror once more not caring really about the damn tie just anxious over Bonnie. Everyone is on edge as they wait for Damon and Jeremy to announce they are in position outside the warehouse waiting for Esther and Mikael to take their leave of the area. "We are a go," Klaus hears Jeremy say as the earpiece goes off as does Caroline and Elijah survey the party off to the side. "Gadgets," Caroline sings practically beaming as she prances away from Klaus over to wait by the door for Esther. "This is ark angel wait for my signal," Caroline mutters standing by the door of the villa greeting people she has never met before like she knows them.


	30. Chapter 30 Not A Damsel

TWO HOURS LATER

"Your tie is fine stop messing with it." Rebekah says to Kol as he walks by the hall mirror once more not caring really about the damn tie just anxious over Bonnie. Everyone is on edge as they wait for Damon and Jeremy to announce they are in position outside the warehouse waiting for Esther and Mikael to take their leave of the area. "We are a go," Klaus hears Jeremy say as the earpiece goes off as does Caroline and Elijah survey the party off to the side. "Gadgets," Caroline sings practically beaming as she prances away from Klaus over to wait by the door for Esther. "This is ark angel wait for my signal," Caroline mutters standing by the door of the villa greeting people she has never met before like she knows them.

"This red eagle, we here you loud and clear," Jeremy says while behind him Damon mutters, "That was ridiculous." Klaus smiles at Caroline in agreement as she rolls her eyes, "You're just mad you guys don't have cool names to go with the mission." Caroline states as a matter-a-factly glaring at Klaus to which he responds, "Love, I have a nickname I just didn't think you wanted to share with the room." Caroline blushes as the radio goes silent and Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and Finn look between Klaus and her. "Oh you!" she hisses as Jeremy jumps to alert, "They are gone ark angel, waiting for cue." Rebekah turns to Kol and says, "Thank god, the only thing I would rather hear than that nickname is myself shot in the face," Kol laughs and Klaus chuckles.

Kidnappee's

Elena is angry having sat here for days barely allowed to do anything alone, that includes the bathroom mind you. Kat looks even more pissed with each passing moment having already head-butted two of the guards the last few days. Stephan has been broody and quiet as usual, one wouldn't even know he was even in peril considering his mood never shifts. Sage looks sick most of the time but looks as if she tries to hide it, Bonnie thinks she is pregnant and lets her have half of the food given to each of them to help her. Anna is the worst crying incessantly throughout the night though they know why she does it, to keep the guards distracted while Kat and Bonnie find something sharp to cut the ropes with. Today however they heard a window break nearby so they're hoping they can get there quick and pick up a piece of glass and get back while the two in charge are gone.

Crawling over to the glass in the dark was no feat but Elena made it refusing to give up even when her fingers got caught in a small piece. The glass was embedding itself in her as she hissed trying to not draw attention away from Anna. She made her way back to Kat testing out the rope against the glass not bothering to hold it delicately it cut through her hand but she kept going. Finally she felt the rope let go of her cousin as she placed the glass down Kat turned around hugging Elena before reaching for the glass and undoing her ropes. Both girls were now free and the strongest fighters thanks to Caroline dragging them to self-defense classes when they moved to New York. They quickly cut pulled at Stephan's ties on both his feet and arms being a man they thought he was the most at risk to escape.

Bonnie sitting with Sage massaging her head saw that the girls were able to spring free and went forward with their plan to distract the guards by dropping back on the floor writhing in agony and screaming as loud as she could. Sage leaned over her nodding as the guards stopped trying to calm Anna and rush to see what happened to Bonnie. They were yelling in some foreign accent about how this could only happen to them and poor life choices. Just as they bent over Bonnie sees rope coming around their necks chocking the men looking up she sees Kat and Elena behind them. Soon enough the men are unconscious on the floor by the girls as Bonnie, Sage and Anna are untied and they make their way over to the exit. They make it outside as two other men come at them in black and soon Elena and Kat are in fighting stance waiting for an attack. Elena flips one man over her shoulder that came running straight at her.

They hear, "Ow, Elena damn!" she freaks out, "Damon!" she falls to her knees by his side, "Are you okay? Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" the other man pulls off his mask reaching for her arm, "Come on Elena I don't know what is going on but I'm sure we don't have the time for this." Jeremy whispers pulling her to the van as she grabs Damon's hand pulling him along. They pile into the van as Damon takes the passenger side and Jeremy speeds off as Anna hugs him from behind kissing his cheek. Damon removes his sweater grabbing a hold of Elena's bleeding hand, "Here, let me," he says as he rips a sleeve off of it wrapping it around her hand tight to stop the bleeding. "Hey, I'm okay by the way!" Stephan yells from the back at Damon, "Yes brother I know, but you're fine were as Elena is bleeding. I'll always pick her first even if we're family." Elena smiles looking back at Stephan she shrugs not letting go of Damon's hand. "Where are we by the way?" Bonnie asks next to Stephan looking out the window.

At the party

Caroline is on pins and needles waiting for two things, Jeremy to say they're in the building and for their guests of honor to arrive, "_Though honor is a strong word_," she thinks warily. She hears static in her earpiece and hopes that everything is going well as more guests arrive at the front. "We have them Caro-ark angel, on our way." Damon says into her ear and those of the others of the room. Immediately they all feel lighter, "I'll go make sure the boxes are ready in the back," Rebekah says excusing herself before her parents get there and find her missing. Kol goes to the bar reaching behind it for a glass looking over at Klaus before taking a sip of his beverage. Klaus whispers, "Not so much, there is still much to be done." as he walks past him taking the glass from his younger brother setting it on the bar and smiling at the bartender.

The car pulled up to the front of the drive as Esther started to lose her nerve staring past a calm Mikael, "how I hate this man," she thinks messing around with her taffeta dress. The car door opens to her right side breaking her from her normal thoughts and putting her hand out for the man to help her stand up. "I can hear the music coming from inside Mikael," she says as he follows her out of the backseat, "Late as usual." he says taking her by the arm. She scurries after him as he pulls her to the door like a child about to throw a tantrum, "Let go," she whispers menacingly at him under her breath as someone asks to take her coat to which she nods. "Fine, but do keep up." Mikael says impatiently not caring how angry she is, "This is your children's fault so let's get on with it."

Caroline spots them by the entrance outside and she gives Klaus the signal just as Rebekah enters the room once more her job done for now. Klaus walks over to the live band giving them pause as he walks over to the mic waiting for Esther and Mikael to enter so he may start his speech. He sees them just as his nearest and dearest line up next to him below the stage waiting for them to be announced. They see Esther give Caroline a hug shuddering as Mikael does the same leering at her dress. Klaus shakes at the thought but Rebekah grabs a hold of his hand reassuringly hey eyes telling him it is going to be okay after tonight. He nods to her before he looks at the crowd and says boomingly, "Welcome guests, my brothers and my dear sister would like to welcome you to a family reunion of sorts. Please raise your glass to Mikael and Esther Mikaelson," everyone does as he instructed and he smiles warmly over to Caroline watching her get a glass off a nearby tray walking toward him and taking his other hand.

Mikael scoffed at the action downing his wine as Klaus smiled widely at him looking irritably happy which is what Mikael had set out for him to never have. "Something must be done about that," he says to Esther gesturing towards the group as a united front. Esther waved him away looking at her children but or a different reason not having seen them in years had hit her harder than she had anticipated. "Do find someone else to bombard with your opinions, I married you until death do us part, officially I am dead." with that she walked off leaving Mikael baffled staring behind her.

Back of the house

"Come on guys quick," Damon says pulling Elena closer to him as he lets the others slide in through the back door in silence with only the back lights to lead the way. "Right this way, milady." He whispers picking her up bridal style and leading her into the room with set up changing stations. "Quick we don't have time for this," Jeremy whispers not wanting to draw attention to any stragglers that may be around as he opens up all the boxes walking past them in a row. He hears gasps behind him from Bonnie and Anna as they open the boxes containing their dresses for tonight, "Shush!" Sage whispers to the girls pulling her own dress from the boxes and admiring it. Anna hides in Bonnie's shoulder as Jeremy walks to the other side of the set up curtain to start changing into his tux leading Stephan and Damon away with him.

Rebekah and Caroline thought of everything apparently as they survey the supplies provided for them including razors to remove any unwanted hair, some dry shampoo, a toothbrush each, perfume, and wet wipes. It was enough to make due for the occasion. They heard Klaus talking on the microphone in the front of the house as they hastily removed their clothes helping one another into the dresses provided. Damon could hear the girls giggling as they went about changing and smiled as he buttoned the white shirt Caroline had gotten him. Stephan nudged him giving up on trying to fix his bowtie in the dark finding it even more difficult in the daytime than now. "What would you do if I wasn't here to save the day?" Damon asks tauntingly as he helps Stephan out.

With all three men ready the wait for the girls to give them the okay to move past the curtain but soon realize they didn't tell the girls to do so. Stephan says, "Knock-knock," as he taps the curtain perimeter waiting for one of the girls to say it is okay to pass through. Anna says "We're decent, you can come out now." reaching for Jeremy and giving him a kiss she has been meaning to give him since before she was taken. He smiles at her in the dark as they hear, "Belgh," sounds from all parties making their way to the door exiting into the long hall leading into the party. They are heading down the hall holding onto one another like one of them might disappear out of fright and clear nerves. Walking in the clapping dies down as Klaus finishes introducing his siblings ending with Rebekah whom quickly lets go of his hand running towards Stephan.

He catches her shocked as she kisses him and he smiles into her mouth spinning her around not wanting to let her go. Finn grabs Sage pulling her close as he kisses her profusely bring claps from around the room. Kol runs over to Bonnie unsure of whether it was alright to pull her into his arms and kiss her soundly he stands in front of her as she loses her patience with him kissing him he groans deep in his chest. Kat not one to be upstaged walks up to Elijah as he turns to see what all the commotion is about, she hears her name before she pulls his tie downward making him reach her level as she kisses him. Klaus and Caroline watching along with the room happy but keeping an eye on both Esther and Mikael subtly walking towards the exit as all this plays out.

Caroline grabs Klaus' forearm drawing his attention to his mother as she puts her glass down on the stage walking them over to the door. They see the pair disappear through the front not bothering waiting for their car they walk past the drive trading lightly on the snow. "Be safe," he says kissing her before she can respond and he lets her go as a car pulls up letting his mother in as it speeds off. A guest arrives just in time and he takes their car pretending to be the valet waving to her as he drives off after his mother. She pulls her jacket on quickly zipping it up then ties her hair up with one of her beaded bracelets as she starts running towards Mikael. As he stands in the street flagging a passing car down Caroline continues by removing the skirt to her dress in the process revealing her black pants and leg and thigh holsters holding her weapons.

She shoots a tire out before he makes his way around the corner leaving her to look after him slowing down her steps as she spots a ninja Kawasaki nearby smiling wickedly. Soon she has caught up with him entering the city not able to lose her in the traffic considering how she has two wheels switching lanes is a breeze. He curses when he spots her driving into an alleyway hoping to lose her in the dark as he turns off his lights blending into the darkness. She follows him her light on in the front searching for him in the alleys as she passes straight through the main one. He hits a dead end as the building connect and the gas runs out he gets out of the car just in time to see her catch up with him pulling out something from her left boot. He doesn't need a few chances to guess what it is as it rotates toward him glistening from the moonlight it hits the wall behind him as he races onwards to his left on foot. She follows him on her bike scooting passed the car trying not to lose him she concentrates on the sound of his feet hitting the pavement before deciding to go on foot.

Caroline has been running for while in the dead of winter chasing after Mikael, she can only hope Klaus has his mother by now. Everything happened so fast back there she's still not sure this isn't a dream. She pushes forward through the dark alley the increased breathing is all she hears mixed with the sound of her boots hitting the pavement. "_Where can he be?_" and she gets her answer as a bullet spirals towards her missing her arm, she looks up seeing him on a fire escape f an old building. She runs toward it pulling out her own gun making her way up the fire escape as fast as she can trying to get to the roof before he manages to get off it. She sees him about to jump to the next building, "Stop right now!" she yells out into the wind and she knows he can barely hear her as he pauses for a moment to look at her. His hands up as he does and as she lowers her weapon he makes a jump for it.

She pulls her gun back up racing towards the end of the building to make the jump herself following him to the other side. That's when she sees the helipad to buildings away, "How did he even get that to land here?" she thinks trying to get to him before Mikael gets to the helicopter. In his haste to the next building his gun falls to the ground below them as he slips a bit, now unarmed Mikael feels the pressure pulling himself up he hears a bullet shoot the wall next to him. Stupid girl, he yells, "Can't even shoot." The next shoot goes straight into his left arm where Klaus was shot, "If I wanted to kill you I would." She says with a smile jumping the building next to him as he hangs on with one hand.

She pulls out a slim back rope to support herself just in case he tries to push her off the side of the building tying it to the building on one of its many hooks. Caroline then reaches for his arms pulling him upwards, "But that's not what I want. I want your children to see there isn't a redeemable quality in you. I want them to feel nothing when I do decided to kill you and make no mistake if one of them wont. I will." She whispers into his ear as she pulls him over the railing to safety. He's about to says something but Caroline injects him with the same serum he injected all of her family with watching him go down for the count. "That should keep you for a bit." She says patting his shoulder as blood starts to pour out once more.

Next chapter is Klaus' story on how he catches his mom. It's almost over guys! As always happy reading and any questions let me know!


	31. Chapter 31 Not One Tear Shed

Klaus drove passed the perfectly lined houses through the practically empty street barreling after his mother. He was tailgating her with his high beams on. He backed away for a moment as the lights went out in the car in front. He watched the inside of the car in front of him explode throwing massive pieces around the street most landing on his hood and windshield. He rips off his seat belt getting out not bothering to turn the car off as he races to the back seat of the flaming vehicle before him. the car was a disaster smoking up in the middle of the road, that is when he realizes it wasn't the car that blew up, it was her his mother.

Mikael must have set her up some time that night -he must have been planning it sometime. Klaus falls to his knees feeling her death once more in his life as he hears sirens in the distance. He realizes he can stay by the car and he shakes himself from his thoughts into a run trying to find a place to hide in the darkness. He sees the lights flashing from his hiding spot as the paramedics run to the car and the police men tape off the area. He feels cold and can't stop shaking as the firemen put out the flames in the back of the car where his mother once sat alive.

He waits until the men inspect the car to make sure there was no way she could have made it out before the explosion happened. He can still smell the c4 in the air around them hating that he knows that because of his job something he was good at and something she had recruited him for. He would never know what any of it meant now. Mikael would never talk even if Caroline had caught up with him.

At the thought of Caroline he jolts up rustling the bushes and calling attention to himself as the officers look in the direction he is located. He freezes before he sees someone coming to investigate and decides it is time to disappear, so he does. He runs most of the way to the meeting spot he had set up with Caroline and Elijah after they discovered the machine on the roof. His breathing became even more rapid as his childhood played like a movie on the street as he breezed by it all stopping at the day his father told them all his mother had died and it was Klaus' fault.

He felt tears burning at his eyes for the first time in years over the loss of his mother, the one who never defended him. The one who stood by and watched as Mikael hit him into oblivion every night he was so drunk and trying to forget that Klaus wasn't his son. Holding a small boy by the neck against the wall as his feet dangled from the floor until he passed out and hit him even more after for doing so.

Klaus stopped entirely as a car whooshed past him breaking him from the memories he spent years trying to suppress. "Mikael will die tonight." he vows as he jumps in front of the next car passing hearing the screech stop right by his legs. The man gets out and starts yelling at Klaus but he just uses a right kook to the man's face and he's out cold Klaus drags him to the side of the street before he drives off so he doesn't get hit. Klaus finds a phone in the glove compartment figuring it was hidden there because the man was having an affair and needed to keep it safe and then he dials Elijah's number.

"Klaus?" he hears his brother ask hesitantly, "Yes brother, I am sorry, Mikael got to her before I could." His brother lets out a sad sigh knowing his mother is no longer with them before Elijah says, "Well then I am sure it was for the best. Caroline has checked in. She is waiting with Mikael. I will be there shortly, I will just inform Finn. Rebekah and Kol should not be left alone tonight."

Klaus agrees saying, "Yes, I know Rebekah will deny she felt anything but make sure Stephan stays near her. He will get her through the night until we get back. As for Kol hopefully this Bonnie will be able to assist any way she can, he will be insufferable for weeks to come." Then he hears a click after his brother says "Until then," and speeds up once more off to meet his Caroline. He sees the light on as is there code that they are there and safe under no hostile treatment. He parks turning off the light and ignition as he removes his seat belt and steps out of the car opening the door and removing his coat dropping it in the driver's seat.

He knocks four times lightly pausing and then knocking twice more as he hears the locks clicking away in release. He sees her curly hair hiding her face as she hides behind the door a gun he has never seen before pointed at his favorite place. "Caroline it's me love," he says instinctively raising his hands up in the air as she picks up her head smiling. She puts her gun back into a thigh holster. "Were you wearing that all night?" he asks wondering how he missed it as she nods at him smiling.

Taking his hand she pulls him in hugging him feeling him just to make sure he is real and not injured once more. He holds her close inhaling her feeling that she is real feeling the tension leave both of them as they continue to hold one another for a while. He lets her out of his embrace with the knowledge that Elijah is coming soon and they have to get Mikael into the interrogation chamber. She wipes away a tear she thought had long been banished in seeing him, "Your mom?" she asks noticing she is not in the room but when she sees his face she realizes why she isn't there with them.

"Nik, I'm so sorry." He shrugs looking at her willing himself not to feel like he did not half an hour ago once more. "I know she must have been a crap parent but she was still your mom. She found a way to be close to you even after all this time." He stays silent so Caroline relents walking towards the room where Mikael is sleeping of the rest of the drugs in his system. "She made me this person, I'm the best because she recruited my into this job and now because of it we are all in this mess and she did what she always did. She disappeared. She died right when we all needed her." Caroline stopped at his words hearing their strength waver every now and then as his voice cracked.

She turns to face him in the dimly lit room lighted by the hanging light bulb on the ceiling, "Hey you have something more around this time," she says walking to him once more as he looks away not wanting her to see his face. Her hand tremors as she reaches for his face feeling him lean into her touch as she pulls him to look down and face her.

"You have me, the light and the dark, you and me. Until when?" she smiles up at him as she feels him relax once more a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "Until the wheels fall off." He finishes looking her in the eye as his smile breaks out and he feels his dimples hurt. They hear the knock at the door indicating that Elijah is there now waiting for entrance, she kisses him briefly before walking to the door and unlocking it once more gun out just in case. "Caroline put that away. What are we? Savages?" he says staring at her incredulously as he steps in keeping away from the gun as she switches back to safety and puts it away.

"Sorry!" she says though she is not as sorry because he really could have been anyone other than himself. He nods in understanding placing his hands behind his back, "Where is Mikael?" he asks and Caroline points down the hallway on their left, "Right then wait here, I want to see if he is awake yet. If he is I want to know more about that machine." Klaus and Caroline stay silent as Elijah walks past them towards the first door holding their last if not sorry excuse for a parent.

Mikael wakes at the sound of the door opening and slamming into the wall it is connected to, he feels dizzy chalking it up to the drug the blonde injected into his system, "Something will be done about her." Elijah hears his father speak about Caroline he can only assume since his mother is now dead. "Mikael we are going to play a nice game of tell the truth. I know you are not the best at this game but I am sure you can be persuaded." Mikael laughs at his son's attempt to intimidate him instantly regretting it considering the fist that connects to his jaw with a mighty ring on it. The drugs do not help either he thinks as the ring comes back for more and he feels a sting on the left side of his face. He sees blood on his son's ring, the ring he gave him long ago when they could have been considered a family.

Elijah stops for the moment pulling out his handkerchief and wiping the blood from the blue stone in his gold ring knowing his father would hate him for using that ring. "Does anyone know you're here?" he asks as he places his handkerchief back into his pocket walking to the door and coming back with something black. Mikael says, "Yes. What's more if do not call to check in with in the next hour the snipers set up outside your villa will kill your brothers Finn and Kol. Rebekah can be easily persuaded to my side."

Klaus has been waiting outside of the door listening into what Elijah might get him to say. When he hears mention of his sibling his jaw clenches and his eyes search the dark of the hall for Caroline. Caroline puts a finger to her mouth as she pulls out her phone dialing and stepping out of the hall so she can continue her call. Klaus is left waiting for either his brother or his lady to come back and tell him what is going on. He feels useless as he waits for Elijah to give him the sign to enter. Klaus hears a few more brutal bangs that could not have come from Elijah's hand probably something made out of solid wood hitting vital organs by the sound of it.

Caroline is back ten minutes later and about twenty-three hits in pulling him away from the door, "Mikael is bluffing my guys swept the perimeter four times in the last three hours ending with another just now. Just in case though I've had them tell your siblings to get in the panic room until we could confirm they were in no danger. Now it's up to Elijah to make sure Mikael is lying." She whispers her hands rubbing his shoulders at the end of the hall leaning up against him as his breathing eradicates a bit before he inhales and exhales a few times. He turns to her kissing her with an intensely she has never felt from him before and she has felt a few things from him in the last few days.

She kisses him back forgetting this isn't really the time or place for this kind of action but that is Klaus for you, making her forget where they are. "Wait. What was that?" she says breathlessly from her spot between him and the wall. He felt it to though not as strongly as her he whispers huskily, "I don't know. Maybe the earth moved." He says shifting his body to give her room as his hands hit the wall behind him no longer touching her just hovering as he looks down at her. She punches him in the gut weakly as she says, "I think your brother went a little over board with the interrogation techniques honey," pushing past him to open the door. Klaus asks, "Honey? Really? That's what I get sweetheart?" he says following her down the hall, "I was being patronizing and my name is Caroline. Open the door I guess I can't." Klaus chuckles as he reaches for the door pulling it to the side to slide it open when he notices it is locked.

He bangs on the door twice before he pulls on the knob once more for good measure. Caroline pushes him out of the way with her hips pulling out her gun and removing the safety shooting a hole next to the lock and then putting her hand in to unlock it. "I never get to shoot anybody," she says looking at Klaus as she pulls her hand out opening the now unlocked door. Elijah unfazed by the gun shots coming through the door hits Mikael once more before saying, "Thank you, you have been most accommodating." He then drops the bat turning to see Caroline and Niklaus watching him. "Well done brother, really bravo." Klaus says walking over to inspect his older brother's work on Mikael noticing he kept the blows light on breaking the skin insuring no blood but bruises.

"He lied to me and he thought he could keep doing it," Elijah says back to his normal-self brushing a piece of hair that has fallen out of place back away from his face. "But I deployed some old tactics." He walks out of the room as Mikael's head rolls over and he starts to drool unto his tux out cold thanks to Klaus' older brother. Klaus smiles at her shocked face saying, "Still with us sweetheart? Elijah was in the military, real hush-hush business. Long story really." He says taking her hand and walking her out as she nodded closing the door behind him not caring that it could no longer be effectively locked considering Mikael would be out for some time now.

"I told him I would kill him if you Mikaelsons wouldn't. I meant that then and I do now too." she whispers into the room grabbing the attention of both brothers. Caroline feels her knees go weak for the first time in weeks since she saw Tyler again, something she has yet to mention to Klaus. Elijah catches her propping her on a chair Klaus provides not moments later squatting down looking over at her in concern. "Love, are you alright?" she nods her head not wanting him to worry, "Probably just the day catching up with me." She says suddenly feeling it all hit her, she's been brave for far too long and her body just wants a tiny nap but she can't allow it just yet.

Klaus notices how tired she looks for the first time her eyes filled with worry, for what? Him? He can't ever be sure with her but there is nothing more he wants to do than cradle her in his arms until she can rest easy. Elijah sees them both and comes to a decision, "nothing can be done until tomorrow so how about you take Caroline into the other bedroom and let her sleep I will take the first watch shift and so on." He says waving his hand and serving himself a glass of water from the tap. "Thank you." Klaus says really meaning it as he lifts Caroline up like a small child feeling her arms come around his shoulders and her legs around his waist he smiles into her neck, "Let's go sleepy head."

AN: hey guys sorry, I hope this was good I felt a serious case of writers block the last few days. Not even when I was sick, ha-ha. Well anyways thank you to the few, who have followed, favored and reviewed. To the rest of you thank you for reading as well. Until next time happy reading!

###


	32. Chapter 32 Not Checking The Door

Elijah paused for his brother to close the door behind him and Caroline before he stood up drawing the gun from its holster Caroline had left on the table removing the safety and walking back into his father's room. Closing the door softly so as not to be disturbed. He took his earlier position in front of his father still out cold and secured in his chair opposite him. "Oh father, look what you have done." he alleged swaying the gun back and forth in his hand as if trying to decide if it was the veracious thing to do even though his choice had already been made.

"This is traditionally the part where individuals express regret, however I feel no remorse in doing this," he states as he lifts the gun pointing to his father's chest and shooting his father. He watches the blood fly out hitting the wall behind them as the bullet drives through Mikael's body. He heard it go through his father committing it all to memory just like he always did to the people he killed.

Klaus heard the shot in the other room knowing instantaneously his brother had deceived him as he disentangled himself from Caroline who appeared as shocked as him. Running in the direction of the door he told her, "Do not leave here," looking behind him as he hurled it open holding on loosely to the handle looking back out only to see Elijah open the door from Mikael's room. "Brother, what did you do," Klaus questions looking at his brother.

Elijah surveys his younger brother for a moment before thrusting the gun into Klaus' chest. "Thank Caroline for me will you." He states as he strides past his brother out past the hall taking his former chair in the living room area. Caroline gets up feeling a second wind removing the blanket off of her form walking to the immobile man by her door. Taking her gun she spoke, "Nik, you know that if he hadn't have done it, I would have. No regrets either." walking past him turning back to see his forlorn expression.

He treads behind her into the hall coming to a halt at the end and leaning against the wall, "I on no occasion wanted this for any of you. I wanted to be the one that had to live with it," his voice cracking as he finishes crossing his arms by saying, "It was always supposed to be me, I'm sorry Elijah." He listens to his brother's laugh boom all through the room before his eyes land on his. "Niklaus, you always think you're alone in everything. I suppose it is to be expected if not a tad conceited little brother." Elijah says smacking his knee and trying to bring back his passive calm.

Caroline smiles taking a seat by Elijah placing her hands on her lap, "You have us here with you Nik. For the life of me I just don't know how many times we have to say so before you get it into your thick skull." She stands up from her chair when he makes a move toward her not caring that his brother is two feet away from them and that Mikael is dead nearby. He takes her in an embrace whispering, "Only once more," before looking over at his brother extending his arm to Elijah.

"Thank you brother," Klaus says visually stunning Elijah into a greater silence as he nodded in reply before standing up to give them a moment. "Thick skull huh?" he jests once his brother has left the living room and entered the kitchen she nods smiling with a slight rosiness to her check. His right hand traces the red outline on her face with his fingers enjoying the heat underneath his fingers as he says, "I don't think the density of my skull is any different than the average."

Caroline giggles enjoying his mood swing and the closeness between them despite the last few hours. "I suppose I should retract my statement then and inform you once more that no matter how irrational you are at times we will be here to bring you back. No one is with you out of obligation and it is time you figured that out." As she says this her phone rings in her front pocket creating a friction as it vibrates jolting them out of their bubble.

"Hold that thought." She utters pulling her phone out watching his eye close as she does so, 'Sorry' she mouths to him answering. "Hey, made it through I see, the area is secure okay," she replies distractedly as Klaus sucks on her neck every now and then laughing at how she reacts. "Stop," she hisses in his direction with a smile as his fingers trace her spine unrelenting. "Oh umm yeah we were uh, can you just give me a minute? Real quick," she says into the phone covering the speaker as she turns to Klaus.

"Please stop, I'm asking nicely I can't be on the phone with your sibling's security detail while you're doing that." She cries gesturing to his current actions, "Are you complaining love?" he asks knowing the answer even before she begrudgingly smiles at him pointing a finger in warning as she reverts to the phone. "Yes, there are just a few loose ends we have to take care of here. Yes, okay bye!" she says coming back to stand by Klaus.

"Elijah time to take our leave," Caroline sings into the air hearing Klaus' brother nearby, "The clean-up crew will be here shortly and we must be gone by then." Taking Klaus' hand and leading him to the kitchen where his brother is, "Where is my holster set?" she inquires entering she sees they are right where she left them pulling both back on to her person and putting the used gun back in place by her thigh.

"I presume the car outside is stolen brother. You both will ride with me in the back." She hears her man child of a sort of boyfriend groan behind her as she takes Elijah's hand as well. She leads them to the door only letting go to open the door. The brothers share a bewildered look before she pulls open the door a gun is then pointed at her face once more she stares past it into the eyes of the man holding it. "Tyler?" she breaths out feeling Klaus tug at her left arm pulling her behind him.

He feels her pull away from him which makes him even more nervous once he figures out two things. One that this man in front of the holding a gun to her head is not the cleaning crew. Two that this man is someone familiar to her, Tyler is the man from her past, the one he had read about in her file. The three take the same step backwards as Tyler enters taking one step forward never faltering in his glare at Caroline.

"When they told me I had to kill a rouge agent I never imagined it would be you Caroline. It was you I was supposed to kill at the airport. It seems perfect that even after all this time you spent running you will die by my hand anyway." Tyler says smirking as he shuts the door behind him observing the man next to her. "You must be Klaus, so tell me why you are all smiles and smugness?" he asks removing his gaze from her but not his weapon.

Klaus takes a step forward toward the gun blocking Caroline from his view he hears her exhale behind him. He looks at the man with the gun and can't help but feel utter joy that this would happen now when they were almost out. "_It was some sick joke really_," he thought as he moved forward once more his chest touching the end of the cool metal on the gun. "The truth is there are only two ways this will go the bad way and the good way. There is in the end only one result for you however. You die." Klaus says forcing the man to stop looking as Caroline and over at him. Hands riding up towards his neck hoping to keep Tyler distracted long enough for Caroline to come to her senses and use one of her holstered guns on this man and blow him away.

The moment had yet to take place considering her silent sobbing and he wishes once more he could do something other than block the bullet this man wanted to insert into her. "That's funny considering I'm the one with the upper-hand here. What do you have to say to that?" Tyler says pushing the gun further into his chest. He feels his brother's intense stare on him as the clock ticks away on the old stove marking their last seconds. "Just this, if someone thinks they have the upper-hand, break it." Klaus declares knowing what would happen next.

Elijah moved quickly disarming the man in front of them by pulling the gun out of his hand and knocking the man out with it, "Element of surprise." Elijah looks at Caroline's face she looks conflicted and it reaches her very core, "Something it wrong here Caroline. Please explain this man." He demands from her making Caroline come out of her daze to look up at him, "Tyler, he I grew up with him. He was my first love, first everything really. The good stuff and the bad stuff too."

Klaus feels just a twinge of jealousy at her words, knowing that someone has touched what is yours is one thing but to actually meet them was different. This situation was definitely different. "Caroline what do you mean the bad," Klaus inquires registering her words. She looks at him like she wants to tell him there is no Easter bunny but she knows he might go mad. Caroline takes a deep breath just as Tyler twitches on the floor her instinct is to hit his stomach so she does. "He beat you," Klaus says not needing confirmation from the way she looked like she enjoyed doing it.

"Yes," she says looking down at Tyler, "He is the mayor's son or was when I left. No one would have done anything except sweep it under the rug." She feels tears forming behind her eyes but she is still refusing to cry in front of any of those three men. "I'm going to kill him then." Klaus says darkly looking down at the man on the ground, "No, I don't want you to." He looks up at Caroline from his squatting position, "Why do you still love him? You think he will change?" he demands to know slowly rising and crossing over the man to stand in front of her.

He hears Elijah clear his throat behind him, "Brother your insecurity is showing." Klaus gives is brother the biggest death glare he can muster at the moment but Elijah is not affected in the least. "Well sweetheart, what is it then because I feel like I have to," he asks Caroline and she shakes her head not knowing what to say to Klaus in order to calm him before she can explain.

"There is a lot you don't know about me, just because you read my file it doesn't mean anything," she murmurs till looking down but not at Tyler anymore at her feet knowing this was some sort of territory complex. "To hardly know you, is to know you well love," he states using his hand to lift her face to him as he says this. He sees calm to her so she smiles a bit whispering, "I don't love him, I know a sick part of me does through the psychology of it all but my heart is not his."

She looks into Klaus' eyes as she says this, the thought registering in his mind _she loves me_, before he can help it. Elijah lifts the man over his shoulder walking past the love birds going into the room they were just in to place Tyler on the bed. They follow him in silently into the room handing Elijah a rope they soon use to tie the man to the four posters of the bed.

When Tyler awakes he is strapped to a bed staring up at the ceiling, he feels something shift in between his legs and he jerks his head forward. "Caroline," is all he says as she stands on her knees looking over at him dead cold in her eyes. "You can try and play all mature and deadly, but I know you're not. You're still the same scared, pathetic, perfect little girl you always were!" she takes the knife she found in the kitchen earlier into her hand slicing through the side of his leg watching the blood ooze out for a moment before looking up at his face.

"And you're still the same bitter, lonely daddy's boy who couldn't stand to see me have a life because you've never had one." In her cool state ignoring the back of her mind telling her this was wrong, "It's just you and me in here, no need to pretend with us. Right now I am the monster Tyler," she says slicing through his other leg. He feels straight agony in his legs, she has cut deep enough to leave an impression but not so much that there is damage to his legs.

"Remember when you used to do this to me? Tie me up and make me wait for you to come back and finish what you started when I woke up again?" she shook with fury looking over at him, she wasn't like him as much as she trained he was always in the back of her mind coming for her. Tyler looks into her eyes with masked fear. She knows that look well considering she used to wear it all the time in Mystic Falls. "I never meant to hurt you Caroline I just," he stops feeling the knife again at his side poking in and out of the same spot.

"You just what Tyler?" she asks trying to easy on him with the knife still. "I just had a lot going on and you were always there when I got back. I felt like I needed to hurt you after you let me. It was my right to because you were mine. I still want to." He says in a hard voice crying out with agony at the end of it as she stabbed the other side of his leg not holding back.

She smiles at him, "If you make it out of here, that's gonna need some retraining. But for the rest your insignificant life that numbing pain will never go away. You'll always remember who put it there." She moves the knife around inside once more before pulling it out and wiping the blood on his pant. Stepping off the bed she leaves him dusting off her clothes she forces herself not to look at him again. She walks out of the room not sparing a second glance at him closing the door and spotting Klaus trying to look casual.

"You do a lot of lurking you know," she says walking over to him taking his hand to lead him out to where Elijah is waiting by the car. "The van you brought Mikael in, where did you get it?" Klaus asks ignoring her last comment. She gives him a 'I'll never tell' look as he opens the door in the back to let her in. he gets in after her and Elijah turns on the car reversing and then taking of on the dirt road in silence all too tired to even pretend to be interested in each other.

Caroline's phone rings once more, "Hello, yes we just left. He was? Yes well I took care of that. Feel free to do whatever you want when you get there. Okay, bye." She looks over at Klaus' expectant face, "Your siblings are all packed and waiting for our return. Tyler was sent by your father when I was recruited to kill me once he found out you were alive. And they are on their way to clean up as we speak." She says sliding further down the back seat away from his protruding eyes.

Looking out the window she realizes now that it is all over that part of her she likes to hide comes out playing with her insecurities. Thoughts of life without him pop into her head and soon she makes herself think she won't see have a reason to keep seeing him plus she was out of a job. She's left feeling pretty low the rest of the ride back as she watches the sights go by trying to concentrate on the next moment instead of the next few days.

He didn't love her, at least he wasn't sure if he did like he was sure he liked having her around and said such beautiful things to her late at night. But Klaus couldn't let anything really happen to make her think he wanted her to stay. Not that she would. He just thought about it from time to time for if it were it to come up on any occasion. Which it didn't. He watches her from his spot on the other side of the car wondering what her mind has her going on about now. She was fascinating to no end and he tried to ignore how much that excited him not really wanting to anymore. They stopped short just as he was about to say something pulling up at the villa they had stayed the last few days.

Caroline didn't hesitate to open the door and run inside she was greeted by everyone in a giant group hug, she had never help more happy or tired than now. Klaus felt alone as he watched her leave him there by the car as if she had forgotten all about him and the last few months. The things he felt he would never forget as he watched her hug and jump up and down with her friends in the foyer. Leaning on the hood of the car with his hands in his pockets he felt a hand come up and pat him on the shoulder, "If you love her tell her brother," Elijah said before walking into the house leaving him alone once more.

She went to the room she had shared with him picking up her one bag and tossing it over her shoulder, she hadn't showered but she was still too wired to think about anything else but leaving. Klaus knocked on the open door before striding in after her sitting on the bed watching as she fumbled with her jacket. "Finn tells me that we couldn't get a one way pass back to New York, we'll be stopping in Paris if you don't mind," he says watching her face light up. "Paris! Oh wow that so great though I wish it was more than an airport that I would get to see the first time I went," she says placing her bag back down.

Walking to the bed no longer avoiding coming close to him she sits opposite him, "So that's our last stop. Before we get home I mean." Caroline says and he starts to feel like she's trying to draw something out for him to understand. "Yes, just the one and then you're home," he speaks reassuringly only to see her face fall more. "I think we should take a few days there just to breathe but of course I'll have to discuss it with everyone," he says hoping to lighten her strange mood.

"That would be nice," she says standing up once more, "I'm sure you'll enjoy some tome with your siblings." Now it's his turn to look lost he stands blocking her path from the door, "What's wrong? Don't want to spend any time with me anymore?" she looks up at him the hurt clear in her eyes and he so wants to know what's wrong. "I just thought that you would prefer their company since you and I…" he steps into her personal space wrapping his arms around her. "You and I what" he murmurs next to her lips hearing her breath hitch as his lips graze hers.

"Niklaus time to leave now." They hear Finn yell down the hall to them breaking the moment as she pulls away grabbing her bag and walking out. "I'm so lost," he says grabbing his own bag and walking out after her. They reach the living room not stopping to greet the group as they walk out the front in an awkward silence until the trunk is opened for them. "Look I don't necessarily like to be kept in the dark, could you please just tell me what is bothering you."

He was being honest and she felt bad about not knowing what to say. Seeing Tyler had put her in a tailspin of emotions she was still riding, how she could explain if she didn't know. "I don't really know, but I'm sure I'll figure it out soon." She says putting her bag in the boot walking past him, "And then you'll tell me?" he questions looking at her. "If you're still around," she whispers walking to the front of the van, he hears her but everyone comes out then effectively ending his line of questioning.

Next Chapter Preview:

Klaus asks her how her coffee is, "It's better than anything we have back home," he smiles when he says, "Almost everything is." Taking her hand in his they stand to leave the café he feels her lean into his arm keeping his eyes on the lights of Paris around them. He kisses her hair whispering so only she can hear, "I'll take a life of crime to make you mine." Klaus looks down at her face with such intensity she can't help what she does next.

AN: Almost over, maybe the next story won't be so long or crazy. Thank you all for reading! As always any questions let me know. Happy reading!


	33. Chapter 33 Not Going With You

Paris part 1

The group got their passports rather mysteriously mostly because neither Klaus nor Caroline would comment even after they were on their flight out. Paired off one another they say close having to take a plane rather than their jet because of so many people included. The lights flashed to remove their seatbelt once they were up in the air and the group breathed a collective sigh of relief. It meant that the last few days were over and they had gotten through it together.

Jeremy held Anna as she slept next to him happy she was back. He had been thinking he lost her before he had her. After their trysts and conversations he already knew she was different than other girls. "I can't believe this is actually happening. That you're actually here." He said aloud though mostly to himself as she sat across him smiling contently. "I'm here." She cries almost excitedly if it weren't for how tired she still was. He let her sleep in his arms soon after wanting her to rest for a bit and have a bit of time to think over some things.

Maybe he loved her, no he definitely did and he wasn't about to lose her again while he could help it. Looking down at her he decides he misses her eyes and nudges her awake. "Hey, wake up sleepy head, I want to see those eyes." Jeremy whispers into her ear feeling her move around a bit as she protests, "I'm up I promise." He keeps poking her until she sits up looking at him both amused and annoyed at him with a pout on her lips he wants to kiss off.

Smiling he says, "There they are, I missed them, I missed you." taking her hands in his as she laughs timidly looking away from him trying to control her blush. "Yeah, I kinda missed my daily dose of cute stalker chick." He jokes as his hand reaches for her to face him. Anna looks at him with a peculiar look on her face before she says, "You're doing that thing again." Drawing her hands from his she adjusts herself into her seat eyeing the view from her window.

Jeremy waits for her to finish what she was about to say and when she doesn't he questions, "What thing?" frankly confused about how her mood shifted so fast. She huffs flinging her arms slightly in the air turning to face him she murmurs, "Pretending we're dating even though we're not," turning back to her window without waiting for him to respond.

He leans over his armrest placing his chin on her shoulder next to her ear he whispers, "Oh, you mean 'stalking'… Get over yourself." She looks at him out of the corner of her eye smiling. "Make me." she says regretting it because he does just that as he takes her face in his kissing her, "You're my girl Anna." She nods breathlessly holding onto his neck, "If you insist."

Sage looks over to Finn, she watches him as he massages her feet across from her concentration is written all over him. She wants to tell him, she can't avoid it forever and she really hopes he's okay with it all. Still the nerves are getting the worst of her she bites her nails looking over at his siblings for a bit wondering how they grew up. She turns back to him taking a deep breath before she mumbles his name, "Finn."

He stops massaging her feet holding them in his hands as he looks up his attention evenly on her, "Yes dear," he says. She looks a tad nervous as she stammers, "I found something out…recently I mean obviously not the last few days," pausing to take another breath. He squeezes her foot reassuringly, "Tell me, you now know everything about me." he mutters scowling at his family's poor life choices.

"Haha yes that's true, I just." She fans her face feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. "It's about you and me. What we did," she whispers as she spots a few passengers checking in on their private conversation. "Is this still about your family?" he probes hesitantly knowing they still hate him for taking away their precious daughter even though he didn't.

Sage shakes her head leaning forward taking his wrists in her hands she says lowly raising an eyebrow, "No it's not them, it's ours." Finn quirks his own eyebrow at her words implications before gesturing to her stomach "Ours, as in?" he points to her stomach and she nods smiling as he does. He sits up as much as the confined space allows pulling her up to kiss him as the others look on excitedly whispering to one another.

Elena nestles closer to Damon pulling at his button up shirt open at the collar making sure he isn't going anywhere. Now that she's out of that place she thinks about how much danger she was actually in and it scares her to think it might happen again, Damon is the only thing solid she has right now and she can't lose him. She kind of hopes it will all blow over without him noticing but when she looks up into his eyes tinted with sadness she knows how she's feeling without saying a word.

He tugs her closer to his body cradling her head to his chest he kisses her hair inhaling her scent as if memorizing it for a rainy day. He pulls back after a beat looking into her eyes wanting to make everything all right for her. Damon whispers to Elena, "I promise you, I will never leave you again." Feeling her grasp at his arms as she shifts her weight to face him directly she nods a small smile begins to appear but it doesn't reach her eyes.

His hands move up her arms to her shoulders trying to soothe her, "It's just the two of us, Elena," Damon said trying to make her understand he won't let a thing happen to her while he can help it. "You're mine. I'm yours. We've loved each other since you know when." He says wiggling his eyebrows at her smirking. He watches as the slight blush in her cheeks becomes a full-blown blush in her cheeks thinking back.

She trembles slightly as she wraps her arms around his neck looking at him she thinks, "_He is mine. I am his._" She purrs one word, "Yes." Then he cups her face in his hands running his thumbs up and down her cheeks bringing his lips to meet hers. She smiles when he relents kissing her forehead before pulling back and facing her once more. "As long as we understand each other." He says before shielding himself from her smacking his chest.

Elijah looks over at Kat playing with her food on the tray in front of her. She looks like a child that has been told they can't leave the table until their vegetables have been eaten. "_Children._" The thought arises in his mind as she looks to him making him smile. He likes the notion with this woman. "You miss me?" she asks that coy smile coming out to play as she turns to face him neglecting her food. She frowns at the serious face he's currently wearing, "Eli, I'm fine. I promise. The way you treat me sometimes it's like I'm made of glass."

Kat places a hand on his arm before her attention goes back to the food Elijah ordered for her to eat, malnutrition or whatever. She picks up her fork watching him out of the corner of her eyes placing the food in her mouth closing her eyes she groans in delight. The food is good okay it's just not what she wants at the moment. "I just want you to be safe. I want to do everything I can to maintain that," he says running a hand through his now shortened and spiked hair courtesy of Katerina.

He hates that part, having no control of the situation what is more he hates that she hates that he has to have control. She drives him mad, she was kidnapped and he's the one acting like he was the one trapped in that room waiting for rescue. Except she wasn't, she found her own way out back to him while he threw a Ball. "_How emasculating_", he ruminates looking away from her straight ahead.

Kat knows that look floating around him, she's come to realize how his mind works and right now he's thinking about the Ball when she kissed him. "Did you really think I didn't have a plan B?" she asked him as he held her as close as he could in a crowded room. She shoves the plate away facing him her bull-headed expression softening a bit looking at him worry embedded in eyes his hands shaking at his sides like he's not in control anymore. Biting her lip she grabs his right hand in hers pulling his attention to her.

"I love you and I know it's strange but I just want to protect you even when you have a plan B or C and well you know how the alphabet works." She smiles broadly placing her hands on his as they sit on top of her shoulders and he realizes he just told her he loves her. Like for real and the last few minutes of frustration are forgotten. "I believe the term you're looking for is OMG. Ahhh! 'Cause you just told me you loved me Eli! Oh wow that sorta rhymed! Haha!" she laughs placing her hands on forearms leaning in she kisses him quick.

Elijah shifts uncomfortably in his chair while she looks like she is on top of the world he would like to take that as a win. "I love you too," she says inches away from his face desire filling their immediate area as her hands run up his neck and he kisses her not caring when his siblings make fun of them. He laughs letting her go as the flight attendants reprimand his younger siblings for the noise holding Kat's blushing face against his chest.

Stephan stares out the window turning to face his ex/ongoing maybe girlfriend Rebekah as she returns from yelling at the steward for making her food incorrectly. She sits down leaning against his shoulder smiling happily when his arm reaches around pulling her closer to him. "Your ever disappear while I'm pissed at you again and I'll kill you myself Salvatore."

He looks down at her as she states her unyielding opinion feeling the way she cuddles into his chest mumbling, "It's like memory foam." He smiles enjoying this soft version of his love the only woman he'd ever want. "I promise I won't go around getting kidnapped in hopes of gaining your attention again." Stephan whispers in her ear kissing the hair that's been tickling his nose.

Rebekah hopes she hasn't royally messed up with Stephan by being so stupidly stubborn and quite frankly insecure about Lexi and his friendship. Lexi and she had spoken several times on the phone since then finding out that she was now with Matt. Rebekah now more than ever felt the consequences of her actions driving him away from her. The truth was she didn't know how to live without Stephan anymore if she ever could before.

He had always been there to help her out being Nik's best friend most of their lives he waited until she came to him and boy was it worth Nik's utter disdain for the situation. She says, "Don't worry, you always have my full attention. No need to pull crazy stunts just to make sure." She says trying to hide the tears threatening to come out and she won't have that in front of everyone.

He sees that she is trying to hide her tears smiling softly down to her he cradles her face in his hands bringing it close to his neck, "No one can see your tears like this," he whispers feeling her tears trickle down and kiss being placed on his cheek. "I love you Bekah, when we get home you'll see how much." he says keeping his voice low and rubbing his fingers across her face wanting time to stop just then.

Bonnie was engrossed in her book at least that was what she hoped Kol thought as she avoided his eyeline in the hopes that he might not bring up the whole kiss ordeal once more. She didn't know why she had done it but it felt of vital importance at the time before the fear of being left alone overtook once more. "Bonnie, the book you've been reading since the plane took off is upside down." Kol says on her left as she mentally curses herself and him for clouding her judgment.

She places the book in her lap exhaling and looking over to him, "Yes, that was on purpose actually it's a new reading technique to help you memorize things better," her hands running up and down her arms, "God not even I believed that." She finishes lamely watching as he tries to muffle a laugh with his own hand before she points a finger at him hissing, "Shut up!" before he snorts making her smile.

"I had no clue I could affect you so Bonnie but I like it." Kol mutters leaning into her reaching out towards he watches as she braces for impact deciding on a different route he reaches for the book instead. Pulling it out of her lap but keeping his eyes squarely on her he watches her facial expression smirking at the slight disappointment. "Reading up on your british literature, I wonder who are you trying to impress?" he says fiddling with the pages before a dried up rose falls out.

"Give that back," she whines pulling the book out of his hands and placing the rise gently back into its place in between pages 410 and 411. He doesn't understand why she feels so strongly about a book unless, "Did he break your heart?" he receives an inquisitive look from her. "No she did," she murmurs prompting him to gape at her managing to suppress the look of shock for a few moments before she sees the surprise in his eyes.

"No! My mother you moron! This was hers," she keeping her voice low running her fingers on the rose refusing to look at him as she hears him sigh in relief. "She left when I was little. This is all I have left." She feels his hands come around her hugging her close and though she is surprised she lets it happen holding him closer to her. "I'm not going to leave Bonnie." Kol says running his hand through her hair which she has to admit feels nice.

After the flight they all settle in at the Mikaelson home all of the siblings forgot to mention they had while on their way there. Quickly finding their rooms they said good night to one another before skipping off to bed. The next morning there was a wake-up call for them all to be ready at nine to go sight-seeing apparently Klaus thought it would be wise for them all to go out and enjoy themselves before Rebekah threw another party.

The comment received a look that could have sliced him in half from his sister before she smiled saying, "Yes another party. Nik can afford it." Grabbing Stephan's arm she pulled him out towards the car that had magically appeared. "I have made arrangements for all of you and the driver has your sight-seeing antiquary," Klaus said waving them away.

"What about Caroline?" asked Bonnie earning a nod from Anna and Elena to which Klaus turned to them and said, "She'll be fine with me here." They smiled back at him understanding what he meant to do while they were away they took their leave dragging the men along. He clutched his newspaper heading to the breakfast table to wait for Caroline to awaken, "Today my job is to woo." he said starting in on his breakfast as he heard footsteps padding down the stairs.

AN: Forgive the lateness of the chapter, happy reading! Next chapter is all Klaroline and will be up soon just a heads up for any of you still reading. Until next time!


	34. Chapter 34 Not Your Baby

PARIS Part 2 Klaroline

After the passports were settled they had been off all sleeping through the few hours before they were set to arrive in France. Klaus noticed that Caroline sat away from him avoiding any confrontation about their conversation before knowing there was a short window of time before the wall went back up again and he had no chance.

At the first opportunity to move next to her he took it not caring if he looked desperate right after Rebekah went to go yell at someone other than her family. Everyone was paired off but them both and he would be damned if she avoided him when he had something important to tell her.

She tried to stand in an effort to make it to the bathroom which was the only other place to on a plane if that wasn't obvious. She felt his fingers go around her arm pulling her back to him a slight jolt running through her system as they made contact burning her to the core.

He didn't let go until they both sat down taking her hand in his not firm just waiting for her to let go if she wanted to. Caroline was hot under his unrelenting stare feeling like she could be naked and it still wouldn't be enough to relieve herself finding the courage to look in his eyes.

"Klaus stop with the puppy dog eyes," she says from under her other hand giving him a sideways glance. "I don't know what you mean love, I only have one set of eyes. I'm not a Mr. Potato head doll." She looks up at him rolling her eyes refusing to acknowledge that he has a point. "Klaus please don't do this," she grumbles as she feels his hand running up and down her arm before stopping on her neck barely grazing the skin there.

He feels her heart accelerate and she looks like she's forgotten how to breathe trying to control his own need for her as he does this he says, "You don't know what you do to me Caroline." He feels a chill run down his spine as she removes her hand from her face looking him directly in the eye parting her lips just begging him but for what he isn't sure.

He swallows trying to finish his thought, "I just want to talk and if we fight so be it because I don't want to do it with anyone else but you." He looks at her his mouth in hunger. He doesn't want to play anymore he wants her to know.

She feels him wanting to say something more and it scares her to no end making her stomach jump her blood pump in excitement and her mind draw blanks when he looks at her like that. Trying to not give in to all things he might say next she decides to cut him off before they both do something she won't soon regret.

Caroline places a hand on his chest gently pushing him away from her and into his own chair just as Bekah waves at her going to sit by Stephan. "Not in front of both our families, I'm tired, I feel grimy and I just want to sleep." She fakes a yawn stretching her other arm hoping he'll cave for a while more.

Klaus knows what she is doing, he has to admit she is master at drawing out the wait but he makes the best of the wait which she will soon learn. His hands go up in a white flag gesture then he removes his black hoodie placing it on her even though she already has a blanket. "Fine, let's sleep. We'll talk when we get there." he says relenting but with a plan starting to form he stretches before rolling over to curl up in his chair away from her because no way was she sleeping on him if she wasn't going to listen to him he had his pride after all.

Caroline is angry he has his back to her leaving her to her own devices as she tries to find a good spot to sleep in "This chair is awful, I can't get comfy," she whines to herself thinking they've all gone to sleep. He grins knowing it wouldn't be so long before she had something to say about their sleeping arrangement.

She sees Klaus turn over to her his eyes half asleep but still pretty hot "Lean on me, I'll take your weight" he mumbles pulling her to him. She freezes hoping to calm herself lying against his chest in front of everyone. "Nik, I'm fine really" feeling her chest heaving as he rubs the small of her back almost as if absentmindedly as she squirmed around trying to get loose.

Klaus enjoys these moments even though she has no idea that her moving about is feeding another kind of need inside him he says "Nonsense love, get some rest." In the hopes that she might stop moving and just give in he rubs her back with one hand his face buried in her hair as the other hand keeps her to him. He inhales feeling closer to her as she stops her fidgeting seemingly enjoying the fact that he wasn't letting go "Soon enough you'll see." he thinks as he lets sleep take over once more.

The Mikaelsons had neglected to mention they had a home in Paris which was much to the surprise and awe of the group happy to have a comfy place to stay. They had all agreed on the plane to stay for a bit and taking a break after a fairly difficult few days.

The cars stopped all at once as the drivers came around to open the car for the ladies in one vehicle and the boys in the other. It had been Elijah's idea and Caroline whole-heartedly agreed with him getting a blatantly affronted stare from Klaus.

When they all exited Caroline didn't have to lift a finger because Klaus took it upon himself to grab her bag out of the car's trunk to ensure he had more time with her. "I've got this love, why don't you walk with me and I'll show you to your room," he said taking her hand and leaving everyone else outside. He was being so nice and courteous that it was starting freak her out, she didn't want to like it because when he left she would miss it.

"I guess I could get used to being weighed on hand and foot but only for a while only though." She says trying to articulate that she was not making herself comfortable in his home. He looks back a few stairs ahead of her smiling "Yes, I insist Caroline." His fingers entwine with hers as he reaches the top waiting for her to close the space between them he lowers his voice, "This home is as yours as it is mine love. You reign here."

She rolls her eyes reaching the last step as he kisses the back of her hand she points a finger at him refusing to let him affect her "Fine but no cutesy names," she says. He smirks at her and counters "What like baby?" he says touching her nose with his forefinger and turning away.

She chases after him down the hall "Don't call me baby I'm not your baby," she protests stopping next to him as he opens her door. He waits until she's closer to him before lowering her bag knowing she won't want him to come in he leans toward her his breath caressing her face, "No. You're so much more," he whispers leaving her speechless as he walks away.

Caroline is lost in her thoughts the rest of the night staring at the mirror before her in her sweats having showered and realized everyone else was in bed. She couldn't understand what was happening to her one minute she was up and ready to admit she loved him and the next she was insecure high school Caroline all over again.

Tyler had nothing to do with it now. She finished brushing her hair through ignoring her drained body as she went about her next task and unpacked. Eventually she went to bed on the couch next to her bed clothes wrapped around her in a dead sleep.

She woke up on the ground after having that annoying dream where you are falling and can't do a thing to stop it just let it happen. Her hair looked a mess in the mirror before her combing it through with her fingers feeling embarrassed by her state.

"Yeah Caroline you look hot," she says getting up and looking to see no one else is in the room with her. She pulls on a red hoodie and some blue jeans and a pair of black flats pulling her hair into a low ponytail.

Once she is content with her look she opens the door peeking out nervously to see if anyone is up walking the corridors. No one is but she hears movement downstairs hearing the front door close she prays its Klaus as she closes her door biting her lip.

She makes her way down stairs looking at all the things she missed the night before when they got here. They were staying in a house that looked like a museum, she felt like she was intruding on the space.

She saw a lady walk toward her in a maid uniform, "Hello Miss Forbes," the woman said Caroline only nodded feeling uncomfortable before inquiring where everyone was. "Mr. Mikaelson is in the dining hall," gesturing to the room behind the large pillar.

The group is off per Klaus' request leaving Caroline and him to 'rest'. Caroline was upset they all left sightseeing without her she walked around a bit more admiring the portraits hoping to cool down before she went in there and started a fight.

Walking to the dining hall she spotted Klaus at the head of the table surrounded by plates of food he looked up as if noticing her for the first time, "Ah Caroline I'm glad you decided to grace me with your presence we have much to do today." he says putting down his paper and throwing a smile her way. She opens her mouth to speak but can't decide if she wants to yell or not previous feelings returning with a vengeance.

He stands from his chair at the head of a large table gesturing for her to take the chair next to him, "Do sit down love, eating will go much easier if you do." He says pulling out her chair as the butler pours her some coffee I thought you'd might want some more rest but I do intend on showing you Paris my way."

Looking past his newspaper directly to her as she sits down, "And what is your way?" she asks not so enthused. "You'll see." He says going back to his paper smiling wickedly.

After eating their breakfast she goes upstairs to get ready cursing her sore muscles and lack of work out the past few days as she does so deciding on a quick shower and change. Luckily she has mental emergency outfits in her head to help her get ready faster, removing her clothing she steps in to the shower closing her eyes.

She washes her hair taking her time hoping he won't come knocking at her door, "I can't believe I'm in Paris trapped in my bathroom because some hunky british dude wants to take me out and show me a good time." The situation is laughable to say the least both know each other's darkest secrets and still can't make it work. "Do I want it to work?" she dresses quickly heading down the stairs.

"Love, just in time, let's go" he says pulling the door open to the front of the house leading her out the walk way to their waiting car. "So words aren't you're strong suit today huh?" she blushes looking at him, "I'm sorry I just, there's a lot going on in my head."

"That's understandable, but you must understand me." he says putting a hand to his chest. "Klaus I don't know what you're trying to pull with all of this and quite frankly its more confusing than the usual you." She says fingering her hair as a nervous response to the stars in his eyes as he looks onto her. he takes her hand in his using his other to push back her hair from her face whispering on her face, "I'm not trying to pull anything love, honestly."

He waves to the driver opening the door for her to get in first following after her his smile never faltering. He takes her hand in his once more pulling her to him in a lover's embrace he kisses her lips softly pulling back before she could respond, "I just want to show you a good time, I think you deserve to be shown Paris by someone who can cater to what you want. A lover's Paris."

The way he looks at her she wasn't sure she is going to make it through the day without finishing that kiss, he had a way about him that made her want to show him he deserved more than he though he did. It seemed the feeling was mutual and that was something that even on her worst day she wouldn't say no to.

Keeping her cool she asks, "And you think that job falls to you?" raising her eyebrow to him as her forefinger poked his hard chest. He takes her finger in his hand leading it up to his mouth kissing the end watching her reaction, "I think that I am the closest thing to it. I am under no illusions that you might have any other feelings other than caring and pity for me." he says draping his other arm around her.

He smiles leaning in to say, "But I feel like we are comfortable with one another enough to try. Don't you?" She exhales loudly removing her hand from his mouth the vibrations of his words still tickling her fingers as she pulls herself together and stares out the window. "Yes," she whispers avoiding him entirely staring out at the city before her wishing there wasn't so much traffic so they could get the day over with.

He took her to unexpected places feeling things she never had experienced before in euphoria, a thing she had only ever experienced when his lips were on hers. He smiled at her childlike stance on everything new, he realized as she danced around the park skipping and singing in the cold he loved her. Maybe it was infatuation that led him here but the way she looked now, the way the light just fell around her from out of her heart and into the sky there was never any going back.

"You know love, if you keep running around like this you might just get sick. Then where will you be? Stuck in bed and in Paris no less, now I would love to have you there." He winks at her as she walks toward him to hear his words more closely.

He grasps her scarf tugging gently so she walks to him stepping in to his space closer until no one can hear but her alone. "But it would be a pity to not sure you with this place. You here is like a portrait no one has the talent to paint yet."

The sky starts to darken and they soon realize the time, he's spent the entire day asking about all of her wanting to know everything about her. He had a few notions from her file but he needed her to elaborate which in turn made her nervous, no one had ever inquired about her before wanting to invade her innermost thoughts, wishes, desires. He was hard to turn down when he was in such a mood.

She told him about her past woes in love that didn't involve Tyler, the history lesson brought tears to her eyes and the way he wiped them away leaning into her she hated the butterflies in her stomach. "Keep your pity-cheek kiss," she said squishing his lips in her two fingers before waltzing away from him in the cold night air.

It came time for him to reveal himself to her they knew it as she had run out of things to say and he questions to ask stalling for as long as possible. He lead her over to a fountain sitting down by her side she placed her head on his shoulder seemingly more comfortable her nose and cheeks a wonderful pink. He began at the beginning as far as he could remember pausing for dramatic effect when he thought appropriate.

He decide not to go into too much detail about his love life or lack there-of, because while he had many a female he never saw them more than once much less had feelings. He wouldn't stand for it, this made her look rather uncomfortable as she tried to remove her hand from his but he just held on tighter until she stopped huffing in annoyance.

They soon ventured into more mannered subject like his family and her lack there-of except her friends playing a game of 'You-could-be-that-guy' and smiling at the old married couples. He bought her flowers, not roses because she hated them and somehow he knew that. She kissed him as the stars appeared in the sky repaying him for earlier before running away laughing and feeling incandescently complete with him near.

To Be Continued…

Sorry, I stopped here, it's been sitting on my desktop for days. As soon as I get done with the second half I'll post it. Klaus has to make the Big Gesture. Have a fun day and Happy Reading until next time!


	35. Chapter 35 Not Sorry How It Happened

AN: It seems I can't say goodbye to this story quite yet, please enjoy this last chapter and the epilogue coming soon after warning on the racy aspect of it. just though i owed you for my writer's block.

"You would be right, I hardly know your brothers." She says giving him the answers he's looking for, "I feel like I'm the spare tire on this trip." She says tugging at her coat. "Nik why do you think I don't have any feelings toward you past caring. Pity I only felt once and briefly." She waits quietly hoping to get an answer really anything out of him that doesn't seem rehearsed.

"Caroline, the way I grew up closed me off to emotion." He says looking down at his hands from their sitting position, "There was so many things wrong with my family, with my parent's marriage." Her hand finds its way onto both of his giving a gentle squeeze, "I never believed that love should be that way so I trained myself to think it wasn't real. It was easier as a child to believe that everything was bad including me."

He stands leading her away from their little cove thinking it might have been more romantic if the current topic wasn't lingering in the air. He hesitates for a moment before saying, "Mikael was a monster and my mother may as well have been. Them being gone now is no different from before. I don't feel anything for them not anymore." He looks over to her and she smiles, "Okay." She skips ahead leaving him in awe of how quickly she bounces back into peppy Caroline and he follows her into that rose-colored world smiling.

"Paris, I'm in the most romantic place to kiss someone and I'm stuck with you. She sighs grimacing up at him as he smirks inches from her face. "Hold on love, we might just be able to do something about that," he says leading her away from the white building in the middle of the block they just left from. She groans losing hope that at some point they would be able to make it to the Eiffel tower before nightfall.

He was hell-bent on showing her places no one ever sees instead. "Whoopie!" she scurries along behind him stopping as he does when they reach the car that has magically appeared once more. He looked up watching the stars in the sky for a moment deciding if he should say it now, "Caroline I-" he looks at her exhausted from the day but still sticking by him. He decided to wait, "I just wanted to say that these women, they didn't mean anything. They were distractions from my real life. From things I wanted to avoid. Feelings."

Caroline tired of their all day conversation mostly due to her insecurities working overtime in her brain she shrugs looking past Klaus, "Can't we just have a normal night, and just enjoy each other's company." She says walking around him with her hands in her pockets shoulders raised slightly hoping but knowing he won't give in. "Not talk about this yet." He finishes her thought reaching in her pocket for her hand taking it in his own. She watches this action a smile creeping on her lips as they walk of him in the lead.

"Normal sounds nice," he says opening the car door for her grazing his lips with her hers as he says so enjoying the look in her eyes just for him. It makes him feel incredibly amazing would be the short version of the description really. He goes around the car letting himself in keeping his distance from her to help get his emotions in check. There's so many he can't quite be sure what to do with himself.

He has never felt like this, he knows she is right when she says he has to play emotional catch-up to be in an adult relationship. "There's just one last stop before we had back," he says looking straight ahead his voice shaking slightly. He feels like a hormonal teenage girl, a mix of angst and excitement deterring him from the task at hand. He rubs his hands together making his knuckles look white after a bit from the pressure.

Caroline can't help but notice this so she turns to face him giving in to her inner-war and moving into his space he fills up her senses almost calming her. "Nik, what are you doing? You look sweaty and nervous. It's not a good look." she says sincerely concerned he might have come down with something under her watch and she's been mad the whole time.

"I'm not either of those things I'm calm. And cool and very might I add collected." Klaus says turning to face her noticing that she's scooted closer to him. Just inches from her face their noses barely touching she whispers, "Usually. But look you're sweating in the dead of winter." She wipes off some of his sweat with her gloved hand before removing her gloves and pulling his collar for him to face her.

"Tell me what's going on," she begs hating the pleading portion but she must know what is going on with him. The car stops then and she releases her hold on him as he reaches behind him with his left hand opening the door. He takes her hand leading her out through his door as well before they start on another walk. "Come along." Klaus says though she barely catches it.

He lets go of her hand which she hates simultaneously rolling her eyes and sighing before running after him. "Klaus!" she shouts after him. He stops hating that she's gone back to calling him that instead of Nik, he turns his head toward her, "I can't –Let's just go this way okay?" he says nodding across the way. She pounces on him pulling his collar once more so that she can look into his eyes, "No, not until you tell me what's going on."

"Caroline love, please don't be difficult," he says lowly looking straight into her eyes with a tone that implies she should stop acting like a nosey child angering her further. "Klaus sweetie, please don't be a controlling ass and tell me what's going on." She hisses tapping his nose with her forefinger lightly before running her hand across his stubble.

He really hates himself for leaning into her hand and feeling like he is about to cave, "Will you just- You know what fine I'll tell you." Then he spots them nearby Elijah's hair being the first distinctive feature he sees and he remembers that the locals he set up for them all ended near here. "My family just ended their tour, they're like twenty feet away from us and I want some alone time with you," he says quietly reaching for both of her hands and tugging them off his jacket taking them in his own. "I had a plan and you and all of them are just wrecking it. And yeah maybe I am nervous. But it's your fault love."

She smiles looking over his shoulder quickly hiding beneath him after she spots them not wanting to be interrupted either. His eyes roll to the back of his head feeling her rub against him though she hardly notices giggling she asks, "So tell me and I'll run with you. Where ever you want to go." He starts pulling her into yet another small cove hiding them from any wandering eyes. He growls under his breath, "Fine, okay. Fine you insolent girl," he kisses her thoroughly to keep from throttling her enjoying the moan he receives from her as she reaches around his neck tugging at his curls making him grunt.

She's smiling when he lets her go resting his forehead on hers content in this small moment they two can share. She whispers, "Let's go then." taking his hand in hers running the opposite direction from their families. He chuckles behind her trying to keep up with her even though he's the only one that knows where they are going.

When he opens a huge wooden door asking her to step inside she doesn't know what to think, I mean for all she knows he's about to, "_Oh crap what is he going to do?_" she thinks. Caroline walks in stepping aside next to the door so he can pass ahead of her since clearly he knows where he is going. A man enters and she nods to him as he smiles talking to Nik in french of course. Still it seems there is something she is missing when he takes her hand leading her away from the man, she asks, "What's in the room Klaus?"

He looks at her bewildered before recalling she knows French as well mentally palming his face, he smirks leaning into her left ear whispering, "And why are we back to Klaus? He asks quirking his eyebrow at her as he steps in front of her switching his hand in hers for the other so he can open the door not wishing to break contact with her. It was like he was afraid she might run off, an innate fear that had developed in the short time he knew her he both wished would stay and leave at different times.

After a moments deliberation he decided he should cover her eyes so he lets go of her hand ignoring her small gasp before composing her face once more. She gives him an inquiring look, "Don't worry Caroline. I'm not leading you to a trap just trust me." he says not quite knowing whether or not that was where her thought process had led her. Placing his hand over her eyes Klaus pulled the door open taking in the view and hoping he had done right by her in doing this.

He stepped to her right allowing her to go in front of him still following close behind he whispered in her ear, "Four more steps forward love." Klaus felt her shiver at his words kissing her behind the ear and stepping back before she could react. "Open your eyes," he says growing impatient for her to see what he's done for her then he hears her gasp. But a good kind of gasp and she spins around looking at him with the biggest smile he's ever seen. He feels pride knowing he's the one that put it there. "Nik ohhh I love it! How did you?" Caroline squeals excitedly before clasping a hand to her mouth mumbling an apology, sorry butterflies.

"This has epic proportions," she says looking around the room smelling all the colorful flowers surrounding them from wall to wall adding to the butterflies whizzing past them both landing on the flowers and tree branches. She turns to face him fully watching as a single lady bug lands on his shoulder. "Where'd he come from?" she asks as he flies toward her before getting lost in the mass of butterflies.

Klaus laughs quietly from where he is standing enjoying the moment and relishing her calling him Nik once more, "I'm glad you enjoyed the surprise." She walks over to him wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him paying him back for the room littered in butterflies flying around them. Sighing into the kiss she's so happy it slips out and she whispers, "I love it, I love you." Klaus' eyes widen and she goes back to kissing him before he can respond with a rejection not wanting the moment to end.

She feels him try to pull away and she holds on tighter until he relents giving into the pressure of her kiss fueled by all good things of love, hope, desire, and a bit of wishful thinking. He let her take control of the kiss ridiculously happy to be here with her even though he couldn't say it back as her lips were latched on to his. Soon out of breath they part mouths not moving an inch anywhere else caught in a lovers embrace.

She opens one eye slowly bracing herself for the inevitable looking into his eyes though she sees what he sees in her eyes. Love. Her hand leaves is neck to wipe the tear he refuses to acknowledge exists even years from then. Klaus sniffles kissing her softly on the lips bringing his hands up from her waist as her feet finally touch the ground once more. He places his hands behind her neck keeping her face to his just in case she might pull away from him.

"I love you," he whispers his breath dancing across her face feeling the heat rising in his face as he sees it flush through her own grinning one. She feels that unknown sensation once more the one that only he causes straight down her spine and through her soul surrounding them both. For the second time in the last five minutes she is floored and waiting for her knees to give out once more but it never came instead they heard Kol clear his throat by the door smirking when he has their attention as Bonnie smacks his shoulder.

After an hour of deliberation and Klaus' surprise ruined by all of their family members he managed to sneak away from the group with Caroline. "It wasn't ruined it was made better," he mimics what she said not minutes ago trying to make his scowl disappear. She laughs not able to hold it back as he looks back at her she says, "Sorry" muffled by her gloved hand over her mouth.

"It really wasn't that bad," Caroline says swinging their hands back and forth down the sidewalk smiling even though her face hurts from the action. He seems to have simmered down the last few blocks and she isn't quite sure where she is until she looks up into the sky noticing where he has led her. "Oh Nik, this was the best ending to tonight." He smiles pulling her close to him feeling her snuggle into his open jacket he wraps it around them both.

"Save the praise for later." he whispers earning a light punch in the stomach. "Ow battle scar if you recall there." He says rubbing her back slowly inhaling her scent, unlike any other calming him to his core if we don't bring up what else it does. "Cold?" he asks as her body quivers she looks up shaking her head at him. "Nope." Caroline says drawing out the "p" at the end. He kisses her nose for a moment and she whines quietly so he kisses the corner of her mouth teasingly. She groans and he feels her hands slide up his chest latching onto his neck taking his mouth in hers as she does so.

The rest of the night is spent there, Klaus has connections but not enough to get him the Eiffel tower after dark though it would be interesting within his timeline. He leads her to the middle right underneath where a table and two chairs have been set up for them candles lit and flowers set once more. "Milady," Klaus says as she loops her arm through his following him to her chair where he slides it out asking her to sit.

She does and he sits across from her their knees touching in a pattern creating a strange friction when one moves their legs to adjust themselves in their chair. "Small table," she comments running her leg up his and then back down. He gulps nervously clearing his throat as the barista stops at their table. Klaus orders a tea then leans in moving his legs closer to one of hers watching her wince slightly paying her back. She orders a coffee black with two sugars. Laughing with the barista she presumes Klaus has hired just for them, he thinks she's funny.

"Is that true?" he asks once the man has left to make their orders adjusting once more in their small space as she crosses her legs leaning into her chair more her foot hitting his thigh. "My joke?" she asks and he nods, "I guess in a way it used to be," she says carefully watching his expression. He repeats it, "'Coffee black like my mood and two sugars to add a sweet personality.' Not very funny love."

She nods in agreement, "I know. It used to be like my black little heart but time passes. Things change." Klaus asks her how her coffee is, "It's better than anything we have back home," he smiles when he says, "Almost everything is." She finishes her cup placing it back in her saucer. Taking her hand in his they stand to leave the makeshift café he feels her lean into his arm keeping his eyes on the lights of Paris around them.

He kisses her hair whispering so only she can hear, "I'll take a life of crime to make you mine." Klaus looks down at her face with such intensity she can't help what she does next. Kissing him she takes him by surprise pushing him up against one of the legs of the tower with such force he felt they might've broken it. "Careful Sweetheart, I can't pay for this." She smiles blushing beneath him burying her head in his neck she plants a small kiss on him there too. "If I had to dream up the perfect woman, she still couldn't hold a candle to you." He whispers in her ear feeling her lips curl into a smile matching his own.

"You're saying you'd be happy to go through all of this again just to get the same conclusion?" she asks as they walk back to their car long left behind. "I'm saying, all the things that I have done have lead me to you, the things others have done for me to get her lead me to your door. I can't feel bad about that now can I love?" he says kissing the hand currently in his own before opening the car door for her and closing it behind him. "This is the end though isn't it, no more running. Just you and me." she nods sighing contentedly into his chest finally coming to a rest.

P.S. I called Stefan. Lol no. the lady bug in the room hopefully you know what it means if not I'm the weird one. either way that last part is true, if a lady bug lands on you once it flies away its said to fly towards the direction of your soul mate where ever the are on earth. Happy Reading and thank you all for reading this story! Until the next and last time! :DD


	36. Chapter 36 Not Just Any Epilogue

New York and The End

Days later

"Happy to be home," Bonnie asks Caroline as Kol wraps his arms around her waist still hanging onto Bonnie's travel bag. "Haha I can't believe you're off again. Anna's gone too." Caroline says surveying Kol and Bonnie happily, "Like you'll miss us. Klaus is sure to keep you busy." Bonnie says suggestively making Kol whine behind her. Ew. He's my brother darling." To which she shushes him by kissing him. Then it's Caroline's turn to whine, "Ugh, couples." She says walking past them to the door. "Out you go." She says opening the door.

Kol turns his head to the door as Bonnie laughs looking towards the door Caroline leans over to see what she's laughing at, Klaus is standing there with a big fluffy white bear. "Love I thought you said they would be gone by now." He whines from behind the bear bringing a grin to her own face as she reaches over pulling him in. "You heard the man. Out!" Kol and Bonnie moved past Klaus stifling laughs as Caroline slams the door behind them.

He drops the bear after feeling her tug it away from him her lips on his in an instant making his eyes pop open before closing once more enjoying her lips on his. "Come on," she said tugging on his shirt leading him down the hall he obediently follows her grasping the sides of her hips in his hands. "As you wish," he says as she opens the door to her room pulling him in hand still tugging at his shirt like he would want to leave right when it's about to get interesting. "Silly girl," he thinks pulling her to him he backs her up toward the bed.

She feels her legs hit the sheets behind her as he reaches up unzipping her dress. "Nik" she whispers with desire evident in her voice feeling him run his fingers down her spine caressing every inch exposed to him. Caroline feels his hands raise upwards toward the straps of her dress slow making her feel all sorts of hot and bothered. She feels them fall down her shoulders as he bends his head grazing her jaw kissing her neck and nipping at her all the way to her left shoulder stopping to kiss her there.

Her hands are trapped in the dress unable to move as he spins her so that her back is at his chest she's stuck trying to remember how to breathe. "Caroline," he manages just above a whisper his unsteady fingers tracing lines down the sides of her lace bra leaving goose bumps in their wake. His other hand is holding onto her dress tightly leaving her with limited movement. Enough to feel at the backs of his thighs pushing him closer to her even just a bit to relive some pressure.

Klaus lets her think he might give in kissing the side of her face biting at her ear lobe whispering her name like a hymn. She feels her heart beating faster pounding in her chest and they haven't done anything yet. He steps back kissing down the small exposed area of her back straight to the middle of her spine. She shivers expecting to feel a smirk or something from him like he was expecting her to give in easily.

But she doesn't, he just kisses her back up the other side sliding the rest of her red dress down her body ignoring the fact that her bra is still on her. His hands however stopped at the top of her underwear matching her bra his fingers slipping down the sides inside just grazing down her thighs. "Perfection." He said gliding his hands back up to her front thumbs stopping at the edge of her flimsy bra. Teasing her slightly with their movements before running his hands toward the back removing it he listened to her breathing hitch and her stance go on the defensive.

He stops automatically placing his forehead on the back of her head whispering into her hair, "Relax love, I won't do anything you don't want me to." He feels her hands leave her sides coming up her body just as slow as he was working on her landing on top of his own hands just below her breasts. She gently lead his hands up feeling him step in closer to her as his hands come over her breasts palming them slow, deliberate.

She whimpers throwing her head back into his chest feeling his shaky breath on her face she opens her eyes to look up at him. His eyes are dark with want, desire for her making her brave. But that's what he does, it doesn't matter what the situation he makes her stronger. She make him rub his hand harder on her left breast as she makes the other hand ride down her stomach toward the heat rising within her all for him.

She makes him slide his hand in feeling his fingers over her most sensitive area at the moment that was enough to drive her insane with the slightest pressure from his touch. She might've just tipped over the edge it had been that long and she was that hot for him. Her hand over his and the fabric leading him in deeper she simpered as he kissed the hallow of her neck groaning as his other hand left one breast moving to the other.

His body shook with anticipation, she was driving him insane and his pants were another issue he was planning to figure out soon. His hand left her breast to holding her side spinning her around to face him while the other stayed right where it was her holding on so she wouldn't fall her legs seemingly made of clay. "Nik," it comes out as a strangled cry as his fingers reach their destination inside of her slowly coming in and out in the confined space of her underwear.

Her fingers digging into his shoulders hating she wouldn't leave a mark considering his clothes where still on. Feeling light headed but determined she reaches for his belt as she fastens her lips onto his slowly drawing out the wait like only she can. She feels the devotion in his attentions making her quiver but refuses to give in before he's naked and begging underneath her. Maybe twice.

Removing his belt she hones in on his pants unbuttoning them sliding down the zipper halfway before slipping her hand in. She feels him slow down inside her his fingers losing focus as she teases him with her lips and her hands just as he was. "Fuck," he hisses biting down on her lip sucking on it until it let his own lips. He looks at her face her eyes closed and kisses her eyelids begging them to open, to see what she does to him.

She blushes even more looking up at him biting her lip slightly out of nerves watching his eyes close slightly at the sight. "That how you want to play then love?" he asks pulling his hands out of her licking his fingers as she watched open mouthed and unbelievably ready for him. "It's just a little hot. Don't you think?" he says backing away slightly from her grasp making her reflexively hold on tighter. She yelps slightly feeling bad but the feeling doesn't last long as she watches his eyes roll back and his mouth part. "Don't move Nik," she murmurs bravely walking toward him he only nods in agreement as she kisses his throat biting him slightly. She pulled out her hand her fingers caressing him as she reaches for his jacket quickly removing it if not forcefully. Next his shirt went up and over him and he runs his hands down her arms as he pulls her to him before it even hits the ground. Grabbing her he pulls her up as she wraps her legs around his waist.

He leads her back to the bed feeling his pant come down on their own as he removes his shoes hers long gone. His knees land on her bed, "Comfy," he hums placing her down on the bed her legs around his waist never faltering his arms leaving her back to rest just next to her head on her pillows he hovered over her. "You know I'm going to make love to you now right? Do you know how this will go?" Klaus says looking her in the eyes she shakes her head no. She can't look away if she wanted to her eyes glued to him that person inside past his eyes the one that holds her so dear to his heart.

Her arms pull him down to her chest to chest and they've long forgotten how to breathe without one another being at fault for that loss of oxygen. His hands cup her face and he knows he's ready for his, he was nervous at first never having made love to someone before, sex was easy but figuring out how to really love a woman, to love Caroline had changed him. She made it easy, to not over think to just feel his way and he was definitely going to take that advice on this one.

He kisses her slow smiling against her mouth so happy he's there with her and no one else gets to feel this way about her like he does. Her hands running down his back and he's sure she's drawing maps for him to discover later on with her nails. He runs his right hand down parting her legs for him. She feels her legs shaking beneath him. The other rubbing slightly against her making her back arch and her breasts rub against him writhing to feel him already.

"Patience," he whispers against her lips as he pushes into her slightly and her eyes close. "Open your eyes Caroline," he strains pushing in a bit more though not completely just enough to get her to open her eyes. She does just as he pushes the rest of himself in her closing his own eyes at the sensation. He kisses her as her nails dig into his sides she can't help it, he feels sooo good all around her she hears him ask if she okay.

She thinks she's better than that but manages a "Yes," in the form of a sigh slowly running her hands up to his shoulders once more kissing him. She feels him start to move in and out once more thrusting hesitantly as if he's testing her out. What she likes, how she likes it he has to know what makes her go crazy which way to move inside her that makes it extra pleasurable what he can do to make it so much better. She calls out his name as he rises slightly coming down to her breast sucking intently as her back is lifted off the bed arching into him.

His fingers clutching at her ass and running up her spin into her hair holding her close, "Caroline," he whispers her name over and over kissing and sucking on every inch he can get to committing it to memory. Reaching her mouth once more he kisses her just as she falls over the edge holding him as close as she can. He keeps going through the motions happy not to have shortened his stay inside her even though he was so close.

Klaus was trying to keep the momentum while waiting for her to come down from the high he pumped in and out of her gradually. Still wanting to keep the feeling strong for next time around he felt the pressure of her legs loosen around him feeling her moving with him again. She smiles up at him as he continues loving how she pushes right back into him making it feel so much better he can't help the noises that escape him.

Surprising him as he was distracted by it Caroline flips them over wanting to please him as he has pleased her. She rides him one hand pinching her breast eliciting moans from them both as he watches her pleasure herself. He feels her running her hands up his chest her hands resting as she moves harder on him feeling a deep need to finish his hands holding her hips understanding she needs to do this for him. He appreciates it but he isn't sure how to get her to be selfish just for a bit and let him finish what he started.

Her hands move back down grabbing his hands and leading them once more to her breasts and he pinches her lightly earning an encouraging groan as he does it again before rubbing his hands on her up and down and coming to a sitting position changing the friction once more making her cling to his arms at the new sensation running through her. "Yes love, breathe through," he gets out in a half groan half hiss one hand lost in her hair as he kisses her the other running down to massage her from the inside out.

She shakes feeling him feeling it all not knowing if she can take it and the short answer is no. After a few more thrusts rubs and kisses she comes taking him with her unaware of the night sky overtaking her window too preoccupied with his lips on the tops of her breast once more ridding through his own wave of pleasure. He holds her laying her down next to him grinning like a fool in love and he was. He ran his hand down her face placing a strand of hair away from her face behind her ear kissing her swollen lips.

"Sleep love," he says but he feels he move up beneath him and he's about to ask why when she kisses his mouth silencing him. When she lets go she lies back placing his head on her chest sighing contentedly running her fingers through his curls he wraps his arms around her waist kissing her there until he hears her fall asleep. He lies beside her pulling her close to him she mumbles an "I love you" as he places his chin on her head not wanting to let her go. "I love you too." He says kissing the top of her head tracing patterns into her back feeling her skin underneath his fingers as he watched the moon pass by greeting the sun.

He lay there all night thinking about what had just transpired his smile never leaving his face but growing wider when she woke in his arms. "Hi" was all she could say before he kissed her moving back into their same position from the night before. "Good Morning," he said staring up the game from the night before as she held his face in her hands happy to play along giggling at his good mood squealing when he tickled her and kissed her. They loved each other.

AN: Surprise! Better to go out with a bang! Thank you all for reading, really. This is my first story and it's been hard to finish. I didn't want to say goodbye. Also sorry, I'm not so smutty, or as smutty as I'd like. Anyway, thank you all especially my avid reviewers' mysf and Bullet2tm! Please read their stories they're the best!


	37. Chapter 37 Not Done Yet

Not IN Love Out takes

Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand pulling her away once more from the prying eyes of their families and kissed her soundly on the mouth just as the steward from their flight to Russia spotted him. he mouthed disbelievingly to Caroline, "That's the guy! You know him?" she giggles nodding slightly as Klaus looked up quizzically and the steward's face went absolutely stoic.

"What that about then?" he asked looking at Caroline. "Nothing, just a guy I know from our trip to Russia." He pulls her closer removing her offending seatbelt and placing her against his chest. "oh you mean the trip where you took over my job and put your life in danger?" she smiles as his lips graze her lips to her chin down to her throat as he says these things.

Caroline pulls back, "no I mean the trip where you showed up and wrecked my job completely then got yourself kidnapped by your own mother." She whispers her own mouth making work of his lips biting down on his lower lip and earning groan of approval as his eyes closed. She smiles into his mouth kissing him not stopping until she feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Please stop," Rebekah says taking her seat by Klaus and Stephan. Klaus is the one to answer, "Bekah Love, please tend to Stephan and leave my fiancé be." Caroline pulls his collar so he faces her once more sticking her tongue out at Rebekah before kissing him once more. "Just because she's my receptionist, honestly." He says quietly.

"She's your receptionist?" Caroline says loudly though mostly through shock and relief to know he hasn't slept with her. Klaus eyes her knowingly, "You thought I had slept with my receptionist all that time ago didn't you?" she nods as a blush creeps into her face once more setting up a permanent address there it seemed. Not that he minded.

"I have big plans for you when we get home," she says teasingly her eyes glittering with excitement ad she swears he blushes a bit. His eyes darken at the thought of her finally under him he smiles wickedly running his forefinger down the heat of her cheek into the curve of her smile. She kisses the end of it then bites it playfully enjoying his shocked expression and Stephan's clearly disgusted expression.


	38. Chapter 38 Not Awake

Kol gets an allergic reaction to the flowers in the bouquet leaving I'm to act like a wino all the way to the hospital. He reaches for his phone asking Bonnie to find Jenna. "Kol you need to go to the hospital not get laid right now." She says impatiently. He waves his finger at her, "no Bonnie, she's my doctor. Tell her to meet us there."

Bonnie grabs his phone looking way from him trying to hide her embarrassment at going straight to the dirty place. "Kol I need you to stay awake okay," she says sapping him lightly on his cheek. "Darling I'm too tired from manning the ship maybe tomorrow." He slurs as the car halts by the emergency room.

There is a knock at the window prompting Kol to open his eyes. He pats Bonnie on the arm, "Oh look its Jenna! Look Bonnie it's her." bonnie opens the door sliding out so the two nurses can help Kol get out of the car.

When he wakes it's still dark out and there's an iv attached to his arm but his hand feels warm looking over he sees Bonnie clutching his hand. She looks tired and worried the selfish part of him is satisfied for the briefest of moments that he paid her back but then the guilt takes over. That is making him want her to stay so he can make it right so he closes his eyes and begins to plot.

Hours later he wakes as Jenna comes in once more to look him over he says, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot." Jenna sends him a withering glare flicking his iv as Bonnie squeezes his hand really hard on the other side. The man nurse looking vaguely offended as he walks out of the room in front of Jenna.

Kol whimpers out at Bonnie, "Don't you look at me in that tone of voice!" defiantly before falling asleep once more. Bonnie can't think of a time it took this long for someone to recover from an allergic reaction but she's happy to be of assistance to the man-child she really hates being in love with.

Bonnie takes his hand in hers once more when she is sure he is asleep kissing the back of it. She mumbles, "I should have taking the high road. I could have been all, 'look at my view from the high road flowers and daisies everywhere.' But no! I got jealous instead and that is just a useless emotion. It leads to possession which leads you here to a hospital bed. God, I'm awful."

He hears her wanting to wipe away the tears streaming from her eyes onto his hand but he doesn't dare move knowing she'll just get angry. "Damn my stupidity." Kol thinks wishing he could kick his own ass which if you think about it would be pretty cool but that's off topic.


End file.
